Fallen
by Willful Redhead
Summary: Exploring the far edges of the Circle Bar Seven property has some unintended results. This story takes place after the pilot, early on in the season.
1. Chapter 1

_This story takes place early on in the season - after the pilot but before The Rescue or A Ring for Hannah. As always, I enjoy your reviews. I attempted to throw some new brothers into the mix, and hope that you enjoy this one. - Willful Red_

_**Fallen**  
_

The three horses crested the hill and descended into a small valley. Hannah had never been this far out on the Circle Bar Seven property and trailed behind her young brothers-in-law. Evan led the way - although it probably pained him to slow down for Hannah and Ford. Guthrie had wanted to come too, but only the older grades had the day off from school. He had looked pathetic as he trudged to the bus knowing they'd all go out without him.

"I don't think it's fair." He pouted at the breakfast table looking pointedly at his sister-in-law who had a weakness for his big eyes.

"I know, Guth . . ." She said clearly feeling guilty.

"Knock it off, Guthrie." Adam said. "Honey, he knows what he's doing." He said to his wife. "Don't fall for it, girl."

"Adam!" Guthrie said frustrated.

"You think she should sit at home because you're in school? She's never been to the upper meadow. You think that's fair?" Crane asked.

"Well, no." Guthrie admitted. "I guess you shouldn't hafta wait around for me."

Hannah reached out and ran her hand through Guthrie's hair. "You can take me out riding another time, Guth. I bet there's lots of places only you know."

Crane glanced over at his brother in time to catch the shine of tears that glistened in Adam's eyes as he watched his bride fuss lovingly over their baby brother. Adam was dead gone on Hannah and Crane could easily see why. He swallowed down his own tears thinking of how grateful _he_ was for his brother's wife and the sweet maternal influence she brought to all his brothers.

Clearing his throat he said, "Bus." Guthrie rose and reluctantly gathered his backpack. They watched him go and Hannah followed him out to the door. She stood on the wide front porch. Impulsively, she hugged her twelve year old brother-in-law to her.

"Have a good day, anyway." She said kissing the top his head. She released him but he stood frozen blinking at her stunned.

"I. . . I . . . I will. Thanks Hannah." He turned and walked to the bottom of the steps, he hesitated before running off and said, "Look for an old hollow log that's covered in moss. If you find it there's a real pretty field of wildflowers about a quarter of a mile to the left of it. It's where I get the flowers I bring home to you. You'd like it."

He turned and was gone before she could respond. She heard a step and felt Adam's arm around her shoulders.

"You are . . ." He began but she cut him off.

"I am lucky." She said turning her face up to his for a kiss.

"No. _I'm _the lucky one." He smiled and kissed her deeply. He would've spent the rest of the morning with her in his arms, but his brother's voice brought him back to reality.

"You can kiss your wife later, Adam. We got work to do." Brian called from inside.

He sighed and hugged her against his chest, shaking his head at his cantankerous brother.

"You know, she won you a pedigree bull and single-handedly saved your family ranch, you might want to cut her some slack, Brian." He called out as Hannah laughed softly and stepping away gave his shoulder a gentle push.

"Everyone in this family won that bull. Don't exaggerate." She said going back into the house with Adam close behind her. He stopped in the livingroom and studied some paperwork with Brian, as she went back into the kitchen.

"Let's get going!" Evan said impatiently.

"Dishes first." Hannah said looking at the mess left behind by the family. "And don't you have chores?"

"Come on!" Ford said to his brother. "It won't take us long, Hannah." They ran out and to the barn together while she turned to the sink.

Crane rose from where he still sat at the table nursing a cup of coffee, bringing the rest of the dishes to the sink.

"Want a hand?" He asked.

"Nah, you got plenty to do already. Thanks, though." She smiled at him.

"Thanks for breakfast." He smiled at her and reaching out he squeezed her shoulder. "You have fun today."

"Trying to steal my girl?" Adam asked stepping into the kitchen with Brian a half step behind.

"No sir." Crane said smiling at Hannah. "Your girl throws a mean punch."

"That's for damn sure." Brian agreed as Hannah blushed.

"You fellas have a good day." She said.

"We'll be in the south pasture by this afternoon." Adam told her. "If you need anything." He stepped closer and bending his tall frame down to her, kissed her. "Don't do anything crazy."

"What? You mean like impulsively get married?" She grinned at him. "You be careful out there. And a word of advice, Brian. Never come from behind a cow, she's liable to kick ya!" She laughed gently fingering the light scar where she'd been kicked just a few weeks earlier.

"I'll try and keep it in mind." He shook his head at her. "Advice from greenhorns! See you tonight." He stepped out onto the back steps.

"Well, that's an improvement." She grinned at her husband.

"He likes you, honey. He just doesn't _like_ that he likes you." Adam kissed her. "You be careful out there. I'll see you tonight."

"Be careful yourself." She said watching him stride across the yard, adjusting his white hat. He was, without a doubt, the best looking man she'd ever seen. She sighed and turned to finish up the morning dishes.

By the time the boys were finished with their chores, Hannah had packed them a lunch, put together a crock pot roast, and cleaned up all the dishes. She was sitting at the table waiting when Ford and Evan finally returned.

"You boys take forever!" She exaggerated.

"We should pack a lunch." Evan said.

"Already got it." She indicated the bag sitting beside her. "I also packed a first aid kit, juice and some extra food in case we decide to ride over to visit your brothers.

"I suppose we should go then." Evan said grinning.

"Not yet." Ford said.

"Why not?" Hannah asked.

"You forgot something." He told her poking Evan in the ribs. Evan followed Ford's line of sight and laughed.

"Yeah. You sure did." He agreed.

"What?" She asked looking up at the two of them.

"You are gonna need some shoes." Ford said, and Hannah looked down to see she was still wearing her slippers. She laughed too.

"Give me a minute fellas." She said and still laughing headed upstairs to get her boots.

"Women. They always make you wait." Evan said with a grin.

***7***

It was a beautiful sunny day, and perfect for riding. There was a light breeze, and a coolness in the air, but it wasn't a biting cold yet. Hannah was ever-amazed at the expanse of beautiful gold and green hills that were a part of her everyday life now. She had hated city-living, and longed to be back in the country where she'd spent her earliest years.

"There's a stream just a ways up here." Evan said doubling back to her. "We can give the horses a rest."

"That sounds good." She said.

***7***

She had been overjoyed when Ford and Evan suggested they use their day off to show her the upper pasture, old cabin, and the far edges of McFadden land. She knew many of their friends were using today to get together and hang out, and she'd been surprised that both Ford and Evan had opted to spend the day with her.

"You've never seen the upper pasture." Evan had said. "It's really pretty. Ford and I could take you up and show it to you. I bet you won't find a prettier spot anywhere."

"But, don't you want to go into town with your friends?" She had asked trying to find a way out for them.

"Nah, that's okay. Adam will give us extra chores anyway, so by the time we finish them, we'd just have to catch up to everyone else. Besides, if we take you out, Adam might not give us as much work." Evan had grinned at her.

"Oh, I see." She said nodding her head.

"Yeah, we are kind of just using you to get out of chores." Ford said softly with a wry smile. "We hope you don't mind too much."

"Well, I'll take what I can get." She said winking at him.

Ford always cracked her up. Of all of Adam's younger brothers, she'd had the hardest time trying to figure him out. He was so quiet, and watchful. He studied her with his wide blue eyes and it made her a little bit nervous. He was shy, but she had also discovered that he was hilariously funny. He wouldn't say more than a sentence for days at a time, and then he'd say something clever like that. She had a feeling that if he ever broke out of his shell, he'd be twice as much trouble as Daniel or even Brian.

She had gone to find Adam, as soon as the boys had left her, to tell him about their invitation.

"They want to take me out riding to the upper pasture." She said as he stood brushing out Chief, his horse. They stood together in the barn in the late afternoon light.

"Yeah?" He asked, pausing to look at her. He saw her smile, and eyes bright with happy tears. "I told you they'd come around. Who wouldn't love you?"

"Well, Brian for starters." She said. "And there was that boy in seventh grade who said my chest was too flat."

"How the hell did he know whether your chest was flat or not?" He asked his voice filled with anger. She laughed.

"I think from the way my sweater fit me, honey." She smiled up into his face which was pinched tight with jealous anger, but he relented.

"What was his name? Is he in Denver?" He looked down at her with one eyebrow raised.

"I have no idea." She said laughing. "Calm down, there Mr. McFadden. I don't think you have to worry about some no name kid from when I was eleven."

"I don't like the idea of anyone pawing at my girl, let alone insulting her." He said grumpily.

"He didn't paw me. What was that girlfriend of yours named again? Liz? Oh, and there was that other girl - Shannon? Hmm?"

"Well," He said clearing his throat. "I think it is sweet they asked you. Guthrie will be mad though."

She sighed thinking of just how disappointed Guthrie would be.

"He can take me out another time." She sighed. "I was all happy, but now I feel guilty. He'll be crushed."

"He's sweet on you." Adam leaned on Chief and smiled at his wife. "I'm sweet on you too."

"I heard rumors." She said laughing. She moved closer to him and setting the brush aside, he wrapped his arms around her kissing her. Through some kind of holy miracle not one of his brothers stepped into the barn, and so he was free to kiss his wife and make sure he proved all rumors of his affection true.


	2. Chapter 2

They ate a snack beside the stream as the horses grazed lazily. Hannah found herself in a meadow of bright green grass alongside an icy stream with her teenage brothers-in-law near a rickety, old cabin built by their great grandfather years and years ago. It was small with just one room and a stone fireplace. Most of the cabin was crumbling and one whole wall had been destroyed by a fierce wildfire years ago, yet it held a rustic charm. She could imagine living here, alone with just your family around you in the shadow of the tall California pines. She sighed. She had once imagined Adam and herself, living alone in a little house, but then he had stopped the jeep in front of a large white farmhouse and all his brothers had come spilling out to see the girl he'd brought home; his surprise wife.

"It would be a beautiful spot to live." She said looking around her.

"If you don't mind mountain lions." Evan said with a laugh.

"And a three hour ride to the nearest store - when the weather is good." Ford agreed.

"Well, I didn't say perfect." She smiled. "You boys hungry? How much farther is it to the upper meadow?" She knew the answer to her question about being hungry; it was always yes.

"It's about another half hour or so. It is near the edge of our land and borders the National Forest. It's really pretty." Ford told her. "But we could eat a snack first." He grinned at her.

She hadn't grown up around boys. She had only an older sister, who had moved away with her father when Hannah was still young. Her life was now overpowered with boys. She lived with seven men who she sometimes jokingly called her seven dwarves. Of course there was nothing dwarf-like about them. They ate an impressive amount of food, produced an amazing amount of laundry, and filled the house with deafening noises. She moved to her horse and pulled out some of the food she'd packed for them.

"A little snack before lunch then?" She asked pulling out ham sandwiches, apples, cheese, and brownies.

"You are my favorite sister-in-law!" Evan proclaimed reaching for a sandwich.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"Don't get all excited, Hannah. He says that to all the wives Adam suddenly brings home on a random Saturday." Ford winked at her, and she shook her head.

"You are _trouble, _boy!" They ate in cheerful silence and then headed out to see the upper meadow.

If she had thought the stream and small field alongside the cabin was beautiful, she had no words to express how truly majestic the upper meadow was. The boys were right. It was beautiful. She sat up on Ignacio, holding him back and gazed all around her. To her left she could see a moss covered log from an old oak that had split and fallen. She smiled and kicked Ignacio in his flanks and rode toward it, with Evan and Ford close behind.

"This way." Ford said, and rode past her leading her to a smaller meadow completely filled with wildflowers.

She brought the horse to a stop and slid down. Holding him by the reins, she walked out into the flowers surrounded by golden poppies, purple and pink sweet peas, wild roses, bright white daisies. There were so many flowers; a kaleidoscope of colors in the shadow of the looming green mountains. She turned to Evan who had ridden up beside her.

"Dad always left it alone,and never let the cattle graze here. He said it was Mama's meadow. We stayed away from it for a long time, after . . ." He hesitated and her heart ached thinking of him so small and broken then. "The wildflowers must have just spread and spread. Adam started coming here again after he met you, I guess. I don't know for sure, but that's what we figured because Guthrie must've followed him. That's where they get all those flowers they bring you."

Ford walked up to her, holding the reins of his horse, Butterscotch. "We thought you'd like it." He glanced over at her. "Are you crying?" He looked up at Evan. "She's crying."

"Well," Evan said looking down at them. "She's a girl. They cry over all kinds of things."

"You an expert on girls now?" Ford asked his older brother teasing. He turned back to Hannah who was wiping her eyes.

"We decided we like you, is all, Hannah, and we wanted to do something nice to show you we did. Don't get all cry-y about it!" He told her shrugging his shoulders.

"Geez, don't yell at her." Evan said jumping down off of Diablo. "You got the sensitivity of a rock, Ford Michael McFadden."

"Me? You gotta be kidding. You're the one who . . . and where do you get off using my middle name? You are seventeen damn months older than me!"

"I learned a lot in those seventeen months. Don't curse. You're spoiling Hannah's beautiful, touching, crying moment."

"Sorry, Hannah. I didn't mean to ruin your crying." Ford said sheepishly. "You got me all riled up, Evan! Geez, this isn't how we planned it!"

"Listen, I told you to stick to _my_ plan." Evan said clearly irritated. He turned to Hannah. "We planned all these nice things we were gonna say. Ford, here screwed it up." He punched his brother's arm.

"I did not!" Ford protested.

"Oh, no! You didn't ruin anything Ford. It is beautiful and you are both sweet. Thank you." She watched them glare at one another. "No need to get into a fight over it. I am very happy. You made me cry because well . . .I'm just happy about it. That's all." She could have laughed out loud, and knew she would later when she told Adam all about it. They would laugh together and then she probably would cry again, so grateful and happy that his brothers loved her too.

"If you want, Hannah," Ford said breaking into her thoughts. "We can cut across the edge of the National Forest, and meet up with Adam and Brian for lunch. It shouldn't take too long."

"That would be nice." She said thinking that Ford understood her pretty well. She began to wonder if his fight with Evan wasn't staged. His attempt to allow her space and time to deal with her emotions. She glanced at him thinking there was a lot more to Ford than met the eye. She smiled warmly at both of them.

"First, I'm gonna give you both a hug to say thanks." She said. They blushed, but ignoring their shyness, she gave each of them a hug and kiss on their cheek. She smiled up at them - they were both taller than her already, and her vision was blurred again with tears.

"Girls sure do cry a lot." Evan said shaking his head and climbing up onto Diablo. "Help her up, dummy." He told Ford.

She laughed out loud, joyfully, surprised to find that in almost no time at all she had fallen in love with every single McFadden brother.

***7***

Daniel just happened to be inside the house when the phone range. He had nicked his finger working on a fence and had gone inside to wash it and bandage it up. Crane, whom, he had called "Old Grandma" had insisted.

"You don't want it to get infected." He'd told him. "Go wash it."

"Hello!" He said holding the phone against his shoulder as he wrapped his hand.

"Daniel! Cool! I was thinking there was no way in hell I'd catch you!"

"Parker!" He said recognizing the voice. "I bet you just crawled out of bed. God, you are one lazy son of a . . ."

"Yeah, yeah!" Paker interrupted. "Listen, if your slave driver will let you off the compound, a bunch of us are heading out to ride ATV's. Come on, man! It's gonna be awesome! There's gonna be _girls_!"

"What girls? You don't know any girls? And what ATV's?" He asked mildly curious. He didn't hang around his old highschool friends too much. Most of the kids from his class had gone off to college, and the rest like Parker, were still in school. Plus, between the ranch and his band, he had zero free time. It was only Parker's relentless invitations that kept him involved with his old group.

"Jimmy's cousins came from Oregon and brought three ATV's with them! We are all going out. Jimmy says girls will be there - maybe from Oregon. What the hell do you care? As long as they are girls!"

"Jimmy says a lot of things." He sighed thinking it would be fun to just blow off working and . . . Adam would never agree to it. "I can't man. I got a ton of crap I gotta do here. You know how _Dad_ gets."

"Jesus, man! You never do _anything_ fun. Listen, if you change your mind or decide to knock old Adam over the head and make a run for it - we are heading up to the National Forest. You could cut right across your property line. Hell, Daniel, you could tell him you were out doing something with those cows, and just sort of disappear. He'd never know."

"'Something with those cows?' Jesus, you are a town kid!" Daniel laughed. Parker's parents ran a small real estate agency in town and lived three blocks from the school. He was not a rancher, and couldn't believe the amount of work Daniel and his brothers tackled daily. "You can't ride ATVs in the National Forest. It's protected land." Daniel pointed out.

"Yeah, but the rangers are all over on the other end fighting that wildfire. There's no one around to stop us. Come on, beg your brother." Parker said.

"Nah, I got stuff to do. I'm probably in trouble already for talking to you so long. Are you coming on Saturday?" Daniel asked him.

"Yep. You promise there'll be girls, right?" Parker was very serious about his pursuit of women.

"Should be. Plus, you know, my band's pretty good." He said irritated that Parker was more interested in the scenery than his music. "See you then. Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Way to kill the fun, Grandpa!" Parker hung up before Daniel could respond. He shook his head and hung up the phone, and headed out to see what chore was set aside for him next.

***7***

The noise was so sudden, and so shocking that it was as if the drivers had waited in silence to spring out just as the horses crossed through the small rocky, open area that ran alongside the National Forest. The three ATVs darted out into the open, skidding and kicking up dirt as they spun a sharp 180 degree turn just before the fence line, and roared away and back into the darkness of the trees. It was so loud and sudden that Hannah cried out in surprise, as all the horses reared up startled.

Evan, the best rider of them all, managed, just barely, to hold onto Diablo and calm him, but both Ignacio, who was always a little twitchy around noise, and Butterscotch reared up high, throwing both Hannah and Ford to the ground. It took Evan several minutes to calm Diablo enough to jump down, and check on them. His eyes widened in horror as he could see bright red drops of blood on the rocks. Ford was already sitting up, holding his ankle.

"I'm okay." He told Evan. "It's just my ankle, again. I caught it on a damn rock!" He looked over at Hannah who lay still on the ground, and then he saw the blood too. "Hannah!" He yelled and tried to rise, but his ankle hurt too badly.

Evan was already beside her. "Hannah." He tried not to sound as panicked as he felt. He could see a deep gash on her left cheek, dangerously close to her eye. Her wrist was swelling already. He was greatly relieved when her eyes fluttered open. It wasn't until he was looking into her deep brown eyes, that he realized he had feared she'd been killed.

"Where's Ford?" She asked immediately.

"I'm alright." Ford answered. "I just sprained my ankle, I think." She sat up slowly with Evan holding onto her right arm.

"You sure? You didn't hit your head?" She asked.

"No! I'm fine. What about you? You're bleeding!" Ford said his voice filled with worry. She reached a hand up to her face.

"Yeah." She said looking at the blood on her fingers. _Stay calm_. She told herself. "Grab me one of those towels in my bag, please, Evan. And bring the first aid kit, okay?" It was in reaching for the towel that she realized her arm was probably broken. Her face grew white with pain.

"Hannah?" Evan asked with wide eyes.

"Listen, Adam's close by, right?" Evan and Ford both nodded. Evan had scooted along the ground so both boys sat facing her. "You ride over and get him and Brian. Only make sure he knows, we're alright. Don't panic him. You know how fussy he gets. I don't think I can get up on that horse without help, and Ford's gonna need help too. You go get them and bring them here, okay?"

Evan glanced at Ford hesitantly. "I don't think I should leave you. You are both hurt."

"I'm okay. It's just that stupid ankle." Ford said irritated. "I can look after her. She's right Ev, it's just another fifteen or twenty minutes."

"Alright, I guess." Evan rose looking at the two of them. He didn't like it. She had been knocked out. The gash in her cheek looked deep enough for stitches. It was the stupidest thing too - if it had happened just a few seconds before or after they would've landed on the soft ground. He glanced around him feeling frustrated, worried and strangely protectively angry.

"I'm alright, sweetheart." She said looking up at him. "Just hand me that first aid kit, and get going, okay?"

"Oh, yeah." He said looking at the first aid kit in his hand. He handed it to her kneeling in front of her. "I'll be right back, okay?" She reached out and patted his cheek with her right hand.

"We'll wait here then, okay?" She said gently, and meeting her kind, loving eyes, all his insides seemed to turn to goosh. "Just don't look so panicked when you talk to Adam, and remember Evan, he always _sounds_ mad when he's scared. Don't let it get to you." She smiled up at him wishing that all this wasn't taking so long. Her head and arm really hurt and she was concerned about how much her cheek was bleeding. She didn't want to pass out.

"I'll be right back." Evan said and running jumped on Diablo and thundered away. She turned to Ford.

"Take out that ice pack, and snap it so it gets cold. You need to put it on your ankle."

"You should use it. Hannah, your eye is already black."

"I'm okay." She told him, but could see he was ready to argue with her. "You do as I say, young man." She said sternly, knowing Ford was quick to obey. He reached in and snapped the pack placing it on his ankle.

"Should you clean the cut?" He asked her looking in the box and seeing a bottle of hydrogen peroxide.

"No, they'll be here soon. I just need to keep pressure on it. If I pass out, you keep pressure on it, alright?" She tried to smile at him to counteract her words but she could tell he was unconvinced. "I know I can count on you. Are you hurt anywhere else? You sure you didn't hit your head?"

"No, I tried to roll, but my ankle got caught on a rock." He said taking off his coat and putting it around her. She shivered.

"You should keep it on." She said, but he just shook his head at her.

"No, ma'am." His eyes were so serious that she knew arguing would be useless.

"Can you take out that ace bandage? We need to strap my arm to my chest so it won't move. You'll have to help me, hon."

Ford pulled out the bandage. He watched as Hannah drew in a deep steadying breath. "Okay, I'm gonna lift it, but it hurts like the devil so I'll need you to help me. Even if I cry, Ford, you gotta make me move it." He nodded with serious eyes.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"On three." She said. "One. Two."

"Three." He said lifting her wrist so it lay near her right shoulder as though she were saying the pledge of allegiance. She cried out and he hesitated briefly.

"Damn it, Ford! What did I say?"

"Right. Sorry." He said and moved her arm into position wrapping it as quickly as he could. Her face was white and her eyes down.

"Hannah?" He asked frightened.

"It's okay. I'm okay." She whispered. "I'm so ashamed. I never should have . . . Ford! I cursed at you!" She looked up then and he laughed.

"Oh, hell, Hannah! Adam's said way worse than 'damn'!"

"Not at _you _though." She said and he was surprised at how well she knew and understood all of them already.

"Mostly at Brian." He admitted. "Is the pain worse or better now?"

"I'm fine. What about your ankle?"

"It's okay." He said surprised that he barely even felt the dull familiar ache; he was so intent on her. "Drink some water." He said, handing her the bottle.

The time from Evan thundering away for help until Adam and Brian arrived seemed an eternity. In reality it was maybe twenty-five minutes which led Hannah to believe that none of them had ridden with their own safety in mind. They heard them long before they arrived.

"Hannah!" Adam's shout echoed through the forest.

"Get ready." She said to Ford, knowing her husband's tendency to overreact.

She closed her eyes briefly against the pain and dizziness, and then suddenly he was there. She could feel his presence even before she opened her eyes to see him jump off his horse and run to her. He reached out with his hand and held her by her right shoulder. She felt a million times better looking up into his dark, worried eyes.

"Hon?" He asked kneeling in front of her.

"Ford says he didn't hit his head but check his skull Adam. They threw us right over those rocks. I couldn't check it. He might not remember it." Adam blinked at her for several seconds with a look that said, _Ford? Who's Ford?_

"Brian's got him." He said at last. "What about you? Baby, let's see that cut." He lifted the cloth off her cheek and she could tell by his look that it was bad. He met her eyes, and she bit the inside of her lip. She could see him work his jaw from side to side, a tell-tale sign of stress.

"I rolled just like you taught me." She said trying to grin at him. "It would've worked great except for those rocks."

"Yeah." He cleared his throat and kissed her forehead.

"There goes my modeling career." She said trying to get him to throttle down. He looked so stressed.

"You're too short to model." He said but his eyes filled with tears which surprised her.

"I'm okay, Adam." She said seriously and he looked away biting his lip.

"Yeah." He said nodding his head. "Yeah, of course, hon. You're gonna be just fine. You think you can ride?" He asked. "You hit your head, didn't you?"

"I think I was just out for a second." She studied him seeing how worried he was. She reached out and patted his cheek, or at least started too, but moving made her wince in pain. His eyes grew wide.

"Let's get moving, girl." He said in a tight, clipped tone. "Can you stand?" He moved behind her, his hand under her right arm. "On three, okay?"

"Okay, but Adam if I pass out. Stay calm, okay. It's just a cut. I'm not gonna die. It is just an injury. I studied this, remember? It isn't super serious."

"The hell it isn't!" He disagreed. "Ready. One. Two. Three." He helped her stand and she felt all her bruises then. She stood leaning against him taking in deep breaths - trying to stay conscious against the wave of pain that washed over her.

"Okay. Now we just gotta get you up on that horse."

She laughed even as tears spilled out, glad he couldn't see her face just then. "Seriously? Adam, I don't know if. . ."

"Here honey." Brian said standing in front of her. "I'll lift her up. You get on the other side of Chief, Adam. You think you can hang on 'til he's up there?" He asked looking at her.

"I guess we'll find out." She said wearily. "Is Ford okay?"

"Aw, shut the hell up about Ford! Let's get you on that damn horse. I'm lifting you now. Get moving Adam." Brian bent and lifted her up, carrying her over to Chief. Evan held the reins and had positioned Chief so he was beside a small mound of dirt so that holding her, she was nearly level with the saddle. It took every ounce of her strength to climb over onto Chief. She clung to his mane grinding her teeth.

"Hurry up, idiot! She doesn't look so good." Brian said.

Adam climbed up behind her and she relaxed against him, his strong arm around her. "Okay?"

"I'm having the nicest day." She said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, good." He said.

"Get her out of here. Don't wait for us." Brian said. "We got Ford."

The ride was a blur to her. Her cheek hurt badly, and her wrist ached. Her head pounded. She felt every single movement of the horse; every rock, every bump and every single turn. The whole way back, Adam kept speaking softly to her. "Almost there, girl. Stay with me. We're almost back. Hang in there. Easy now, baby." He used every single nickname he'd ever called her, throwing a few new ones in too. They became a chant and she focused only on them: hon, sweetheart, darling, honey, sweetie girl, hon, sweetheart, darling, honey, sweetie girl - it echoed over and over in her head as they rode for what seemed hours and hours.

Her vision blurred and time seemed to stand still and then suddenly they were in the barn. Adam held onto her with one hand, steadying her as he climbed down.

"Just fall back. I'll catch you. Just slide my way." He lifted her down off the horse but didn't set her down carrying her to the truck.

"I can walk." She said.

"Shut up." He said gently helping her into the truck. She kept conscious the whole drive watching the needle on the speedometer go up and up and up.

"Slow down." She said, but Adam ignored her. When he finally, laid her down on the gurney after storming into the emergency room, she was completely exhausted. It was only then that she allowed herself to at last close her eyes. The last thing she saw and the last thing she remembered was Adam's face staring down at her, his eyes wide with fear, his lips moving saying something, but the pain was too great and she just couldn't focus any more.

"Call the house, and tell Crane to turn down the pot roast or it will burn." She said, thinking that she ought to say something more significant; something about love and devotion, but at the time she was worried that dinner would be ruined. She almost laughed thinking how different real life was - if this were a movie she'd have said something much more profound than, "Don't let the dinner burn!" But as she drifted off her mind was filled with a single beautiful image - as though she were in some movie. She saw again the field all covered in wildflowers set aside; sacred; dedicated to love.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian found Adam pacing the hallway, looking about as stressed out as he'd ever seen him.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"X-ray." Adam said sharply. "Ford?"

"Just a sprain. They are wrapping it now, and then we'll take him home." He studied his brother. "Evan can drive him. I'll stay here with you."

"No, we still got to get those calves inoculated. That stuff won't be good if we wait too long, you know that. I'm fine. She's fine, right?"

"Yeah. Cuts like that always bleed a lot." Brian said. "You sure? I can stay."

"Nah. I'm good." He said almost more to himself than his brother. "We'll probably be behind you on the road just an hour or two. They'll have to cast it, and stitch her up." He sighed and wiped a hand over his face. "Jesus, that was scary, huh?" He looked up at Brian allowing his younger brother to see the fear and stress that he generally kept hidden from the little guys.

"Yeah. She's okay, man. You heard her. She's just banged up." He squeezed Adam's arm. "You call if you need me. You sure you'll be okay to drive home?"

"It'll be fine." Adam said. "Thanks man. Thanks for taking care of Ford too. I couldn't manage both . . ." His voice trailed off distracted as a doctor approached.

"Mr. McFadden?" He asked.

"Here!" He said and the doctor walked over to them.

"She's got a fracture in her right wrist. They'll put a cast on it, after they stitch up her cheek. It's a pretty deep cut, but fortunately it doesn't extend to her eye. You were lucky there. It is close. Her eye will be swollen and black and blue, and tender, but her vision isn't impaired in anyway. She's got some contusions here and there, but no broken ribs. Her cheekbone wasn't fractured like we thought it was, she has deep bruising though. It will involve some pretty significant discomfort. She has a concussion, so you need to make sure and wake her every half hour. If she becomes dizzy or starts slurring her words, don't wait, drive her straight here, okay? The nurse will go over everything with you."

"Okay." Adam sighed. _Significant discomfort? _"Can I go to her?"

"Well, they are gonna stitch up her cheek. Can you manage that? We don't need another patient." The doctor smiled at him.

"I'd rather be with her." Adam said thinking of all the times he'd sat with his brothers holding their hands while they got stitches. The family count was now at 114 stitches. He wondered what it would be after Hannah was treated.

"Alright, I'll let them know to let you in." He turned to walk away, but paused. "Oh, there's a sheriff looking for you. I'll tell him to wait."

"Yeah, thanks." Adam said watching the doctor walk away.

"They talked to Evan and Ford already. All the rangers are still fighting that fire, but I imagine we'll hear from them too." Brian said. "Who the hell rides ATVs in the National Forest? That's protected land."

"I don't know, but they better being praying to Jesus I never find them." Adam said angrily.

"Mr. McFadden?" A nurse said approaching them. "This way."

"I'll see you at home, huh?" Adam said and Brian nodded. "Tell Ford," He hesitated. "Well, give him a kiss for me, yeah?" He grinned sheepishly at his brother. "Tell him I said thanks and Evan too. Tell him I appreciate it. I appreciate it alot."

"Sure, _Dad_." Brian teased. Their double role as parent/brother was a complicated one, and times like now - passing a kiss along to a little brother always made them laugh and feel a little uncomfortable, but he knew, just as well as Adam did, that any good Dad would reassure his son - no matter how much teasing the brother side of them would want to hand out for it. Brian watched Adam walk away and was swept away in an old aching desire to hear his father's strong, confident, reassuring voice reminding them that everyone and everything was alright.

***7***

Daniel crawled out from under the tractor at the sound of a voice.

"Thank God! I was scared it was gonna be your brother under there. Listen, have you said anything yet? Did you tell?"

"What are you doing here?" Daniel said looking up at Parker.

"I came over to talk to you, and saw someone working on the tractor by the fence line. I figured it was you. Listen, what did you tell Adam?"

"Tell him about what? I told you I couldn't go."

"You haven't been home? You don't know." Parker sighed.

"Know what?" Daniel asked looking at Parker more closely. The kid looked stressed out. "What is it?"

"Your sister-in-law and Ford got thrown. They got hurt, I guess." Parker said quietly.

"What?" Daniel felt his heartbeat pick up.

"The horses got spooked and threw them. They are okay, but banged up, you know." Parker looked away.

"Why are you telling me this? How do you know?" Daniel dropped the wrench he had in his hand. Parker slouched, putting his hands in his pockets but didn't speak.

"What spooked the horses?" Daniel asked his voice filled with anger.

"Your sister-in-law screamed at the sound." Parker said his voice low. "That could've been the reason."

Daniel didn't actually respond immediately. He stood blinking at Parker trying not just to process the words but all the meaning hiding behind them. He was glad then he'd already dropped the wrench because before he'd even realized he was doing it, he watched his fist hammer solidly into Parker's shocked face.

"Her name is Hannah, you damn jackass!" He said standing over him. "What the hell? You rode 'em on our land? Where are they anyway?"

"Your brothers took them to the hospital but they're alright. Ford sprained his ankle and uh, she uh, got stitches, I guess. Kelly was at the hospital and she called me."

Daniel stood motionless and silently glaring at Parker.

"Listen, _I_ wasn't riding them. There were only three and we had to take turns, Daniel. It was Jimmy's cousin and Mike. They were the ones. I was waiting and talking to Kelly. I wasn't riding them."

"You said there were three ATVs. Who was the third rider?" He asked as Parker stood slowly.

"Listen, telling on us won't change anything. Everyone feels bad, but that's a _Nationa_l Park, Daniel - any trouble would be federal." Parker said regaining some of the strength to his voice.

"Who was the other rider?" Daniel asked again.

"It was Megan, so if you are thinking of talking, you better think hard. It won't just be Jimmy's cousin and Mike - it will be Megan who's in trouble, and I'm thinking she could do some talking of her own, couldn't she Daniel?"

***7***

"Where is she?" Guthrie asked nearly slamming into Adam as he ran into the house. Adam was standing in the front room handing Ford an ice pack.

"She's upstairs in bed, sleeping. Guthrie, wait." He said as Guthrie darted for the stairs. He caught hold of his baby brother just as he had reached the first step. "Wait." He repeated.

"They said she got hurt." Guthrie said. "Everyone on the bus was talking about it."

"Yeah, but she's okay." He studied Guthrie's face realizing it was pale. "Hey, she's okay, Guthrie."

"They said she was hurt." Guthrie said again.

"Yeah, but not badly. Her wrist is broken, so later you can sign the cast, and she has some stitches - she got a cut on her face, but she's okay." He tried to reassure his brother, and pull him closer into a hug, but Guthrie pulled away.

"I wanna see."

"She needs to rest. Later."

"Now."

"Guthrie, hey Guth." Adam spoke gently. "It's okay Buckaroo. She's okay. I haven't ever lied to you, have I?" Guthrie shook his head and stopped struggling against Adam's reach. "So, you can believe me. Hannah's okay. I couldn't lie about that could I?"

"No." Guthrie's voice was soft. "They said she was hurt. I heard it as soon as I sat down on the bus. They told me. It takes twenty-four minutes." He said looking up into Adam's face. "Twenty-four minutes from the school to here - and that's if you run as hard as you can from the bus stop."

Shocked by the depth of Guthrie's fears, Adam pulled him tight against his chest and could feel him trembling. "Hey, hey, easy. She's okay. Her eye is black as can be so she looks worse than she is but she's okay, buddy."

Guthrie clung tightly to Adam. "I love her, Adam." He whispered very, very softly. "I know it's only been . . . But I do. With all my heart." And he cried great heaving sobs. Adam sat down on the bottom step holding his no-longer-a-baby baby brother in his arms overwhelmed with the sweet and surprising goodness one 103 pound brunette had brought to his life. Looking up he could see Crane with Ford leaning on his shoulder watching them. Brian stood to the left a spoon still in his hand. He nodded his head at Adam knowing that Guthrie was safe in the arms of one of his parents.

"Me too." Adam said pushing Guthrie away just enough so he could see his face. Guthrie smiled sheepishly.

"You won't tell her I cried like a little kid, will ya?" He asked wiping his eyes.

"Nah, man. I'll tell her you and I both cried super macho, manly tears." He grinned at Guthrie who laughed then and all their brothers went back to what they had been before they'd been alarmed by Guthrie's frightened tone.

"I gotta wake her in about twenty minutes. You go start your chores and I'll come get you when it's time, okay?" He kissed Guthrie's cheek and watched him as he walked down the steps of the front porch and around the side of the house.

"You did really good, Adam." Crane's voice startled him. He was surprised to see his quiet younger brother standing beside him.

"Poor little man. He was shaking like a leaf." Adam said. "He'll feel better once he talks to her. If he saw her sleeping all bruised up like that. . . I hope he feels better."

"He does, but that's not what I meant." Adam turned and faced Crane. Crane said nothing for a long minute.

"Ah, hell, Crane! Knock it off!" Adam said good-naturedly. "You trying to give me a heart attack? I saw my wife lying on the ground bleeding, my brother with ankle big as his head! I got a baby brother coming apart at the seams 'cause he thinks his . . .his . . .Hannah's been killed and now you gonna have some heart-to-heart about my marital choices?"

"Yeah." Crane grinned at him. "That girl's way out of your league and too good for you."

"She's too damn good for all of us." Adam agreed. Crane's face broke into a wide smile.

"Just as long as you understand it." He said reaching for the door. "I gotta go find Daniel. He should've been finished with that tractor by now. He doesn't know about any of this." He paused before stepping onto the porch. "The word you were looking for was 'mother' by the way."

"What?"

"You said,'A baby brother who is coming apart at the seams because his _mother_ is hurt." Adam's eyes widened and filled with tears. "And Mama wouldn't mind one bit, Junior. _That's _how good you did with your marital choices." He left and Adam stood completely still right where he was long after Crane closed the door.

***7***

"It looks like it hurts." Guthrie told Hannah sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You are supposed to tell me it doesn't matter and that I'm pretty." She said reaching for his hand.

"What? Hannah, boys don't talk like that. Besides, you _know _you're pretty."

"I'm just telling you what a girl likes to hear, Guth."

"Girls!" Guthrie said shaking his head. "They are . . ."

"Listen, cowboy," Hannah interrupted. "According to your brother here, you come from a long line of love-at-first sight people so you better be careful and listen to my helpful tips."

Guthrie shook his head laughing.

"Time to rest." Adam said from where he stood watching them amused. "Say good-night, okay, Guth?"

"If you want, I'll read to you tomorrow like you did when I was sick." He said.

"That sounds good."

"It's a date, then. 'Night Hannah. I'm glad you are okay, and don't worry, you're still pretty."

"I can't grab ya, Guth, so do me a favor and give me a kiss. I'll never tell a soul, I promise." He laughed and kissed her right cheek. "You keep an eye on Adam for me, okay?"

"I promise." He rose and crossed the room. "'Night Adam."

"Night, shrimp." Adam said reaching out and roughing his hair.

They watched him leave and Adam sat beside her on their bed. She glanced over at him and reaching for his hand asked, "Long day, huh?"

"Nah, just run of the mill." He squeezed her fingers. "How you feel?"

"Oh, like I got thrown by a horse. It was such a nice morning too, Adam. They were so sweet."

"My brothers?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Ford maybe, but Evan?"

"They showed me the meadow." She looked up into his face, and he, blushed and looked down.

"Dad said that the flowers grew there because that's where she was standing when he proposed to her. He said he asked her, and after she said yes, there were flowers all around her. Mom said they were there all along and that he was too nervous to see them 'til she said yes."

"I've never seen a more beautiful spot and that they wanted to show it to me . . ."

"They love you." Adam said softly. "I hadn't been there in years and years. It made me so sad to see it, and I didn't have time for sad. But the day I met you, I went out riding - sort of in a daze and the next thing I knew I was at that meadow, but I wasn't sad. I was thinking of you." He smiled shyly at her.

"When I'm better, let's go there together, just you and me." She said softly and he nodded, leaning forward he kissed her forehead.

"You hungry?" He asked wiping his eyes and glancing away from her.

"No, but can you help me walk over to the bathroom?" She looked up at him slightly embarrassed. "So much for romance."

He rose and pulling back the covers, he helped her stand. She leaned on his arm as he walked her slowly down the hall.

"Baby, this is romance!" He said grinning at her. "Taking my girl, out for a walk - just the two of us." She laughed lightly and shook her head at him.

Daniel was coming up the stairs just then and turned white seeing Hannah.

"Daniel!" She said. "It looks worse than it is. I'm smiling at ya really. It just looks weird 'cause of these stitches."

"You okay? Is she okay?" He asked.

"She'll be fine. You fix that tractor?" Adam asked him.

"No, I need to go into town to get a part. You need anything, Hannah?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Daniel. Try not to look so stricken. You didn't knock me off that horse." She squeezed his arm with her good hand and he nodded unable to speak. He watched them, as Adam slowly led her down the hall to the bathroom. Her face was deeply bruised, her arm in a sling. She moved slowly leaning on Adam. He leaned against the wall overwhelmed with shame and guilt, and anger.

"You okay?" Crane asked him. "Aren't you gonna be late for band practice?"

"What? Oh, I was thinking of calling it off." Daniel said. "I could help around here."

"No need. Adam's got Hannah, and Ford just has a sprained ankle. We are all fine. Don't look so stressed. Everyone is alright. No one died. Although, someone might soon as Adam finds out who was riding those ATVs. Actually, someone might soon as _I_ find out who was riding those ATVs. Turns out, I got violent tendencies after all."

Daniel stared at Crane, and was relieved that Crane appeared to assume that Daniel was just shocked by his words.

"Who knew?" Crane said nodding his head at Daniel. "She's . . . Well, we are _all_ lucky she said yes, aren't we?"

"Yeah, man." Daniel said feeling a weight on his shoulders. "Yeah, we are." He turned and went slowly back down the stairs knowing that Crane would get suspicious if he didn't head out to band practice. He glance to the front room and saw Ford sitting with his foot up on the couch while Evan handed him a bowl of food - an ice pack on his ankle. He sighed and stepped out the door.

"See ya later, man." Brian called after him. "Don't be out super late. Me and Adam can only manage so much in one day."

"Yep." Daniel said closing the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

"There are about thirty families that I know that have ATVs. That's without even bothering to research it and yesterday was a school holiday for all the high school kids." Deputy Jack Thompson explained.

"So, you are saying they are going to get away with it!" Adam said his voice rising.

"No! I'm saying it might take time. We'll find out. This is Murphys. Sooner or later someone's gonna tell someone else. It is one small town." Jack said patiently.

"Great! She could've lost her eye! You see that cut? They could've been killed! They were right at those rocks!" Adam turned away from the deputy and his brother, his hands in the air in frustration.

"Adam," Crane cautioned him.

"Think about it, Adam. How long did it take until everyone in this whole town knew Hannah and Ford were hurt? Maybe fifteen minutes after you got to the hospital?" Jack said.

"Yeah, I guess. Guthrie heard about it on the school bus." Adam admitted begrudgingly facing them as he listened.

"See. People in this town talk. We are running our investigation, but I'm telling you that right now somewhere is some kid sweating it out - trying to figure if he should turn his friends in."

"I'd sure hate to be him!" Crane grinned. "Everyone knows your temper, Adam. And I can't imagine a person in town who doesn't love Hannah - well except maybe Wheeler."

"Well, Wheeler does have ATVs but I can't imagine Jack Wheeler going out for a joyride!" Jack said to them.

"I'd pay to see that!" Crane laughed with a glance at Adam who had relaxed enough to unclench his jaw.

"You tell Hannah and the boys if they remember anything else to give us a call, okay?" Jack said. The three men stood on the front porch, and Jack turned to head down the steps. "And if _you _learn anything let us handle it, Adam. I don't want to have to throw you in jail. You can't afford it and your wife has a wicked temper when she's riled."

"Yeah." Adam agreed with a sigh.

"I'm serious. Don't do anything stupid."

"I'll try not too." Adam said. They watched Jack climb into his cruiser and drive away. Crane turned to Adam.

"I can go out and help Brian. Why don't you take it easy."

"No, I shouldn't. We got stuff . . ."

"You're no good to us, Adam. You're distracted worrying over her anyway. Stay put. Do some chores around the house. Hell, climb in bed next to her and sleep - when's the last time you slept anyway? Just don't drag yourself out there. Accidents happen when you are distracted."

"Alright, I guess." Adam went inside and pretended to be straightening up but gave up and almost immediately went upstairs. She was asleep which was good. He'd had to wake her all night long and ask her ridiculous questions:

_"What's your name?"_

_"I'm lying in bed next to you and you don't know?" She'd grinned at him around four that morning. "Does that happen to you often?"_

_"Knock it off, Hannah." He'd told her._

_"Lighten up, Adam. I'm fine! It was an accident."_

_"They weren't allowed to be there!"_

_"They didn't know we'd be there! It was just coincidence."_

_"They hurt you."_

_"Not on purpose." She tried to reach for him but was hit with a wave of pain for her efforts._

_"Stop moving around!" He sounded angry._

_"Adam." She said knowing his anger covered his fears. "Hey, Rancher Man, I'm okay. I can take the pain."_

_"You shouldn't have to! That's protected land! You could've been killed!"_

_"We weren't!" She said emphasizing each word. "The only reason I'm hurt so badly is I didn't hold on tight enough. If I were a better rider . . ."_

_"You're a great rider!" He interrupted. "Evan said it was all he could do to hang on and he outweighs you by a good fifty pounds. He said you did great. You tucked and rolled just like you should. It wasn't your fault."_

He watched her now. Even with the bruises she was beautiful. He sat beside her on the bed and the image of her on the ground with blood running down her face washed over him.

"My name is Hannah McFadden. I am twenty-three years old. This is the Circle Bar Seven ranch and you are Adam Jackson McFadden, Jr. You have beautiful dark eyes, a fantastic body and a tendancy to get completely hysterical when one of your boys or your girl is hurt. You are very good looking but completely insane." She said without opening her eyes.

"Well, at least you think I'm good looking. Can you even see out of that eye?"

Opening her eyes, she sat up. "You look terrible. Did you sleep at all?"

"Oh, for pity's sake! Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"It might be because you look like you haven't slept since Carter was in office. Lay down and go to sleep."

"You? You're saying something about how I look?" His eyes grew wide. "You had twenty-four stitches! Half your face is black and blue."

He saw her eyes well with tears. "No, that's not what I meant! Damn it, Hannah! You're beautiful! That's not what I'm saying!"

"Are we gonna fight? Because if we are, can I have my next pain pill first?"

"I don't want to fight! What are we fighting about anyway? Are you mad at me because I'm mad that you nearly got killed? That doesn't seem fair." He rose and got her pain pills and a glass of water. She reached out taking one pill and he frowned at her. "Take 'em both."

"Adam!"

"We can fight about _this_ if you want." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Fine." She swallowed down both pills.

He sat down beside her. "It just pisses . . ."

"Hey!" She turned toward him.

"It just makes me angry!"

"They didn't do it on purpose. Adam, they were probably just kids."

"I know that! But that doesn't mean they shouldn't have consequences! What if if had been Ford? What if he was the one with twenty-four stitches?"

"Adam . . ."

"What if it had been Guthrie?"

"Don't even say that!"

"See! You'd be mad!" He sat back down facing her. He rubbed his face with his hand, sighing.

"Adam, Guthrie's a child. I'm an adult and being angry or punishing folks won't change anything. Would you please just lie down and sleep?"

"Sleeping won't change how angry I feel."

"No, but it was scary and it would be nice to have you near me." She looked up at him.

"Hey," He said his tone immediately softening. He sat down beside her on the bed gently, sliding an arm around her. "Hey, you're okay. The boys were okay."

"I couldn't check on them." She said softly. "If they'd been really hurt, I wouldn't have been able to help them. I keep thinking of that."

"They weren't though and you did help Ford. He said so. I imagine if he had been hurt no broken arm would have stopped you."

"But I couldn't have lifted them or climbed up on that horse. It would've been so . . ." She swallowed down tears.

"Remember what the doc said? He said you'd been through a trauma, right? That emotions surface after the fact and that your meds will make it worse."

"Yeah. That's right." She sighed. "I just, I," She looked up into his face, her good eye holding his steadily. "I didn't know I'd worry over them so much. I didn't understand." Adam's dark eyes filled with tears.

"Honey," He said softly.

"I didn't know I'd love them so much. I do, Adam. All of them - even Brian." Her words slowed as her pain meds kicked in and her eyes slowly fluttered. She moved closer, resting her head on Adam's chest.

"They love you too." He said as she drifted back to sleep. "Even Brian - although I'm not sure he's realized it yet." He closed his own eyes, holding her gently in his arms. He was so tired. It had been the longest day - two days now. He felt his anger slide away, replaced with thankfulness - that his brothers were alright, that her injuries were relatively minor but mostly that she lay in his arms; his girl for keeps.

***7***

Daniel paced outside the feedstore. He wanted to go in but realized it would be better to wait until her shift ended. He looked at his watch again. 3:45. She'd be off at 4:00. He sighed and leaned against the building. He hadn't really spoken to her since . . .what a jerk he'd been! He hadn't understood until now what a colossal jackass he'd been. And now, so much depended on a stupid mistake from his past! It had been nearly a year now and still it haunted him! He should've just come clean then! Brian and Adam could've . . . No! A year ago was before Hannah's mellowing influence on Adam. His big brother would have screamed and screamed at him, and then he would've tanned his hide.

Daniel wiped his sweaty palms against his t-shirt just as Megan stepped out into the sunlight, her eyes wide with surprise at seeing him there.

_Here goes nothing. _He thought as he braced himself. _No, here goes everything._ He corrected and stepping towards her timidly, he opened his mouth to speak at long last.


	5. Chapter 5

Jimmy stood with his head hanging down, between his parents as they climbed out of their jeep and turned toward the downtown sidewalk.

"Mom?" He asked looking up at her.

"You have to do it, son. You have to do what's right. They could've been killed, you understand that, don't you? They could've died. Mrs. McFadden was hurt. Her family has a right to know that you take responsibility for that. You have to be the kind of man who takes responsibility for the things he does, even if they are accidents."

"I know." He said. "But I'm scared."

"We aren't gonna just leave you, Jimmy." His father told him. "We are here with you." Jimmy nodded and drawing in a deep breath, he stepped through the doors and into the sheriff's office.

***7***

Megan paused hesitantly before saying, "Hey, Daniel."

"I figure you might not want to talk to me, but I was hoping that maybe you and I could go for a walk." He said to her.

She shook her head. "Don't be silly. Of course, I'll talk to you."

They turned and walked away from the downtown area and down a road that ran between two open fields. There was no one else on the road.

"I'm really sorry about everything, and I was a jerk for not telling you that." He began, deciding there was no room for pride.

"You did apologize. Twice." She said. "You wrote those letters."

"I didn't know if you had read them. I was still a jerk. I never should have gone to that party in the first place. Parker is always talking me into things. I _knew_ there'd be drinking. I _knew _there'd be pot. It was stupid. And ditching you for her, geez, that was mean, Megan. I was stupid then and a little drunk. I was an idiot."

"I know Parker talked to you. How are Hannah and Ford?" She asked him.

"They'll be okay. Ford's just got a sprained ankle. Hannah's pretty beat up. I haven't said anything to anyone."

"Murphys is small. Someone is probably talking already." Megan sighed. "It was so stupid. I never should've gone. I didn't even really want to. Parker can be so . . .relentless, you know? And I've been sort of depressed since I got turned down for that scholarship. I wanted to be in school this year, not working at the stupid feed store."

"Yeah, I know how that feels. It kind of sucks to be trapped in a different life from the one you wanted." He agreed.

"I'd never talk, Daniel. I know that's what Parker told you. He just doesn't want to get in trouble. I'd never do that to you. _She's _the one who lied. You didn't know that she wasn't sixteen, yet."

"She seemed a lot older." He sighed. "Still, I have to take responsibilities for it. It has haunted me all this time; the way I treated you, the things she told people about me. I am sorry, Megan. I did care about you, and I never should have gone off with her - especially considering she is your cousin."

"Ashley's like that though. She steals and lies. She takes everything from her friends and family. I've seen her take a ten dollar bill off our grandfather's dresser. And you are right, she seems a lot older than she is, but Daniel I don't want you worrying over it anymore. I should have told you before. I was just angry at you for ditching me like that. It really hurt and I wanted to make you suffer. But I should have told you. It wasn't yours. She had already told me she was pregnant _before _ we went to that godawful party. It wasn't your baby."

"I know that." Daniel said simply.

"How did you know that?" She studied his face and then her eyes lit up with surprise. "Oh! She lied? She lied about that?"

"She'd been drinking and we'd just met and I'm not . . . I couldn't . . . It was bad enough I took off with her, and spent all that time kissing her alone. But looking closer, she looked younger than she said, and I . . . well, I'm not that kind of guy." He looked down embarrassed.

"I can't believe I listened to her! She lies about everything! Of course, she'd lie about this too! All this time you let me believe - let all of us believe that you just ditched her after . . .why? Why didn't you try and set us straight?"

"What would be the point? And besides, would you believe me? I kept hoping that at least one of you would really think about it. I mean, think about me. Family is pretty important to me. You think I would let any baby of mine just got off somewhere and I'd never see him? Really?"

"Wait, so why haven't you said anything to your brother? About the ATVs? Why haven't you talked?" Megan paused leaning against a fence post.

"She lies, Megan. You know that. And I was eighteen and she was fifteen. She could say anything she wants. All she has to do is say a few words, and well, I'd have to defend myself. I did go off with her alone, and everyone saw it. And everyone believed her." He rubbed his face with his hand. "Geez, Adam's gonna kill me for sure. I was so damn stupid! It is just what he was always warning me about!"

"You're gonna tell him?" She asked.

"I have too. I'm sick to death of living with this hidden away. It has kept me awake at night for so long now. Every time anyone tells me I've done something good - I remember it. It's ruined things for so long. And I want, more than anything to be able to look you in the eyes again - I want to look myself in the eye again."

"You can." She said softly reaching for his hand. "I'm sorry I never even bothered to ask you, Daniel. You are right. I should have known better. I should have known _you_ better. If you want, I'll go with you to talk to Adam."

"No. You better not. The only way I can explain me not talking is to talk about the ATVs, Megan. I'm sorry about that. I know it was just a stupid accident. But Adam . . . he's always worried, you know. So he gets upset fast."

"Well, it was his wife." She said.

"No. It's more than that. Adam's kind of a complicated guy. He's always waiting for something bad to happen, and someone else to die and leave him. I know it was a long time ago, but sometimes I don't think it was - at least not for Adam. And her getting hurt like that . . .Adam loves Hannah like really, really deep down loves her . . .and seeing her hurt like that, well, he's not gonna back down. I'll do the best I can, Megan. I swear it. I can't promise anything, though. You better talk to your folks."

"Yeah, I guess I better. I'm really sorry for everything, Daniel. I am. I was horrified when I found out they'd been hurt. I wanted to say something but Parker and Jimmy said we had to stay quiet. I am so sorry."

"I know that."

"I'd never, ever hurt Ford, or your sister-in-law on purpose. If only we'd been ten seconds slower or faster! None of this would have ever happened!" She covered her face with her hands clearly distressed.

"I know that, and you know what, Hannah does too."

"She does?" Megan looked up at him.

"Yeah, I heard her trying to reason with Adam. She's your only hope, Megan. And Hannah's really good at getting Adam to calm down, but I can't promise anything. You understand all that might happen?"

"I understand. Still, I'm glad we finally talked. And you and me, there's nothing bad between us anymore. Okay?" She said looking up at him with her bright blue eyes.

"I'm glad and I am sorry, Megan. I really, truly am." He smiled at her, and she reached out to take hold of his hand. She held it the whole time he walked her back to town.

***7***

Daniel sat frozen where he was, his head down. He couldn't look up and face Adam, or Brian or Hannah. He'd told them everything and now he felt that his words separated him from his brothers; from his family. He was a man all alone.

"Danny," Adam said and he was surprised by the sound of his brother's voice. He'd expected fury. He'd expected anger. Adam sounded sad; he sounded afraid. Daniel still didn't look up. He couldn't met his brothers' eyes; he couldn't see their disappointment, and he certainly couldn't look at Hannah.

He was surprised to feel a soft hand brush over his hair and he began to cry when Hannah kissed the top of his head.

"It's okay, Daniel." She said softly, sitting beside him. She wrapped her good arm around him and pulled him into her shoulder as he cried. "She's the one who lied. She's the one who did wrong."

"You always said to be careful and not to make foolish decisions. I didn't know she was fifteen. I didn't understand what a big deal that was! And everyone, everyone they all thought . . ."

"Hey, you think I would've just believed something someone else told me you did?" Adam said coming and sitting on the other side of Daniel. "Danny, hey, I thought we worked all this out. I love you, man. All those times I got on your case, you know what I was trying to do."

"Yeah, but I was still so stupid. She could say anything, Adam. She could put me in jail."

"No!" Adam said firmly, angrily. "No. All it would take is one DNA test. That baby isn't yours Daniel. You said so. I believe you."

"What about you?" Daniel asked looking across at Brian.

"What? Do I believe you? That's a stupid question, Danny and you know it. I'm just thinking how it should be _me_ who's in this situation, not you. Lord, knows I've made some mistakes - so many more than you." He glanced at Hannah. "You married the good brother, Hannah. I haven't been all that careful with how I've treated . . .I just can't believe you've carried this all this time. Why didn't you talk to us? Why?"

"I thought you'd be angry. I thought Adam would kill me." Daniel said looking up at his brother. "No that isn't true. I was ashamed. I hate letting you down." He looked down as his eyes filled with tears. "You two are all I have. And you are my brothers, but you're my parents too. I knew this would disappoint you, and cause you worry, and bring you grief."

"Hey," Adam said lifting Daniel's chin with his hand. "Hey, Danny. I love you. Lord, knows a woman has led me down the path a time or two. It is so easy to get fooled by a pretty face - especially if you've been drinking and especially when you are young. That's why I tried to . . . that's what I'd been saying all along. You know I've made mistakes. Hell, I dragged poor Hannah all the way out here without bothering once to tell her what she'd really signed on for - you think I'm proud of that?"

"Why now?" Hannah asked Daniel softly. "Has something happened? Did she contact you? Let _me _ talk to her." Daniel and his brothers all turned to Hannah surprised.

_Whoa!_ Daniel thought making a mental note to never, ever cross Hannah. She sounded fierce and looked angry.

"No, Hannah. No." He smiled at her. "I appreciate it, but no she didn't talk to me. She hasn't. Not ever. She just talks to Megan. So only a few of the kids from that party know about it. Megan, Parker, Jimmy and Allison, I think. I'm not sure. No, it is about the other day - when you and Ford got hurt."

"Oh." She said sitting back. He was impressed at how quickly she put it all together.

"What?" Adam asked.

"He knows who was on those ATVs, don't you? Parker? Megan? They told him if he talked - then they'd talk." She put her arm back around Daniel's shoulder, kissing him. "You poor thing! How long have you known? Did you know yesterday? No wonder you look so terrible. Listen to me, I'll take care of those no-good-low-down-lie-believing back-stabbers! They think they can get away with causing you all this anguish and they . . ."

"Easy, hon." Brian said laughing. "Jesus! Adam, where did you find her? She's gonna go 100% Mama bear on them! Taking it easy, Hannah. It doesn't have to be settled with violence, you know."

She shook her head at him. "I'm not mad about being hurt. I'm mad about him. You aren't furious for what they've put him through?"

"Oh, yeah, but you are scaring me there. I've seen your right hook." He grinned at her.

"Megan's gonna talk to her parents. I went and talked to her today. I set her straight about her cousin, and I told her I'd tell you. Parker called me before you were hurt to invite me out to come along. I knew they were in the National Forest. I told him it was protected land, but I didn't do anything else. Then after you guys were hurt he came to see me. He explained what would happen if I said anything. I popped him in the jaw. I was so piss . . . angry at him. He didn't even have the decency to apologize to you. I'm sorry, Hannah. I really am. I wouldn't have you hurt for the world."

"Oh, I know that." She looked up at her husband. "You haven't said anything. What?"

"I'm too angry." He said stiffly, but glanced down at Daniel. "Not at you. I . . . they hurt you and Ford both, and then they came after Daniel here. I'm so . . .I gotta . . .I can't . . ." He turned and started to walk out the door, but paused. "I'm not going out after anyone. I'm not mad at one single person in this room. You hear me Daniel Robert? I am NOT angry at you but if I try to talk to anyone right now . . .I'll be back. You make sure she takes her damn pain pill, and if you don't I will be mad at _you_ , girl." He turned and walked out.

"I can see why you fell for him." Brian offered. He rose from where he sat and patted Daniel's face gently. "It's gonna be okay, little brother. Me and Dad got this, okay." He held Daniel's face in his hand until Daniel nodded. He turned to Hannah then. "Don't look so worried, Mrs. McFadden. I'm going out after him. You stay put and keep an eye on the baby, here. Adam's fine. He's just mad as hell. It's better you _don't_ see that. I'll bring your sweetheart home. You make sure she takes her pills, alright?"

Daniel nodded.

"You know, you get ready to tangle with Daniel's buddies might be the minute I started to fall in love with you myself." He told Hannah with a wink. "You keep it up and I might like you on a regular basis." He teased her, but before he left, he kissed her on the forehead saying softly, "Everything's gonna be okay."

Daniel rose and watched Brian head out the door after Adam. He sighed and turned back to Hannah.

"You must be really happy you said yes." He said sarcastically to her.

She rose from where she sat, smiling and pulling him by the hand said, "Come on, little brother. You are gonna help me with super."

"Me?"

"Oh, yeah. You'll owe me at least that after I talk your big brother down from pressing charges against Megan, and those morons you used to hang out with."

"You think you can?" He asked her shocked.

"I'm the _only_ one who can. But you better make sure Guthrie never finds out. He'll try and take on Jimmy and Parker on his own. Don't look so surprised, Daniel. It's what family does. I'm the only sister you got right now, and only you_r sist_er can talk Mr. Revenge down off that cliff." He followed her wide-eyed into the kitchen.

"I'm more than happy I said yes_, Danny Bo_y, I'm downright joyous!" She grinned at his surprise. "Now quit that damn crying and help me roll out this pie crust."

"Hannah! No cursing! You said so!"

"I did that's right. Sorry. It's been a tough day, you should give me a break. Now, go wash your hands."

He turned to wash his hands at the sink but not before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the uninjured side of her face. "I am so glad you told him yes." He said. "I love you, Hannah. You _are _my sister."

"Damn . . darn straight." She said catching herself just in time.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews. I love reading them. And thank you to Vinsmouse for the suggestion ;) I'm sure you'll catch it when you read it._

Adam glanced up from where he stood near the fence line to see Hannah, wrapped in his parka walking toward him. He set his tools aside, and leaned against a nearby stump.

"Hey." He said as she approached.

"Hey, yourself. Brian said you were finished throwing and smashing things." She smiled up at him with her eyebrows raised.

He laughed and swept a hand over his face, and nodded sheepishly. "I guess handling my emotions isn't really my strong suit, is it?"

"Not so much. You okay?" She reached out with her good hand and rubbed his arm.

"Well, not really. I'm still mad as hell for what they put him through, and what they put you through." He sighed. "I know what you are gonna say, and I even know that you are right, but Hannah, geez! Look at you!"

"Oh, I'm fine. I could just as easily hurt myself by taking too sharp a turn or hitting a rock the wrong way. You know that. The world is full of danger." She met his eyes with both of hers. The puffiness had begun to fade, as a result she could now see clearly out of both eyes.

"I know that." He said sharply, and if she hadn't known him so well, she would've thought he was angry with her.

"I know you do. Honey, hey, I understand it. You think I'm not mad? Listen to me, you give me a chance and I'll set that Ashley straight, only you better save up for bail money first."

"You've got a temper, girl." He said smiling at her and shaking his head.

"I'm protective of our boys." She said simply and he leaned over and kissed her, overwhelmed at how much better his life was with her beside him.

"I can see that. I know we can't press charges, but that won't help things. That was federal land, any trouble that comes their way won't come from us. Those kids are in trouble."

"Yep, but we don't need to make it worse, do we?" She looked up into his warm dark eyes, and he wrapped his arm around her so that she could lean into him.

"No, I guess not." He sighed. "I can't believe he carried this for a year. Why? Why didn't he talk to Brian and me?"

"You are everything to him, Adam. You should see how he looks at you. I know it wasn't your choice, and I know the two of you tangle from time to time, but oh, how he wants you to be proud of him. He loves you and looks up to you with everything he's got. He takes it hard when you correct him. He wants to make you proud. He was ashamed that he got himself in that situation."

"I'm nobody to look up to." He sighed. "I'm not my father."

"No, but you are _their_ father." She said and he ducked his head, burying his face in her hair.

"No, I'm just . . ."

"Don't argue with me! Listen, _boy_ you hear me. You are doing a really, really great job. You and Brian both. Your housekeeping stinks, but raising boys into men - well I'd trust you with my own sons, now wouldn't I?"

"Where do you get off calling me boy?" He asked her in mock anger.

"Where do you get off calling me girl?" She retorted, but then grinned at him, and he laughed.

"You're my girl; for always."

"Damn straight. Which is why you should listen to me when I tell you that you are doing a good job."

"Stop cursing." He met her gaze and sighed. "You are right. We won't press charges, but they'd better at least look you in the eye and apologize - although I doubt Jack Wheeler will allow his little nephew to so much as set his foot on our land. Geez, Parker seems to take after him."

"Parker's just insecure and trying to make himself bigger than he is." She said. "You McFadden boys are kind of impressive. I'm half glad I grew up in Denver. You are an intimidating lot."

"Us? We are just a band of raggedy yahoos trying to keep our ranch, and hoping someday that we can convince a beautiful girl to stick around, but we never could find one."

"Hey!" She protested.

"Yep, we did a hell of alot better than a beautiful girl - we got an angle to stop by, and it looks like she's retired her wings to tough it out with a bunch of cowboys." He laughed and kissed her.

"I'm gonna remind you of this, next time you get mad at me. I'm an angel and don't you forget it." She wrapped her arms around him, and they stood kissing until a showering of rain drove them inside the house.

***7***

"That's it. All the babies are in bed." Brian said stepping into Adam and Hannah's bedroom where they waited with Daniel and Crane.

"Alright, so Hannah here convinced me that we aren't gonna press any charges against Parker, Jimmy or Megan, or Jimmy's cousins. There's no point. They are already in enough trouble being on federal land like that. I half wish we could do more for them. Everyone here knows what it is like to make a stupid mistake when you are young."

"Yeah." Daniel agreed hanging his head, but Crane reached over and squeezed his neck.

"Knock it off. Every man here understands. Pretty girls . . ." He glanced at his brothers. "They can be trouble. No offense, Hannah."

"None taken." She laughed. "What are we going to do about this Ashley person?" She asked her nose wrinkled in disgust at Ashley's name.

"I don't think I need to worry about it." Daniel said. "The only person who'd make trouble would be Parker, but it isn't his business, and Ashley would have to agree. From what Megan told me, Ashley's got enough trouble. She doesn't need to take on me. Besides, Ashley _knows_ I'm not the father - why would she come after me."

"That's true. There's nothing for her to gain." Brian agreed.

"Thank God, we aren't rich!" Adam laughed. "Alright then, so we keep this Ashley and ATV business to ourselves. Not," He looked pointedly at Daniel. "Because we are ashamed of you, but because I'm going to have enough trouble reigning in Mrs. McFadden, here without adding Evan and Guthrie to the mix. I don't need any _more_ furious vigilantes."

"I can behave." She said demurely. Four sets of eyebrows raised in doubt. "Well," She added seeing their faces. "I can try."

"Good. Daniel and I will go into town tomorrow and talk to Jack. You wanna come Brian?"

"No, you got it covered _Dad_. I spent too much time down at the courthouse." He grinned. "And speaking of beautiful trouble. I got a date. See you all later!" He grinned and with a wink at Daniel he left. Crane followed behind.

"I gotta finish those notes on the inoculations. We should finish tomorrow - if nothing exciting happens for once!"

Daniel rose to go, but Adam caught his arm. "Sit down, Daniel. I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm gonna go make some coffee." Hannah said rising.

"You don't have to leave. You can stay." Adam said to her.

"Yeah, Hannah. Stay." Daniel said. "He won't knock me flat with you here." He teased.

She sat back down on the edge of their bed. Daniel was sitting across from her in the armchair. Adam stood by the window, but stepped closer to Daniel.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really proud of you, Danny." Daniel's eyes grew wide with shock.

"Proud? Why would you be proud? I screwed things up, sorry, Hannah. I messed things up pretty badly."

"No. Holding your tongue like you did, and facing things head on - that's what a man does. It took a lot for you to allow them to think those things about you. I'm proud of the way you went and faced it after it affected your family. You stood up for Ford, and for Hannah. You stood up for me. I appreciate that." Adam knelt in front of Daniel who had put his head down. He rested a hand on Daniel's knee.

"I was so ashamed." Daniel said softly.

"I know that. A man would be ashamed - only a boy would act like it was nothing. But, Danny, you can always, always come to me. I'm so proud of you. You are such a good, strong, young man. You take your responsibilities seriously, and you are so talented. You got no business still being here in this tiny little town. And I know one day, you'll leave me. But I'm so grateful and happy that you are here with me now. You are such a good brother."

Daniel looked up then with big eyes filled with tears. He glanced at Hannah who smiled through her tears and nodded at him encouragingly.

"I aim to make you proud, Adam. I do. I know I don't always make the best choice, but honestly. I try hard to be like you and to live up to you."

Adam's jaw moved side to side, and he said nothing, unable to speak. He turned his face away, looking out the window. The two men were silent. Both fighting down tears.

"Oh, you cowboys!" Hannah said rising and taking Adam's hand. "Daniel Robert, you are such a good son. And Adam is so proud of you. I've only known you what, maybe three months? And I'm so proud that you call me sister. I'm amazed at how talented you are, and I see you working hard to make him proud, and he is. You remember that." She reached out and lifted his chin so that he was forced to look at her. "Even when he's bellowing out of all that fear he's got inside him and bossing you like an old grump; he's so proud of you."

"I am." Adam said agreeing. "I love you, Daniel. You and me, we paved a hard road together. And I love you."

"I love you, too, _Dad_." Daniel said but there was no teasing as he said it.

"Oh, hug your brother." Hannah said giving Adam a push. "I'm going downstairs." She turned and left the room but now before she glanced over her shoulder to see Adam pull Daniel up and into his arms. She nodded satisfied, and wiping the tears from her face left them together; father and son.


	7. Chapter 7

Megan hesitated at the bottom step of the Circle Bar Seven home. She glanced at Jimmy beside her.

"Nervous?" He asked, his own voice trembling.

"I'm terrified." She admitted. "I'm scared of Daniel's brother. I always have been."

"Yeah." Jimmy said with a sigh. "Come on, you can hold my hand if it makes you feel better, but I've got to warn you, it is sweaty and shaky."

"Mine too." She grinned at him but reached for his hand and they walked up the steps together.

***7***

"You put out a plate of cookies? Han - nah!" Adam bellowed. "This isn't a party."

"I certainly hope not. One plate of cookies would make a sad party." She looked up into Adam's stormy face. "Adam! They are kids. Any one of your brothers could be in their shoes. Or are you gonna argue that no McFadden has ever made a bad decision that caused trouble?"

"Well, no." He glanced around at his brothers who all looked away, snickering. They _loved_ to watch Hannah manage him. It made him crazy - first that she could handle him so well, and second that his brothers nearly always got a front row seat.

"Well, I'd like to think their would be a plate of cookies for them. I'd like to think someone was kind enough and understanding enough to know they were just kids who meant no harm." She held onto his arm. He was standing, grumpily with his hands in his pockets, and she leaned against him looking up at his eyes. "Wouldn't you?"

"I guess." He spit out, frustrated that she was being so reasonable - and that she was right.

"Alright, then. I know you are angry. I know it is because you love me, but seriously, try not to terrify them. Try and look at them and see Daniel or Evan, or Ford or Guthrie. Think of Guthrie in his little footie pajamas reaching out to you with his little arms, and great big eyes."

"Hannah!" Guthrie protested. "How'd you know about those footie pajamas?" His eyes were wide.

"She was guessing." Adam said. "It was just a lucky guess." He said to her, now unable to shake the image of Guthrie as a cuddly toddler; not the image he wanted when facing her "attackers".

"I was 100% wrong." Brian said to Adam. "I admit it! I am so unbelievably happy you married her, and if things don't work out - you're the one who's leaving, Adam. We're keeping her." He laughed and winked at Hannah who shook her head at him - her surly brother-in-law.

"Well, you better play your cards right, then cowboy." She told him. "At least if you expect me to stick around."

"Oh!" His brothers cheered, and even Adam had to smile. He never minded watching her manage Brian.

"Well, we've learned one thing from this whole disaster." Crane said with a grin. "Never, ever, ever tangle with Mrs. McFadden!"

"Damn straight!" Daniel agreed.

"Language boys." Hannah reminded them blushing. The doorbell rang, and everyone turned to the door. "Remember Adam, be nice." She shook a finger at him, but leaned up and kissed him before he turned and went the door.

"It's hard to keep calm looking at those stitches, darlin'." He said over his shoulder and opened the door to a trembling Megan and Jimmy.

"Well." He said coldly.

"Mr. McFadden . . ." Jimmy began his voice pitched high.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Hannah said coming up beside Adam. "Come in." Adam stepped out of the way and they walked past him and followed her into the front room. "Sit down."

"Oh, you're face!" Megan said tears pooling in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. McFadden! I'm so sorry! I never should have . . .We never, ever meant for anyone to get hurt."

"But people did." Adam said but his voice was surprisingly gentle.

"Yes. They did." Jimmy said. "And we should've apologized. We should have stopped to make sure everyone was alright. But we didn't and that was wrong."

"We didn't know you'd been hurt - not until later. If I had known . . ." Megan sighed. "Actually, I don't know what I would've done. I can't believe the things I've already done." She looked up at Adam, and Daniel was impressed with her bravery. "I never thought I would act this way - hiding from the truth and hurting Daniel too. I've a lot to be sorry for."

"You knew the truth about your cousin, but didn't tell Daniel." Hannah said, and now it was her voice that was cold.

"Yes." Megan admitted.

"You let people believe that lie about him! You allowed people to think he was . . ." Her voice rose and Adam put a restraining hand on her arm.

"Easy, there." He said to her.

"No, she's right. She _should_ be angry! I didn't understand - not until I talked to Daniel and then my parents. I didn't understand what her being only fifteen meant. I didn't know, Daniel. I didn't realize that her lies could have put you in jail. I didn't know about that. My father explained it to me."

"That's no excuse!" Hannah said. "It is bad enough just allowing all his friends to think he was the kind of man who'd let a helpless child suffer!"

"Easy there, Mama Bear." Brian said softly and she turned surprised at his tenderness toward her; surprised at the name he'd given her. She drew in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Megan. I'd like to blame it on the medication they gave me, but I haven't taken any today. I'd like to blame it on one of these boys here, but it's just me. I feel protective of Daniel. You put him under a pretty hard strain for a pretty long time. I understand he did wrong. I understand he hurt you, but I guess the mama bear in me is pretty powerful."

"You shouldn't apologize to me." Megan said surprised. "We are apologizing to you."

"We also spoke with the hospital and are taking responsibility for those bills, and if there is any follow up or physical therapy, please send the bill to us." Jimmy said.

"Thank you." Adam said genuinely surprised.

"What's going to happen with it being federal land?" Daniel asked.

"We are waiting to see. We are hoping for probation, but we won't know for a few more weeks." Megan said.

"What about Mike and Parker?" Daniel asked.

"Well, they are both Wheeler's so they have their own lawyer, and we don't know anything about their deal." Jimmy said.

"I don't imagine Mike Wheeler or his cousin Parker will be stopping by for an apology." Adam said with a shake of his head.

"No, I don't think so either." Jimmy said. "We tried to talk them into it, and you know, I think Mike really wants too, but he is really scared of his dad. It wouldn't be easy to stand up to him."

"Yeah." Adam agreed.

"We don't want to take up any more of your time." Megan said. "We just wanted you to know that we take what happened really seriously, both near that fence line, and the things I let people believe about Daniel. I have gone to everyone I can remember who knew about it, and explained things. Don't be surprised if you get a few more apologies, Daniel."

Daniel raise his eyebrows with a glance at Adam. "I appreciate that Megan. Thanks for doing that."

"Well, it was the least I could do, seeing as how I was the one who messed everything up for you."

Megan and Jimmy rose and the family walked them to the door.

"Thank you for letting us in, Mr. McFadden. You didn't have to, and we really appreciate it. Be sure to send the bills to us, and we sure hope that both Ford and Mrs. McFadden are better soon." Jimmy said, and was surprised when Adam stretched out his hand to shake Jimmy's.

"Thank you for coming over. I appreciate how difficult that must have been."

"Yes sir." Jimmy said and both he and Megan walked down the steps to Jimmy's waiting 4x4. The family drifted away but Daniel and Adam stood near the door, Hannah hovering protectively with Crane standing just a step behind her.

"You okay, Daniel?" Crane asked and they all turned to him.

"Yeah. It was nice to hear her say sorry, I guess. It is nice to know that people heard the truth." He shrugged looking up at Adam. "What do you think?"

"I was just thinking how much more I like you than any of your friends." Adam said and Daniel's eyes grew wide with shock and blushing, he smiled up at his older brother who put a hand on his shoulder. "You are a good man, Danny."

"Daniel." He corrected him, and Adam grinned.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Hannah." Daniel smiled at his sister-in-law who blushed, and looking up caught Adam's eye.

"I thought you were gonna rip her arms off or something!" Adam smiled at his wife. "You told _me_ to stay calm!"

"Well, I don't like people messing with my boys!" She said defensively, and impulsively she kissed Daniel's forehead. "Next time you get into any kind of trouble, you talk to me! I'll take care of it." Daniel laughed, and they all watched her as she left the room to go do one of the thousands of chores she'd cheerfully taken over since Adam had married her.

"I am not kidding." Crane said to Adam. "You do NOT deserve her and if you screw this up I will despise you to my dying day."

"Thanks, buddy. No pressure." Adam said laughing and giving Crane's arm a gentle punch. He reached for his hat. "I guess I better get back at it." He left but not out the front door. He went back towards the kitchen so that he could kiss the wife he didn't quite deserve before spending another day trying to make his father's dreams come true.

"You really alright?" Crane asked Daniel.

"Yeah man. I'm just embarrassed by the whole thing. I was pretty stupid."

"Well, look on the bright side, you could have been stupider. At least your only mistake was making out with that girl."

"That's true. Thanks Crane, I feel happy that I wasn't as stupid as I could've been." Daniel said wryly looking up at his older brother.

"I'm just trying to cheer you up, buddy." Crane grinned at him.

"Good job, there." Daniel said shaking his head at him.

"I wish you'd told me about it." Crane said suddenly serious. "I thought you could tell me anything."

"I can." Daniel said. "I should have. I was trying to prove to myself that I was a man who can handle things himself."

"I can understand that." Crane said.

"A man doesn't handle things himself." Adam said surprising both brothers. He stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the front room. He moved closer to Daniel. "A man is wise enough to know you can't manage life all alone. If you are a lucky man, you've got brothers at your side to lean on when trouble rolls your way - which it always does even when it isn't of your own making. And if you are truly lucky, you'll find yourself a pretty girl to carry any troubles on her back too."

He reached out with his rough, strong fingers and lifted Daniel's chin so that he was forced to look him in the eye. "A man asks for help and apologizes. You remember that Daniel Robert McFadden. Mama used to say it all the time."

"Yeah. She did! I forgot about that." Daniel said smiling.

"Alright then, now I'll ask for help." Adam said and Daniel looked up at him surprised. "You gonna work today, or not?"

Daniel laughed. "Oh,_ that_ kind of help. Let me get my jacket." He grabbed his jacket and followed Adam out the door and down the steps. Daniel watched his older brother stride ahead of him thinking, and not for the first time, that Adam was impressively intimidating when he wanted to be, but could be so kind and gentle. It was a puzzle. He could remember all the times that Adam had comforted him as a small boy. He remembered vividly sitting on Adam's lap weeping, just nine years old and so incredibly heart-broken over the loss of his parents. Adam was seventeen then, or maybe by then he had turned eighteen. He had no idea how Adam had been able to manage so much so young. He sighed, and hoped again that he could be half as good a man as his older brother.

"Hey, quit daydreaming!" Adam said irritated, shaking Daniel out of his warm thoughts. "We got tons to do!"

Daniel smiled and shaking his head at his older brother said, merely out of habit, "Alright! Geez! Calm down, Dad!"

"Don't call me 'Dad'" Adam said angrily, and Daniel smiled loving the simple McFadden traditions.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for your patience. Our computer took ill, and I was unable to post anything for a bit. Thanks for all the reviews and whatnot. I love hearing from everyone. _

***7***

Gripping the reins of his horse, Chief, Adam McFadden crossed the meadow and turned toward home. The day was surprisingly warm and sunny and the noon sun shone bright. He was hoping that it would be just he and his wife for lunch. The odds were slim of course, although his three younger brothers were in school, it still left three brothers hanging around. He loved his brothers; he really did. But sometimes he wished he could step into his house, grab Hannah and kiss her until the morning broke.

He was relieved that both she and Ford had recovered; no worse for wear. She had the stitches taken out two days ago and the bruising had at last faded. The only reminder of the accident was the light scar left behind and the small cast that ran from her hand to a few inches below her elbow. The scar troubled her more than the cast. It ran from just below her eye out toward her ear. He reassured her daily that it was hardly noticeable. Of course he could care less about one stupid scar, Hannah was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and the more he got to know her, the more beautiful she became.

He crested the last hill and could see the barn and house just below him when he saw a lone figure approach him. Grinning he spurred his horse towards her.

"Hey, there, Rancher Man." She said looking up at him and shading her eyes with her hand.

"Hey yourself, beautiful. Where you going?"

"Well, I was hoping someone could give me a lift. I've got this lunch packed." She indicated the backpack she wore. "And I was thinking of a picnic."

"Hmmm. . . Maybe up at that meadow?" He asked.

"Yep. I'd like to see those flowers again."

"Are you particular about who gives you a lift or will any old cowboy do?"

"No. I'm very particular." She smiled up at him. "Just one cowboy will do."

He laughed and stretching his strong arm toward her, he reached down and lifted her up onto Chief behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and his heart hit double time as she leaned against him.

"Ready girl?" He glanced at her over his shoulder.

"Yep!" She said. "Take me to your Mama's meadow."

He held Chief still for one minute longer and said seriously. "It's your meadow now, darling." He kicked Chief in the flanks and they raced off at a gallop before she could respond.

***7***

"What does it say?" Guthrie asked looking over Ford's shoulder at the note they'd discovered after returning home from school.

"Pot Roast in the oven. Salad in the fridge. Back by nightfall or maybe later. H and A" Ford read.

"Where'd they go?" Guthrie asked.

"Out." Brian said stepping in the door. "What's a matter Guth? Miss your Mama?"

"Don't tease him. Bri." Crane said stepping in just behind him.

"I bet they went up to the meadow." Guthrie said cheerfully.

"Don't go looking for 'em Guth. Leave 'em alone." Crane said.

"You might get more education than you are ready for." Brian said laughing.

Annoyed at being teased, Guthrie went outside and sat on the front step.

"Give 'em a break, Brian." Crane said. "Just because you aren't comfortable, doesn't mean you should make him feel bad about it."

"I was only teasing." Brian said, but Crane just shook his head. "Alright,but I still think we all baby him too much!" Sighing he followed Guthrie out to the front steps.

"I gotta run into town want to tag along?"

"I'm not a little kid. You don't have treat me like I'm some baby. I know sometimes they want to be alone. I'm not stupid." He sighed.

"I know that. I'm sorry for teasing you." Brian said sat down beside his baby brother on the steps.

"I just don't mind her being around is all. I like having a girl around. I didn't think I would, but I do."

"You shouldn't hide liking folks, Guthrie. You don't remember Mama and that's not your fault. Having a girl around is nice. Having Mama around is one of the things I miss the most. She was always singing, and it's hard to explain, but you just felt better with her around. You know?"

"I do now. I didn't before." Guthrie said softly.

"It's okay if you like her. I was just teasing." Brian said again feeling guilty now.

"_You_ don't like her." Guthrie said stubbornly.

"Now, you know that isn't true." He sighed frustrated.

"Well, you aren't happy she's here."

"I wasn't happy at _first_. That isn't the same thing. Leave it alone Guthrie. There are things you don't understand." Brian said all compassion for his little brother leaving him. He felt an unreasonable anger.

"Because I'm a kid."

"No, because you haven't buried anyone - least not that you remember."

"What's that got to do with Hannah?" Guthrie's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"Everything." Brian rose sighing. "You coming or not?"

Guthrie studied his older brother thoughtfully. "She isn't gonna die, Brian. Why would you . . ."

"If you are coming, I'm leaving now." Brian spun on his heel and walked across the yard to the jeep.

Perplexed Guthrie sat frozen for a moment before running after him. "Wait! Wait for me!"

***7***

Stepping out into the sunlight from the darkness of the barn, Daniel McFadden stretched his tired back, glad to be free of his day of work. He looked up surprised to see a lone figure standing waiting for him.

"Parker? What are you doing here?" He pulled off his work gloves and looked at Parker. "How'd ya even get here?"

"I parked my truck up the road. I didn't want to run into your brother."

"You better pray you don't. He isn't pleased with how you treated his girl."

"Yeah." Parker sighed looking down. "I just wanted to say thanks, you know, for not pressing charges. I really appreciate it."

"I was thinking more of Megan."

"Well, I appreciate it all the same." Parker said studying his toe. Daniel said nothing, unsure how to proceed, and finally Parker said, "I just wanted to say that to you. That's all." He turned and walked back down the length of the driveway.

"You don't want to say sorry?" Daniel called after him, feeling an anger begin to burn. "You don't want to apologize for hurting them? Or for listening to rumors and never bothering to ask me about them?"

"Daniel," Parker said. "My uncle would _kill_ me if he knew I even came here. And the lawyer said we can't apologize because it would be an admission of guilt. You don't understand."

Daniel stood staring at Parker, his fists clenched, ready to fight. He studied his friend. He'd known Parker his whole entire life. They'd been in the same class year after year, but it was as if he was seeing him for the very first time. Suddenly, all the anger drained from Daniel, and instead he felt an overwhelming pity.

"You'll never be a man who stands on his own feet. You'll always be ,looking over your shoulder to hear what your Daddy or Uncle's telling you to do. It's a damn shame, Parker."

Parker's face turned beet red, and he stormed toward Daniel. "Well, at least I _got _ a daddy! You think you are so superior! What the hell! Come fall I'll be long gone from this pissant town and you'll still be doing your brother's bidding. You're gonna spend your life toting water and fixing broken down equipment for a ranch that ain't never gonna see a profit. Hell, I bet when I get finished from school, my daddy will own this place. You are standing on _my_ land, Danny Boy. It's just a matter of time."

"I thought you were gonna hit me." Daniel said laughing suddenly, and Parker stopped his tirade shocked.

"What?"

"You know, if you had hit me, you would've gained a little bit of respect in my eyes. But you didn't. You just hollered at me like a spoiled child telling me what your daddy was gonna do." Daniel turned and started back to the house understanding what Adam had meant when he had said how much more he liked Daniel, than some of his friends. He paused and said to Parker over his shoulder.

"As to me not having a Dad around - well, that's neither here nor there. His body might be buried in the earth, but I know he's looking down, and I sure as hell am gonna spend my life making sure I'm a man he can be proud of. Besides, Adam's dad enough for me. He expects me to take care of my own messes because when he looks at me, he doesn't see a little boy needing his help; he sees a man."

He continued on toward the house, leaving Parker angry and sputtering. As he stepped onto the porch, he saw Crane standing watching him.

"Afternoon, Crane." He said.

"Hey, Daniel. Everything okay?" Crane said following him inside.

"Yep. I think it finally is alright. I'm starving. Is that stew I smell?" He continued on into the kitchen, and Crane smiled watching him, noticing how he walked tall with his shoulders back; a man sure of who he was.

***7***

"That may not be the end of it." Adam said to Crane after he had told him of the encounter. "Man I wished I'd seen it though."

"It was something, Adam." Crane agreed.

"I would've flattened him." Brian said. The three oldest brothers sat on the front porch sipping beer and watching the moon rise.

"You and me both!" Adam agreed. "It still burns me that Old Man Wheeler doesn't have the common decency to make those kids apologize!"

"You better steer clear of Wheeler for a bit. I better too for that matter." Brian said. The brothers sat in silence watching the stars that shone over the ranch. Finally Brian said, "You did a nice disappearing act today."

"Well," Adam grinned. "Mostly it was Hannah. She kind of kidnapped me." He blushed.

"You ought take her out from time to time. Being trapped out here with seven men, can't be any fun for her. You don't want her to pack it and bolt on you."

"You an expert on women now, Bri?" Crane asked laughing.

"No, I'm just saying. I don't mind her so much and he ought to treat her right." Brian said shrugging clearly uncomfortable.

"You aren't starting to _like_ Hannah, are you?" Adam asked with a grin.

"I gotta check on that ewe. I don't want that cut getting infected." Brian said and abruptly headed over to the barn, the sound of his brothers' laughter echoing over the empty yard.

"You should be nice to him." Crane said still laughing.

"I should." Adam agreed.

"Never knew anyone on this whole earth more scared of change." Crane said shaking his head.

"Well, he's got his reasons." Adam said suddenly serious.

"Yeah, I suppose you are right." Crane said standing and stretching. "What do you think we should do about Wheeler?"

"Brian's right. Nothing for now. If anything does come of it all. Let it come from him. Everyone in this town knows us and knows him. I'm not gonna borrow trouble. We got enough of it here without going out and chasing it." Adam said rising and following Crane into the house.

"Maybe nothing will come of it." Crane said, and Adam sure hoped his brother was right.


	9. Chapter 9

_The computer is back and better than ever! Yipee! I put a little shout out to another friend here. *wink wink* I hope you catch it._

_***7***_

Hannah glanced at Ford who sat slumped beside her in the truck. It was clear he wasn't really interested in talking. It was clear he was feeling pretty stressed out now. Adam had accused her time and again of babying his brothers. It was hard not too; they were a raggedy band of motherless boys.

"Keep the ice pack on that eye. It will swell up something fierce. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about it." She bumped him gently with her shoulder hoping to at least get a grin out of him.

"Does Adam know?" Ford asked sounding so much younger than fifteen just then.

"He was out." She said.

"Listen, don't try and protect me, Hannah. Save yourself." Ford said wrly.

"You might just be the funniest McFadden." She said grinning at him. "Aw, come on. It can't be that bad. It was just a fight."

"You don't know Adam's temper." Ford said.

"I think I do!" She said laughing. "Don't you usually have a front row seat to our fighting?"

"Yeah, but he's been holding back on you." Ford said.

"That's a frightening thought." She said. "You gonna tell me what this was all about? If I'm gonna risk my life sticking up for you, you at least owe me that."

"It was stupid." He sighed.

"All fights are stupid. Come on, little brother, tell me about it. If Adam has been holding back like you say, then he'll most likely _keep_ holding back if _I'm_ the one telling him about the fight." She said pulling the truck off the road. "You can trust me. I'm your only hope."

"I know I can trust you, Hannah." Ford said softly blushing. "It isn't that. It's just . . ." He sighed looking out the window. "I've got you in enough of a mess already. If Evan and I hadn't taken you to the meadow, you'd never have gotten hurt in the first place."

Hannah's eyes opened wide in surprise. "You taking responsibility for me getting hurt? I am so glad and grateful that you took me to the meadow. It was worth those stitches and this stupid cast. It was only one of the best and sweetest days I've ever had - counting the day your brother married me. Don't go carrying around someone else's bags, Ford McFadden! You didn't make those horses buck like that. You took good care of me too. Both you and Evan kept your heads and made sure we got the help we needed and that we got back safe and sound."

"I don't know. It seems like a high price to pay to just look at a bunch of wildflowers." He sighed again.

"It wasn't just looking at wildflowers and you know it. Now, tell me about the fight."

***7***

Ford sat in his English class and let out a sigh of frustration. Group Project. It was like a death sentence. People always wanted him to be in their group. "You are smart, Ford! Work with us!" But he knew what work with us meant: We'll watch you do all our work. He hated group projects and worse he was being forced to work with Kenny Wheeler.

Kenny Wheeler was the youngest Wheeler and if you looked up the word spoiled in the dictionary, there was surely a picture of him sitting next to it. He was an idiot of epic proportions who said whatever stupid thought floated into his brain. Now, Ford was stuck working with him, and Vince Mouskin - who everyone called Mouse. Mouse wasn't the kind of guy you expect to back you in an argument. He was much more likely to crawl in a hole and hide; hence the nickname.

"Alright, monkeys." Kenny said as the three pushed their desks together. "Let's get this show on the road. What do we gotta do?"

"Create a poster for Oliver Twist." Mouse said surprising Ford with his directness.

"Yeah, I didn't read that. You must have, Ford. You are always doing the school work and crap." Kenny said.

"It was assigned. We read half of it in class, Kenny." Ford said already losing his patience.

"Is that what he was talking about?" Kenny said surprised. "It was about that kid, Oliver."

_What a genius_. Ford thought. "Yeah, he's an orphan who . . ."

"Well, hell, orphans are your specialty aren't they Ford? You know all about that, seeing as how your parents are dead! You are the expert. You can tell us all about that!" Kenny said laughing and punching Mouse in the shoulder.

"Shut up, Kenny." Ford said feeling his temper rising.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Kenny said. "You are nothing but one of those white trash, ORPHAN hillbillies living out on that pathetic excuse for a ranch. How many cattle you got now? Three?"

"Knock it off Kenny." Mouse said surprising Ford, and from the look on his face, surprising himself as well.

"You want me to punch you for real, Mouse?" Kenny asked menacingly.

"How you fellas doing over here?" Mr. Geiskoff asked.

"Oh real good." Kenny said suddenly changing his tone. "Ford here really seems to understand this Oliver kid. He's good at explaining things too." He smiled at Mr. Geiskoff who nodded and moved to check on another group.

"Listen, I don't feel much like working." Kenny said. "Why don't you and old Mousie here, finish this project. I'll just have myself a nap."

"And what if we don't?" Ford asked.

"I'll kick your ass, and then you'll do it." Kenny smiled at Ford. "You don't want to ruin that spotless record of yours with a fight in tenth grade, now do you?"

Ford thought it through. It would be stupid to fight Kenny in the middle of class. He knew he could hold his own in a fight; it wasn't like he hadn't been in one. It was just that he'd never been sent to the office, earned a detention or even missed a day - except for round up. He didn't want to start now. Of course there were other ways to fight. He grinned and turned to Mouse.

"I guess we better do it. I was thinking, we could draw a picture of the mansion of the rich people who adopt Oliver and buy him all that neat stuff." Ford said.

"But he . . ." Mouse said with brows wrinkled in confusion.

"Come on! Let's get started. We need to make sure that Kenny gets the grade he deserves." Ford said with a wink at Mouse.

"Oh, yeah! Hey, I'm really good at drawing footballs. Can I do the picture of when he wins the game?" Mouse said with a grin.

"Yep!"

Ford knew that the confrontation was inevitable. He just figured he would have a couple of days. He had no idea that Mr. Geiskoff also had Kenny for study hall, and used that time to point out the flaws in his poster. Kenny found him at lunch time.

"What kind of idiot do you think I am?" He asked shoving Ford.

This was the kind of question that always cracked Ford up. It was just like all the times that Adam had asked him, "You want me to punish you?" He always had wanted to give a wiseass answer but feared his brother too much to do it. Kenny, however, was another story. He knew they were gonna fight, and he figured he might as well go down big.

"I think you are the kind of idiot who sits in class with his mouth hanging open and drooling because you can't grasp one single solitary idea in that empty head of yours." Ford said to him. The kids gathered round gasped in surprise, but a couple of them, Mouse included laughed.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, right. The words were too big for an idiot like you. I said that you were very dunb." Ford said each word slowly entertained by his own cleverness.

"My Dad says that your dad would've lost that ranch a long time ago, but people feel sorry for a pathetic passel of orphan rats. Your parents getting squashed by that truck was the best thing that ever happened to you. 'Sides, your mother would have died of shame anyway if she had ever seen how ugly you turned out. And what was her problem anyway? Seven kids? Didn't she know how to keep her knees closed?" Kenny's insults were neither clever nor eloquent. He just grabbed hold of the easiest knife he knew and stabbed Ford where he was already wounded.

The fight itself was more or less a blur to Ford. He remembered hauling back and punching Kenny in his squishy white face. He remembered the satisfaction of that punch and he understood better what Evan had always told him about how good fighting felt sometimes. He didn't feel any of Kenny's hits, but he did feel the arms of the principal pulling him off of Kenny. And he remembered clearly the shame of being dragged into the office and forced into the plastic chair waiting to be lectured. He couldn't talk then. He wouldn't say a word to the principal. He just stared out the window thinking of his mother's face; trying to remember every feature. He did that nearly every day. He was only five when they died, and so he found it important to spend part of each day focusing in on remembering how they looked and how their voices sounded. It was a much better way to occupy his brain than to think about what Adam would say and do, when he found out that Ford was being suspended for fighting. He didn't listen to anyone around him either, which is why he'd been surprised not to see his older brother step into the office, but Hannah. He exhaled slowly knowing at least she wouldn't yell at him, but he also burned with shame. He hated letting her down. He turned to her now, having finished the whole embarrassing story.

"He said that to you? He said those things about your mother?" She asked and he could hear the anger in her voice.

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have hit him. They were only words. And he is an idiot, Hannah. No one would ever listen to him or believe him. He just said it because he knew it would hurt me." He said surprised by the tears he had to swallow down.

Hannah reached out with gentle fingers and brushed the hair off Ford's forehead, and surprised him by kissing him just above his right eyebrow. Then turning suddenly, she turned the engine back on, and pulled out onto the road.

"Yeah, well I tell you what, Ford. Kenny Wheeler is about to find out what hurt feels like. Nobody, and I mean nobody's gonna talk that way about my mother-in-law! And anybody messes with one of _my _ boys! They better be ready to tangle." She flipped a u-turn and Ford realized suddenly she was headed straight to the Wheeler ranch.

"Hey, Hannah!" He said feeling a rising sense of panic. "Maybe you should talk to Adam first, huh? We don't want to go off all crazy. Settle down and think things through, maybe?"

"Forget that! I'm sick to death of Wheeler and all his little boys pushing us around! It's time he and I had a little talk. I'm not scared of him!" She said and Ford was shocked by her determination and her anger.

_Adam's temper's got nothing on hers!_ He thought. She hit the gas hard, and he had to brace himself.

"Keep that ice on your eye, Ford!" She said as she roared down the road toward Wheeler's ranch.

Ford could have laughed out loud at the whirling contradiction of Hannah flooring the old truck to go head-to-head with Wheeler, while tending to his wounds. The longer he knew her, the clearer the truth became; Hannah was a McFadden through and through. As the edge of the Wheeler property came into view, Ford wished there was some way to call Adam now, so that he could be here before the fighting started. He glanced at his wild sister-in-law, and thought of trying to stop her, but seeing the determined look in her eye, he was enough of a rancher to know, when a filly has made up her mind, even the good Lord, Himself, would be hard pressed to stop her.


	10. Chapter 10

The holding cell in Murphy's, California was more often empty than full, so Hannah McFadden had not only the cell, but the entire jail to herself. She sat sipping the cup of coffee that Jack had sheepishly handed her saying, "I'm real sorry about this Hannah, but you know rules are rules."

"Oh, it isn't your fault, Jack. Can I call home?"

"You can but Ford already called Adam, so he should be here in a few minutes."

"You check visitors for weapons first, right?" She asked trying to joke her way out of how much she feared facing Adam. He would _not_ be happy.

She set her cup of coffee down and looked out the small window that revealed only a bright blue sky. She might just have imagined it, but she thought briefly she saw dark clouds rolling in; a sign of trouble ahead.

She turned at a sound and saw Adam step into the small space between the door and where the cells began. She could tell by the set of his jaw that he was angry. Brian stepped in just behind him, a grin on his face. He leaned against the doorjamb.

"Heya, there Hannah." Brian said. "You've been real busy today."

"You come to watch the fight?" She asked him.

"No, I came because _he _was incapable of driving." Brian shrugged. "I guess you are truly a McFadden now. By the way, that bottom bunk is lumpy. The middle one is much better." He glanced over at his brother who stood silent during the entire conversation working his jaw from side to side. "Alright then, listen hon, you still got one phone call. You can call me if you need anything. If you change your mind Adam, or need anything, give us a holler. Don't worry I got the boys covered."

"Thanks for bringing him here, Brian." She said softly feeling suddenly very sad.

Brian crossed to the cell and reached through the bars for her hand. Giving it a squeeze he said softly, "Don't worry darlin', we'll manage it together, huh?" He turned and was gone before she could respond.

They stood in silence for a long minute, until unable to stand the tension Hannah said, "Adam, before you say anything, I just want to say that I understand my going over there was pretty stupid. I mean, I feel pretty dumb for being here right now, and being run off the Wheeler ranch in the sheriff's car is about as humiliating as you can get, so if you are thinking . . ."

"What am I gonna do with you?' He said at last and she was shocked at how angry he sounded.

"Adam, those things Kenny said . . ."

"I don't care what he said! You are maybe, maybe 103 pounds and those Wheeler's don't care about the law! They could have hurt you! They could have shot you and say later that they thought you were a trespasser! Anything could have happened! What the hell am I gonna do with you? " He threw his hands up and turned away from her. He stood muttering facing the wall. She could hear only a few words here and there. "Impossible! Stubborn!"

"Adam, I know you are angry. I would be too. But listen, you should have seen Ford's face. He was so . . . and those things Kenny said! I just saw red and had to do something about it! I couldn't let them treat Ford that way! I'm sick of them! The way they treated Daniel and your brothers! They get away with everything! Everyone knows what they are like! I can't let it go anymore! Adam, they killed that bull!"

"You should have seen Ford's face after he watched you get taken away in handcuffs!" He spat back at her and she sat down on the lumpy mattress with her head down.

"I know." She said softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't think it through. I just felt this protective rage. No one is gonna treat my boys that way! I don't care how rich they are or how influential!"

"Yeah, well, the influential parts a problem right now. Wheeler got a judge to insist on $10,000 dollars bail, so unless you've got money I don't know about, I can't . . ." His voice broke and she looked up surprised. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I can't get you out of here tonight."

She studied his face and realized there was a lot more there than just anger. She rose and walked close to the bars where he stood again facing her.

"I'll be fine." She said.

"I didn't come straight here because," He cleared his throat again. "We managed, Brian and me, to get the judge to agree to see your case first thing in the morning, so it's just until then. You only have to stay here until then."

"Thanks." She said looking up at him. She bit the corner of her lower lip suddenly overwhelmed with regret and sorrow. Her reckless decision wounded him.

Just then Jack came in with a chair. "Pardon me, folks." He said setting the chair just inside the doorway. He put a blanket on top. "That's the best I could do, Adam. And you better skedaddle it out of here before the shift change in the morning. I don't mind, but the next man might."

"Thanks Jack. I really appreciate it." Adam said reaching out and clasping his hand.

"Well, I've never been a fan of Wheeler, but she can't just go charging at him! Geez! I wish I'd been there to see it! Did you really knock him back into his chair?"

"Don't answer, honey." Adam said quickly. "You don't want to have to testify, Jack."

"Right. Sorry, Hannah. You folks need anything just give us a yell." Jack said and disappeared.

"What are you doing?" Hannah asked.

"Well, I can't get you out of here." He said in explanation. She raised her eyebrows, her expression a question. "You think I'm gonna sleep on our bed when you are here?" He sat down on the chair. "Did they feed you dinner?"

"Adam, you can't stay here." Hannah said. "I'm fine. Ford's probably upset and . . ."

"Brian has got it under control. I talked to Ford. He's okay." She stared at him with wide eyes. "I"m not leaving my girl all alone. It's bad enough you faced Wheeler down by yourself and got handcuffed and thrown into a police car. I'm not gonna let you sit here in jail all alone too."

"Adam." She said again but this time her voice was soft. She stood at the edge of the cell with her hands on the bars, as she at last understood what he had decided to do. She rested her forehead against the bars, fighting down tears. She felt his fingers on hers.

"Hey," He whispered. "It will be alright. We'll see the judge in the morning, and then we'll figure things out from there. I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you, sweetheart. I promise it." He squeezed her fingers and she nodded her head at last raising her eyes to meet his. She wiped the tears from her eyes knowing she couldn't cry just then; it would be too difficult for both of them.

"Okay." She said softly.

"I just want you to know. I'm still mad as hell at you, and we are gonna have a big fight later." He told her with a grin.

"Let's schedule it so the boys can make some popcorn first." She smiled at him. "I am sorry, Adam. I really am."

"I know that! Jesus, girl! You are trying to drive me to an early grave!" He released her fingers and sat back in the chair. "So, I want the play-by-play. The rumors swirling around town are ridiculous! I'm hoping that at least one of them is true; although I sure hope it isn't the one where you grab a scythe and hold it against Wheeler's neck."

"Well . . ." She said with a grin, and his eyes grew wide.

"Now, I wish _I _had popcorn!" He said settling back in his chair ready to listen. Hannah paused before beginning trying to a get a handle on the all the emotions that she had experience today - to get a handle on all the emotions she'd experienced in the last two hours. She glanced at her husband who had squished his tall frame into an uncomfortable chair. He was ready, willing and eager to spend an uncomfortable night just to be near her, and to watch over her. She knew he was right; they _would _ not doubt have a colossal fight later about this whole mess, but right now she was comforted even with that. Whatever else lay before her, she knew he would be at her side.


	11. Chapter 11

Hannah threw the truck in park and swung open the door, her boots hitting the fancy paved drive of the Wheeler ranch with a thud. She moved so quickly it seemed to Ford she was parked, out of the truck and moving toward the main office in one fluid movement.

"Hannah! Hannah, wait!" He yelled after her but she was already gone. "Ah, hell!" He said tossing the ice pack aside and running after her.

"Where is he?" She was saying to Wheeler's secretary as Ford followed behind her.

"He's . . . he's over in the main barn." She said nervously.

Hannah spun around nearly running into Ford and said over her shoulder to him, "Wait in the truck. I don't want you to get in trouble."

Ford hesitated just long enough to turn to Cleo who had come out into the yard with wide eyes.

"Call my brother, please!" He said and followed Hannah into the large barn.

"What the hell do you mean coming here? The way I hear it your boy attacked my son!" He heard Mr. Wheeler say to Hannah.

"Your son is a spoiled brat who ought to learn to keep his mouth closed or else pay the price for the words he utters!" Hannah said fiercely with hands on hips.

She stood in front of Wheeler who was flanked on either side by a total of six of his workers, four of whom were either his brothers or brothers-in-law

"This is a bad idea." Ford said quietly to Hannah reaching for her arm.

"Aren't you going to ask if I'm alright?" She asked pointedly, shaking herself loose of his grasp and ignoring Ford. "No? It was your boys that put me in this cast. Doesn't that matter to you?"

"You've no proof of anything." Wheeler said dismissively.

"You aren't men." She said coldly. "Men take responsibility for their words and their actions! They don't run and hide behind a stack of money and they certainly don't sneak out in the dark and open a gate because they can't compete against a small, honest ranch!"

"We had nothing to do with that!" He bellowed. Ford felt frightened seeing how angry Wheeler was but Hannah was undetered.

"If you ever come after one of my boys again, I will not hesitate to press charges. You stay away from me and mine!" She didn't raise her voice, but rather spoke quietly and firmly. Ford wasn't sure but he could've sworn that two of Wheeler's men took a step backwards in fear as she spoke.

"You try it missy, and you'll get what for! I know people; important people, so you can talk all you want, but I've got nothing to fear from you. You are just poor white trash like that orphan you married. I _knew_ your father. I know who you are little girl."

"Knowing my father just proves that you aren't much of a man. And I'm . . . no . . . little . . .girl!" She hit each word hard and this time several of Wheeler's workers stepped back. "You tell Kenny that he had better stay away from Ford, and his brothers, and in the future to do his own schoolwork. And if you so much as set one toe on the Circle Bar Seven, I'll have the sheriff drag you off!" Just then the sound of sirens split the air, and Wheeler smiled a grizzly smile.

"Well, you'll be able to tell me all about what that's like in just a few minutes." He said laughing. "I sure hope that little boy you married has money for bail because he's gonna need it." Turning to the man beside him he said, "Get a hold of Judge Walker, and tell him I need him to do something for me." He turned back to Hannah. "Of course, you might already be able to tell me. I wouldn't be surprised if trash like you hasn't done a turn in county."

"You shut the hell up!" Ford said.

"Be quiet!" She said turning to him angrily. She turned back to Wheeler and took a step closer to him, and Ford was amazed; Hannah was completely fearless. "My husband, at _seventeen_ was ten times the man you'll ever hope to be, and every man in this room knows it. You keep on hiding behind your money and your power, but the truth is you are just a scared little bully who can only make people follow him through bribery or violence." She moved closer again, and Ford feared he would hit her, but instead he took a half-step back and losing his balance he fell into a nearby chair. Just then the sheriff's deputies came into the barn, and from his seat Wheeler smiled.

"Oh, thank you boys. You can take Mrs. McFadden here in. She threatened me and my poor children. Her little brother here attacked my son earlier today. We can't have a violent threat to society running around our community."

"Really? Jack, are you serious? You want me to arrest Hannah?" Sheriff Jack Taylor asked.

"We can't have criminals like her running loose." Mr. Wheeler said. "I'm just an old man."

The sheriff turned toward Hannah. "I'm sorry, Hannah. Can you turn around please?"

"Of course." Hannah said and turning around she put her hands behind her back, and the sheriff placed the handcuffs on her.

"You don't got to handcuff her!" Ford said horrified.

"Oh, Ford, honey. It's alright. You get on out of here. Call home. Talk to Brian - not Adam. I'm fine."

"Hannah!" He said unsure what to do or say, and followed the sheriff out into the yard, and watched as they put her in the back of the sheriff's car.

"It's alright." She said again. "Talk to Brian." He stood watching the car pull away when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll drive that truck of yours to your house." A voice beside him said, and he turned to see one of the deputies standing beside him. "I went to highschool with Crane. You probably don't remember me. Come on, son. You better not be standing around here." Ford nodded and followed him to the truck which still had the driver's side door open. As they pulled away from the Wheeler ranch, he caught a glimpse of Cleo watching. She stood all alone in the yard, and just before they rounded the corner Ford watched her lift her hand and wave.

***7***

"What the hell did you expect to accomplish?" Adam asked her.

"I don't know." Hannah said wearily. "I thought you said we were gonna fight about it _later_."

"Yeah. You're right." He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head at her. "Hannah Joy McFadden you can't just go off like that! You can't!"

"I know." She said quietly.

Adam rose and stood beside the bars again looking down where she sat forlornly on one of the cots.

"Girl, you are the only mother they've got. You know that! Ford was . . ." He paused as she reached a shaking hand up and wiped the tears from her face. Seeing her cry, he softened his tone. "You scared him, baby. You scared me . . . Brian wasn't kidding. I couldn't drive. I could barely walk. My heart . . ."

"I feel terrible, Adam. You don't have too . . . I saw his face. But I just lost my temper. Did you ever find yourself in the middle of something, wishing that you'd kept your temper in? I just lost it!"

"Yeah," He said with a sigh. "I'm pretty familiar with that. But hon, you are supposed to be the level headed one."

"Sorry, I'm new to it. I've never been somebody's parent before." She said. "It's kind of powerful."

"It is." He agreed. "Well, hopefully you can keep your calm tomorrow in court and we can keep our Mama Bear out of jail." He said trying to get a smile out of her.

"This is all my fault! We can't afford a mess like this! Adam . . ." She looked up at him, her brown eyes filled again with tears.

He glanced away from her briefly and then said with a strained voice, "Listen, we gotta have jailhouse rules. No fighting, and no crying. Honey, I can't take it, okay?"

"Okay." She said wiping her eyes with the back of her hands and drawing in a deep breath. She sat on the bed, her legs dangling over the edge. She looked like a little girl in her bunk at summer camp and Adam was hit with a fresh wave of pain which mellowed his anger at his headstrong wife.

"You lay back and close your eyes." He told her. "I'll tell you all about the time Brian and I nearly burnt the barn down trying to make our own rocket."

***7***

"Jail? Jail!" Guthrie glared at Ford.

"Guthrie, " Ford had neither the words nor the energy to deal with his little brother. He felt sick to his stomach and just wanted to start the whole day over.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Guthrie was furious. Crane stepped toward him just then wrapping his long arms around his little brother.

"When have you ever seen someone tell Hannah what to do?" Crane said gently.

"But she's in jail, Crane!" The brothers were gathered in the livingroom, a rather forlorn group.

"Well, most McFadden's take a turn in a holding cell at least once." Brian said sitting down on the sofa.

"Geez, Brian! Don't give the kid ideas!" Daniel said. "Don't worry, Guth, Adam's with her. He'll stay until court in the morning. He won't leave her alone."

"That's right." Crane said leaning down and looking into his younger brother's eyes.

"But why'd she do it? I don't understand! Mr. Wheeler is rich and he won't listen to nobody telling him what to do either! Did she think he'd listen? Did she think he'd apologize?" Guthrie asked.

"No. I think she just wanted to say it. She was sticking up for me." Ford said. "She was sticking up for all of us. She just got mad."

"Most McFadden's have a temper." Brian said. "Come on, Guthrie. Sit down and stop worrying. Adam's gonna take good care of her." Guthrie sat down next to Brian, leaning on his older brother's shoulder.

"But what about after tomorrow morning?" Evan asked from where he stood leaning against the piano. "We can't pay bail, and if the judge . . ."

"We can worry about tomorrow, tomorrow." Crane said giving Evan a warning look. "Listen, this family has managed trouble before. We'll manage it again."

"But all of you boys stay clear of the Wheelers. If any of them come around you or try and start trouble you walk . . . no, you run away. I don't care what they do or say." Brian said.

"Even Cleo Wheeler?" Guthrie asked with a teasing grin.

"I don't imagine she'd be trying to get Ford to fight her. Ford can manage his own life just fine Guthrie." Brian said.

"But this is all my fault." Ford said dejectedly. "I never should have tricked Kenny like that! Geez! If only I'd . . ."

"If only doesn't change anything. And besides, Kenny deserved more than what he was given." Crane told his younger brother.

"Kenny deserved to get his ass kicked." Daniel said. "All them Wheelers do."

"Daniel, you aren't helping." Brian scolded.

"You disagree?" Daniel asked with wide eyes.

Brian sighed wishing Adam was here to manage things. Dealing with his younger brothers made him very tired sometimes. "That's a stupid question. You know if it were me, I'd be right where Hannah is now." He paused and looked at his brothers gathered around him. "Look we are all worried about her, but she's okay for now, and we'll make sure she's okay tomorrow too, alright." They nodded their agreement. "Alright, it is late. Bed for you younger guys, or homework if you need to finish. Go on, now. Sitting around looking depressed won't help Hannah any."

They moved slowly, the younger boys heading upstairs, the others drifting back into the kitchen or out to the barn for chores. Just before they all left the room Evan said what they all were thinking when turning to Crane he said, "It is different. When my brother's get themselves in a mess, I wanna help them out, but I don't feel this kind of worry. I'm not used to it. Worry about her is different. I know she can hold her own, but sometimes, she seems kind of small - smaller even than Guthrie."

"That's because it isn't a brother we are all worried about." Crane said gently with a glance at Brian who nodded his head.

"Yeah, she's our sister, and worrying about a sister is pretty damn hard to take." Brian said and his brothers watched him, surprised as he turned from them and went out in the dark night alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Brian stepped into the darkness of the front yard drawing in deep breaths of the cold air. He needed to get a grip on himself; too much had been happening lately. It seemed like he was coming to a crossroads of sorts; Mrs. Hannah McFadden had pushed him there.

He hadn't felt this way in a really, really long time. He tried to remember the last time he felt like this. Maybe when Evan broke his collarbone, or when Guthrie's horse threw him, and he was missing for four hours. He certainly felt this bad when Crane ran off for three days, and when Ford's appendix burst.

He hated more than anything feeling powerless. That was the problem with people. He had learned long ago to keep the world simple; his brothers and the Circle Bar Seven. Anything else that came along was temporary and he never, ever let himself get too attached. That's how he'd lived his life for a long, long time. Women came and went - even friends came and went. He didn't let anyone, not anyone get too close, and all the while day in and day out, he kept a watchful eye on his brothers trying to pay close attention to what they were attached too. That way he was always prepared for whatever sorrows or heartache came their way.

He tried to keep everyone safe at all times. It was just like when Ford got that damn hamster. He _told_ Adam it was a terrible idea. Hamsters were not known for long life, and sure enough little Squeakers was dead in six weeks, and Ford was heartbroken, He had sat with his younger brother, and even helped him hold a funeral service for Squeakers. Ford had cried and cried, and Brian hated that stupid little rat for bringing such pain. That was why it was important for him to keep things at arm's length. It was a simple and perfect plan to make it through life safe.

But Adam blew that all to hell. He showed up one Saturday afternoon holding tightly to the hand a beautiful brown-eyed trouble-maker. She was no little hamster, and she was most definitely there to stay.

There was no way that Brian could protect Adam from the pain that would come from losing Hannah, and worse yet, all his brothers were attached to her too! It was a disaster that could happen at any minute - a sharp turn in the road, a blown tire, a sudden storm, a wayward hunter, the variables were endless. It didn't help that she was fiercely independent and headstrong. It didn't help that she was gentle and loving toward his brothers. It didn't help that she was clearly deeply devoted to Adam. It didn't help that she was patient with him. He had tried to steel himself against her; he would be the lone McFadden who remained unaffected by her, but he could see already that was never going to work. Closing his eyes, he could see her on the ground, her head bleeding, or sitting sadly in that jail cell. There was no denying it; she was his sister, and he cared about her deeply. He sighed and was startled by the sound of a boot crunching on the gravel. A dim figure approached. He squinted into the darkness.

"Who is out there?" His muscles were taut as adrenaline poured into his system.

"It's me." A man stepped out of the shadows.

"Dick? Look, if Wheeler sent you . . ."

Dick Andrews had been two years ahead of Adam in school. They'd played basketball together. After high school, Dick had gone to work for Wheeler to earn money for college. It was supposed to be a temporary job, but the money was good and so he never went to school. Year after year he stayed on working for Wheeler.

"No. He doesn't know I'm here." Dick said.

"What are you doing here?" Brian asked.

"Is Adam home?"

"He stayed at the jail with Hannah." Brian said not trying to hide any bitterness from his voice. "Look, I don't got time to stand out here talking with you. My brother's are pretty wrecked. They are all worried about her so . . ."

"I, I. . . I, uh brought you something." Dick said handing Brian a small cassette.

"What is it?" Brian asked looking down at it.

"I was taking care of my Mom a lot a few months ago. She had that stroke. Anyhow, I was gone a lot so Wheeler used to call me with instructions. I never bothered to erase anything because no one else ever really calls me, so that tape last a long time. He called me that night." Dick said meeting Brian's eyes.

"What night?" Brian said.

"The night your cattle got out." Brian's eyes widened in surprise at his words. "It's all on there. Him telling me to meet him here at your ranch and what we were gonna do."

"But . . . he'll know." Brian said stunned.

"Yeah. I'm headed there now to tell him I quit and tell him I left that with you. I brought it here first because I don't want to chicken out." Dick sighed. "It was supposed to be a temporary job. I _never_ meant my life to end this way. I'm sick of it. You should have seen her, Brian! She stood up to him like nothing else; like nothing I've ever done."

"Yeah, she's kind of fiery." Brian said with a grin.

"No kind of about it. That girl's a McFadden, Brian. She reminded me so much of your mom. She's just like her, isn't she? She even looks a little bit like her." He paused as Brian nodded silently. "Anyway, I couldn't keep going down the road I'm headed after seeing that tiny little thing stand up to him. She was fearless. I'm a grown man - well, it's time I became a grown man. You use that. He won't press charges against her, if you've got that. Hell, you ought to press charges against him! We killed that bull. And I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry about just about everything I've done working for him. I should've listened to my Dad and never taken that damn job." He looked down at the hat he held in his hands. "Well, I'll be going. You tell that sister-in-law of yours . . ." He paused unsure. "Well, you tell her I'm sorry for what I done, and that I'll try and be a man 'fore I am laid to rest." He turned and walked away.

"Dick! Wait!" Brian said running a few steps toward him. "Thanks." He said extending his hand. "Thanks a lot." He smiled at Dick who shook his hand and nodded before continuing to walk away.

"We ever hit good times," Brian called after him. "We'll look you up. The Circle Bar Seven would be proud to have you cowboy for us."

***7***

Morning found Adam McFadden sore and weary. He hadn't slept much, and neither had Hannah. He had ended up lying on the hard ground next to the cell. They had spent most of the night talking. He had told her just about every story from his boyhood that he could think of. He kept thinking she'd drifted off to sleep, but then he'd pause and she would say, "Tell me another one."

She was asleep now. Her cheeks rosy with sleep. He sighed thinking how beautiful she was, and wishing that none of this had ever happened. If only she weren't so headstrong! He shook his head, and felt a sharp pain in his neck. He was so tired! The door opened and Jack stood with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"You don't look too rested." He whispered to Adam.

"No? I had such a good night's sleep." Adam said sarcastically.

"Well, jail isn't supposed to be a four star experience." Jack said wryly.

"No fear." Hannah said sitting up. "It isn't."

"You should sleep." Adam said surprised she was awake.

"I'll sleep tomorrow." She said with a laugh.

"You are stubborn about everything." He said exasperated.

"I'm a McFadden." She said with a grin and Adam shook a warning finger at her.

"I hate to break you love birds up, but you better get out of here, Adam." Jack said. "The shift changes in about ten minutes. I'd get fired for letting you stay in here all night."

"Okay. Thanks so much Jack. We won't ever say a word to anyone." Adam said shaking his hand. "I just couldn't bear the thought of her all alone."

"If it were my wife . . ." Jack said. "Well, I'll let you say your goodbyes." He nodded at Hannah and left. Adam stepped close to the bars and Hannah stood in front of him.

"It is only five now. Your case is first - at 8:00 a.m. Maybe lie back down and try to sleep."

"What am I gonna say? Adam, he _knows_ that judge! They are friends." Hannah felt a wave of panic. The light of day made her decisions seem so reckless and irrevocable.

"Hey, listen. Nothing bad will happen to you. I won't let it!" He said confidently. "Sweetheart, lie down and sleep. Don't think about it. Don't think about anything." She nodded unable to speak. "They always have a Bible. Baby, look around. It's probably on that desk back there. Read it, huh. That always makes you feel better."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." She said. "It's just three hours. I'll be fine." But she didn't look fine at all.

"I'm going right now to talk to the public defender - it's Marshall Greene. You remember him. He's a good man. I'll see what we can do. I'm gonna take care of you."

She nodded her head again. "I know that." She sighed. "Tell the boys I'm okay. Make sure that Ford understands that this is my fault - not his. He must be so . . . he keeps things inside, Adam. And kiss Guthrie for me. Tell him . . ." She turned her face away.

"I'll see you in three hours." Adam said, his voice firm. "Knock it off, honey. Promise me you won't cry. Damn it, honey. Look me in the eye and promise it!"

"I won't." She said firmly meeting his eye. "But later, after you get me out of this, you are gonna put your arms around me, and I'm gonna wail like a small child!"

"Yeah, and then I'm gonna yell at you some."

"It's a deal." She said grinning at him, and wiping a tear that had escaped.

"Okay. I'll see you later then." He turned to go, but stood in the doorway looking back at her. "You keep your promise to me, girl. I love you and I'm getting you out of this mess if I have to sell that whole damn ranch." He was gone before she could argue.


	13. Chapter 13

_Boy, I'd be happy living safely tucked away at the Circle Bar Seven right now. It is nice to get lost in a little town where your biggest worry is the local bully. Hope this is a pleasant distraction._

_**7***_

Brian parked the jeep and glanced around. He saw Adam step out of the jail looking about like Brian had expected him to look. Sometimes Adam had the look and the walk of a man twice his age. His face was haggard and his steps slow. It was hard not to laugh out loud. He jumped out of the jeep and crossing the street in two long strides he walked up to his oldest brother.

"Get a good night's sleep?" Brian asked with a grin.

"Nope. How are the boys?" Adam asked and Brian could see every line of worry that crossed his older brother's face.

"They are worried about her." He said. "But we made it through alright. And how's our little trouble-maker?"

"Terrified, and pretending like she's not. I don't know Bri," Adam hesitated. "It looks pretty bad. I mean there were witnesses, and it isn't like she's gonna lie about it."

Brian reached out and squeezed Adam's shoulder. "You listen to me, brother." He told him. "Everything is gonna be just fine." He laughed as they saw Marshall Greene walking toward them.

"I hope you appreciate the fact that it is 6:00 a.m. I have _never_ been anywhere at 6:00 a.m. This is why I left my father's farm you know. I'm not a morning person." He told them.

"Let's go on over to the cafe. Even if they aren't open yet, Marie will let us in." Brian said.

"You got it with you?" Marshall asked him.

"Yep." Brian said patting his breast pocket.

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked.

"You didn't tell him?" Marshall asked with raised eyebrows.

"Wasn't time. I just got here and you walked up. Besides, I can think of about four times in our lives where I knew something that he didn't. I'm kind of enjoying it." Brian grinned.

"Kind of mean." Marshall said.

"Oh, I forgot, you've only got sisters." Brian said leading them toward the cafe and holding the door open for them. "Sometimes brothers are the meanest people on earth." He grinned at Adam who passed by him with a puzzled look on his face. Glancing at him, Brian said, "I told you brother; everything is going to be just fine."

***7***

Jack Wheeler never went anywhere alone. He was generally flanked by no less than four of his men at all times. He was a big man in Carbon County. He put people on the county board of supervisors, hand-picked judges, and sometimes even a sheriff or two. He never experienced surprises. The only unpredictable element in his life was the brothers of the Circle Bar Seven. Adam Sr. had been difficult enough to deal with, but he had a wife and family to worry about, and so never really pushed the boundaries of his relationship with the Wheeler's and their nearby ranch. The old grudge between the two men remained unacknowledged, as Adam Sr. had technically won it anyway; it wasn't Wheeler who woke up each morning next to Kathleen. Of course, he'd known from the get-go that she was too young for him, but she was so beautiful and bright. It still pained him to think she'd chosen that poor rancher over him. He spent the rest of his days trying to prove what a mistake she'd made. Still all the cattle, and the wealth, and even his own pretty wife, didn't hide the fact that she was blissfully happy - and all those sons! Every time he turned around, there was another baby in her arms and every single one of them a beautiful, strapping boy. It was ridiculous. It was as if God, Himself, was trying to prove him wrong.

After the funeral, he'd been filled with a dark rage. If she had chosen a life with him, she'd never have been on that stupid road late at night. He blamed Adam Sr. for her death. It was his fault, and since he was long gone. He had chosen to punish his sons. While the rest of the community gathered to support the poor McFadden boys, his own wife cooking up meals for them, he had begun to think of ways to get their ranch and send them away from his sight forever. He was sick of the nearby reminder of her, and all that had been lost with her.

He was looking forward to this morning. He knew that Adam Jr. would be willing to do anything to keep his wife out of jail, even sell the family ranch. He was finally in a position to be rid of the McFaddens for all time. It was a beautiful piece of land with endless resources for cattle. He could imagine what his ranch would become if it could expand onto their property. He hummed as he put on his bolo tie, and headed out the door.

"Morning Dick." He said seeing Dick Andrews waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Morning." He said handing him his cup of coffee.

"You driving me in today? I wanna get there early. I imagine the whole pack of 'em will turn out to see her off." He grinned.

"Look, Boss, before we head out, I gotta talk to you about something." Dick said and Jack could tell by his tone that it wasn't a conversation he'd enjoy.

"Oh, you aren't gonna try and quit on me again! Boy, we've been doing this for a decade now! I'll give you a ten percent raise, alright? There's nothing you need out there. I know you went to school with them, but this is business." Jack said recognizing that once again Dick was ready to leave.

"No, it isn't business. It never has been when it comes to them, and you know it. This is personal." Dick said surprising Jack.

"It's _my_ business, then." Jack said angrily. "You work for me and do as I say."

"No. Not anymore." Dick said laying his keys on the table. "I am leaving now. Today. She made me realize it. You _are_ just a bully; she was right about that. I'm sorry that things worked out for you like they did, but Katie made her choice, and it was Adam Sr. That girl's long buried and knowing the things you've done to her sons would break her heart. 'Sides, what does Margaret think about all this? It must hurt her to know how you still, even after all these years, carry a torch for that girl! And that little spitfire you got locked up right now, might as well be her own flesh and blood! She's just like Katie - isn't she? Is that why you are so angry? Anyway, I'm not putting my lot in with you anymore. I may not be much of a man, but I'm man enough to see I've been walking down the wrong road and it is high time I turn and head back."

"You ungrateful son of a . . . " Jack's face was purple with rage.

"You've been heading down the wrong path too, for even longer than me. You ought to turn too. At least for Margaret's sake. What do you hope to accomplish anyway? No one in this town loves you, and if you drive them into the ground it will be that way for always."

"This town pities those brats."

"No. They admire them. Those boys kept that ranch going against all odds. Adam was seventeen years old for God's sake! Mike's that age and he can't even manage to put gas in his truck without help! He raised those boys into fine men - the kind of men who would stand up and fight to protect their mother's good name. That's all that Ford did, and you know it. And Hannah, she was protecting those boys just like Katie would've. You are a fool, Jack. You've already lost and you don't even know it. You lost nearly twenty-five years ago, and are too foolish to even see it." Dick turned to walk out the kitchen. He hesitated at the doorway. "I am grateful for the work and the pay, but I can't do it anymore. The price is just too damn high. And as for those McFaddens, you ought to talk to Brian before you walk into that courthouse all smug. I've done something you won't like. But you come after _me_ if you are angry. It's got nothing to do with them or her. I'm man enough to face you." The screen door slammed shut as Dick left, making the long walk back toward town.


	14. Chapter 14

Hannah Moss McFadden, hardened criminal, stepped out into the bright light of the hallway from the dimness of the jail cell. Thankfully, she was not handcuffed. She glanced at the clock: 8:15 a.m. Adam had said they would speak to the judge at 8:00 a.m. Something must have happened. No one had spoken to her, and Adam was nowhere to be found.

"This way." The deputy said leading her to a small room. He led her inside. There was a table with four chairs and nothing else. "Wait here." The deputy told her and left. She sat in one of the chairs that faced the door.

She stared at the table, her heart racing. How had things ended up here? What on earth were they going to do? She hadn't really slept, was consumed with fear and worry, and knew that the second somebody said one word to her she would burst into helpless tears. She was a wreck.

The door opened and she prayed silently that it would be Adam or one of his brothers, but was surprised to find herself face-to-face with Jack Wheeler.

"I see they took good care of you." He said as she started to rise. "No, sit down. Sit down."

"What are you doing here? Where's Adam?" She asked trying to hide the fear she felt.

"I dunno. Probably talking to my lawyer. I was hoping you and me could come to an understanding first." He studied her. "I suppose you think it's funny. I suppose you could laugh at me now; the joke's on me in the end - just like with that contest. You seem to like making a fool of me."

"I don't know what you mean." Hannah felt trapped. Adrenaline poured into her system and she wanted to run for the door, and far away from him as possible.

"The hell you don't! I suppose Dick's loyalty to you is purely innocent! Aren't you the little angel! Making even him turn against me. Well, I won't come here with my hat in my hand begging you for mercy, I'll tell you that! You do as you see fit! But when it all comes down, you remember me! You remember me and _my_ temper, little girl! It won't never be over between us! You think you coming to them was some kind of holy blessing! The poor little orphan boys with a mother at last! They will suffer because of you, and the way you've played your hand here! They're the ones who'll pay the price of your pride! I'll tell you now whatever happens at my hands will be because of you! I won't be played the fool again - not by no pretty McFadden! I'm done with that!" He leaned across the table and Hannah could feel her whole body shaking.

"I don't know what you are talking about! What happened?" She asked frightened.

"The hell you don't know! It isn't over. You remember! Whatever those lawyers hammer out. I'm gonna remember this!" He said rising and shaking a finger at her. He turned away and knocked on the door, he waited while the deputy opened the door and led him out. Hannah collapsed, her head down, sobbing. She could hear a commotion in the hall - shouting and then the door flew open and looking up she saw Brian standing in the doorway - clearly furious.

"What happened? How did he get in here? Did he hurt you?" He asked looking at her with wild, wide eyes. "Adam!" He yelled over his shoulder. "Don't just stand there like idiots! One of you go get my brother!" He crossed the room and knelt beside her chair. "Hey! Hannah, what happened? What did he say?"

She sat up and turned to look at him, but found speaking impossible. She opened her mouth but no words came out and instead she found herself enveloped in her brother's arms.

"It's okay now, honey. They'll find Adam. He was just talking to the lawyers. He's gone now. I'm sorry. It's okay." She clung tightly to him, and even in that horrible, strained moment, she was so grateful that the two of them had made a peace for she found great comfort in the arms of her protective older brother.

"What the hell happened? Who let him in here? Is she . . . why is she crying? Brian!" Adam's voice split the air, and she found she could speak. Pushing herself away from Brian she looked up at Adam who stood in the room with his fists clenched, his hair standing up and his eyes looking wild and ferocious.

"I'm okay. He didn't hurt me. He just said things. What happened? He is so angry!"

Adam crossed to her and pulled her up and into his arms. "It's okay. He dropped all the charges. We were coming to tell you, but someone moved you here to this room. We couldn't find you. God! What did he say? She's shaking like a leaf!" He said to Brian who nodded.

"I don't know. She couldn't talk. I came in when I saw him step out and she was crying."

"I don't understand! What happened?" Hannah asked again, and this time she sounded angry.

"Sit down, baby." Adam said sitting her back in the chair. He pulled another chair close to hers and sat next to her holding her hand. Brian sat at another chair across from them, and surprised himself when without even thinking about it, he reached across the table to hold onto her other hand.

"Dick Andrews came to see me last night. He's got a recording on his answering machine of Jack Wheeler telling him to come to our place and let the cattle out. He says specifically to make sure that the bull gets lost. He gave it to us." Brian told her.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"We met with Wheeler's lawyer this morning and played it for them. He's furious of course. He claims we made it ourselves somehow, but Dick will stand behind it, and then while he was arguing with us, Freddie said that he was there too, and would stand up in court and tell anybody who asked him about it the truth." Adam told her.

"Freddie is Wheeler's brother-in-law, isn't he?" She said wide-eyed.

"Yeah. What did you say when you were there?" Adam asked her. "They, all of them, were so impressed with you. Both Dick and Freddie said that they couldn't keep on acting like cowards after you stood up to him."

"I told you what happened." She said incredulous. "I can go home?"

"Yeah, sweetheart. We were just coming to get you." Adam said.

"How did he get in there?" Brian asked.

"I don't know. The deputy came and brought me here, and then he came in the room." She said.

"What did he say?" Adam asked, squeezing her fingers.

"That it wasn't over. That it didn't matter what the lawyers said that it wouldn't end there. He said he wouldn't be played a fool by me." She glanced from Adam to Brian. "I didn't know what he was talking about."

"He thought you knew." Brian said. "Did he hurt you? He didn't lay a finger on you, did he?"

"No." She said. "Just words." She sighed. "He was in love with her?" She looked at Adam. "You never said anything about that. It is all about her."

"Who? What are you talking about honey?" Adam asked.

"Your mother." She said gently. "But he's older than her, isn't he? And you said your parents fell in love in high school."

"They did." Brian said. "And he is. He was three years ahead of Dad I think."

"But this all because of her. He said he wouldn't be played a fool by a McFadden woman again." She looked up at Adam. "You didn't know about it?"

"No. I just thought he hated us because of our land." Adam said. "It is a good piece of property."

"Yeah, but not that good." Brian admitted. He looked at Hannah. "You sure?" She nodded.

"I'm pretty sure. It makes sense doesn't it. Someone would know. Marie maybe? Someone your parent's age." She said.

"No, Marie came after they were married." Adam said.

"Dick would know. His older brother went to school with Dad, remember?" Brian said.

"You okay sweetheart?" Adam asked looking at her, and kissing her cheek. She nodded.

"Can we please leave this place?" She asked.

"Yes." They both said in unison, and she smiled.

"Good. Let's go see Dick right now." She rose wearily.

"No, it can wait. You are all wore out." Adam said rising and putting an arm around her.

"I'm fine, and I'm sick to death of being pushed around." She said. "Let's go."

"Uh oh. Remember what happened the last time she was sick to death of being pushed around." Brian said looking up at Adam. "Do what she says mister." He grinned at Hannah, and impulsively leaned across the table and kissed her cheek. "I'm sure glad that you are alright, hon. You 'bout gave me a heart attack crying like that."

She reach out and patted his cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. It's been kind of really long day."

"It ain't even nine yet!" He told her.

"Ain't? What would your Mama say?" She asked with a grin knowing their love of proper grammar came from their mother.

"She'd say that you were her daughter - no in-law. The real thing." He smiled at her. "Come on, Adam. I'm driving. You sit in back and kiss your girl."

"Yes, sir!" Adam said with a grin at Hannah.

***7***

"I thought you knew about it." Dick said. The four of them sat on the front porch of his little trailer.

"No. Mom and Dad never talked about it." Brian said. "Least not in front of us. You remember anything?"

"Not really. I remember once when he tried to sue us for our water rights, Mom said something about him 'never letting it go'. I guess it makes more sense now." Adam said.

"He was infatuated with her. She never so much as smiled at him, but in his head he believed that she would've married him, if your Dad hadn't fouled things up." Dick said. "He'll tell you it is all about getting your land, but that isn't it at all."

"Poor Margaret." Hannah said softly.

"Yeah. It ain't easy living under the shadow of a perfect ghost." Dick sighed. "After your folks got killed. He blamed your Dad and said that she'd be alive if it weren't for him. That's when he got determined to drive you fellas into the ground. It gets worse every year."

"Thank you for what you did." Hannah said softly. "I was at the end there. I knew I'd messed things up pretty badly, and Adam here was ready to sell the ranch to get me out."

"That was his plan. He'd offer Adam to drop the charges if he'd sign over the Circle Bar Seven." Dick said. "But you shouldn't thank me. I had a hand in the death of that bull. I let you all suffer."

"You made it right." She said. "You took up for us when it mattered most. We won't forget that."

"You made me so ashamed. You standing there telling him he wasn't a man. I knew it was true too. A man wouldn't act the way he did - he's a spoiled boy throwing a tantrum because he didn't get what he wanted. He's been doing that for twenty-five years! And I'm just sorry I had a hand in it."

"What are you gonna do now?" Brian asked him.

"I got a cousin in Texas who runs a ranch. He says I can come and work for him. The pay ain't that good, but I know I can sleep at night. What about you fellas? What are you gonna do? Cattle rustling is no small crime."

"I don't know yet." Adam said. "Hannah's free and clear. That's what I care about. As to the rest, I haven't decided yet. I wouldn't do it just for spite - especially if he's gonna threaten her over it. Jack is still powerful, and punishing him isn't important if he'll just leave us alone."

"I don't know." Brian said. "Putting him away forever sounds pretty damn tempting to me!"

"He's got a family, Brian. What about Mike, Kenny and Cleo? What about Margaret? You don't know the pain of living under the shadow of a father who's brought shame to the family." She looked up at him, and Adam reached for her hand.

"The only thing I know for sure is that we appreciate you for what you've done. I can't say thank you enough." Adam said rising. "And I also know it is high time we got our little criminal home to her brothers."

"I plan to head to Texas next week, but I'm living all my information with you and with Marshall. I'll testify, if that's what you need. Don't worry about me changing my mind or getting fearful. Whatever you decide, I'd be more than proud to back you." Dick said and both Adam and Brian shook his hand. He turned to Hannah who leaned against Adam's arm. "Thank you. If you hadn't faced him down, I'd still be there today - waking up each morning hating myself. I'm not proud of myself and the things I done, but right now, at least I got this one thing to be proud of - I got you out of jail."

She smiled up at him. "You got a lot to be proud of."

"She's just like her." He said to Adam. "Do you see it too? That's why she gets him so riled. Boy, if you had searched the earth, you couldn't have found a girl more like your Mama - even that little turned up nose - she had that too." He turned to Hannah and continued, "You missed out. Kate McFadden was one in a million, but how much she would've loved you standing toe-to-toe with Wheeler like you did protecting her boys! You fellas take good care of her."

"We will." Adam said his voice strained. The three of them climbed into the jeep. Brian behind the wheel and both Hannah and Adam riding in the back seat. He kept his arm around her and she rested her head against his shoulder. She was so quiet that he was convinced she'd fallen asleep.

"She is, you know." Brian said looking in the rear view mirror at Adam. "She's just like her."

"I guess so. I wasn't really thinking about Mama at the time, Bri. I had all kinds of _other_ thoughts about her." Adam said blushing. "Crane mentioned it and then I could see it. But mostly it's the way she is. I'm sorry I didn't do things right, Brian. I should have talked to you about her. I should have told you my plans. I know that hurt you."

"Nah. I was just being stupid. I don't like change. It scares me, is all. It's like Squeakers."

"What?" Adam asked. "Squeakers? Who the hell is . . . Ford's hamster?" He wrinkled his brow at his brother. "Whoa! Wait a minute! This is all because . . .hey, Brian. Brian . . ." He found he was incapable of words.

"You wouldn't recover from it." Brian said simply. "I mean, I knew it was too late already. You loved her way before you ever dragged her out to us, but it terrified me - terrifieds me still. Anything can happen - you _know_ that."

"Nothing is gonna happen to me, Brian." Hannah said surprising them both.

"My mother would've said the same thing, Hannah." He met her eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Aren't you tired of living under that weight though?" She asked him. "Aren't you lonesome?"

"Ah, hell!" He pulled the jeep over to the side of road wiping tears out his eyes. "You push me to my limit, you know that, Mrs. McFadden!" He turned in his seat to look at her. "I wish you'd never come! I wish he'd never met you!" He said it with great force, but she wasn't offended. She knew what he was saying to her.

"Brian!" Adam said angrily.

"No, don't Adam. That isn't what he means at all." She reached out and held his face cupped in her hand. "Is it?" He shook his head, biting his lip and blinking back tears.

"Now, I got one more damn person to worry over, and look at her Adam! She's so small, and so stubborn! You can't make her listen to reason! I bet she tried to fight off a pack of coyotes if they were coming after one of us! At least Squeakers was smart enough to sit inside that stupid cage - she's wild, Adam!"

Adam smiled up at his brother through a veil of tears and said simply, "Well, she's a McFadden Brian, what the hell do you expect?" Brian reached out and took her hand which still held his face, and kissed her palm before turning back to the wheel and starting the jeep.

"I expect trouble." Brian said glancing at the two of them who had settled back into their seats. "I expect she's gonna give me more gray hairs than Daniel and Evan combined! And you wipe that smile off your face, Sis. Just because I've admitted my every dying love to you, doesn't mean you can tease me."

"I sure as hell will!" She said grinning.

Brian shook his head at her. "See, what I mean? Adam, why on earth did you have to bring her home? You got a real powerful hatred toward me or something?"

"Nobody meaner than a brother." Adam said with a grin. "Besides, I love her! She's my girl!"

"She's_ our_ girl now! Poor thing! Seems to me if you really loved her, you would keep her as far as possible from our brothers and that ranch! A lifetime of dirty jeans and smelly cows! That's what you've doomed yourself too." He met her eyes in the mirror again and winked at her.

She leaned against Adam's shoulder again. "I'm too tired for any more declarations of love. Wake me when we are home, okay boys?"

"Yes, ma'am." They said in unison and she smiled at the sound of her husband and _her_ brother's voices.

***7***

Hannah still hadn't adjusted to the overwhelming experience of seven men. She told Crane once, "I should have paid better attention when I saw Snow White as a girl. I should have taken notes!"

They all came spilling out of the house as soon as the wheels of the jeep hit the long driveway. They ran down the steps to her, as she stepped out the jeep.

"Hannah!" They yelled kissing her, and hugging her; lifting her off her feet as they did. They led her inside and wrapped a blanket around her, making her a mug of tea. She sat between Guthrie who kept a protective arm around her, and Crane who kept offering to feed her.

"How about some eggs? You want pancakes? I'll fix you a steak if you want." He said.

"No thank you, Crane. I'm just tired right now. I promise I'll be hungry later. Right now, I just want a nice warm shower and bed - a soft bed." She smiled at him, and he nodded.

"I told you that bunk was lumpy." Brian said.

"I don't understand." Daniel said. "How did you spring her?"

"Are you a fugitive?" Evan asked. "Did they bust you out?"

"Brian can explain it. Let her be, fellas. Come on, honey. Let's get you some rest, now." Adam said holding a hand out to her. She reached for it and he helped her up.

"Thanks fellas. I'm so happy to be home. I'm sorry for worrying you like I did. I should keep my temper in. I am so sorry Ford, for scaring you like I did. It was wrong me running over there like that! Please say you'll forgive me." She looked down at him.

"Ah, geez! Hannah! You can't be apologizing. I'm the one who started the whole mess." Ford said.

"No, man, _I'm _the one!" Daniel said moving to sit on the arm of the couch next to his little brother. "We're the ones who are sorry Hannah."

"You boys." She said reaching out a hand and touching Daniel's face. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, and then Ford's too. Turning to Adam she said, "You were such a fool for thinking they'd scare me off. Your brothers are one of your best assets."

"Have you seen the bank book, Hannah?" Crane asked her. "We are his only assets!" They all laughed.

"Now, I _know_ you are exhausted!" Adam said laughing. "Honey, they are just sweet right now because they were worried about you. But when you wake up, you'll remember just how much trouble they can be. Come on!" He led her away and his brothers all stood watching her go. She hesitated half-way up the stairs and looked down at them. Brian stood at the piano bench with Evan to his left. Daniel still stood beside Ford and Crane stood on the other side of Ford with one arm around Guthrie's shoulders. "I love you boys." She said looking down at them. "And as sorry as I am for all the trouble I caused, you remember if anyone comes after you, they'll have to face me down. Nobody is gonna mess with my boys."

She and Adam disappeared upstairs, and they all stood where they were completely silent.

"Is this how it felt?." Guthrie asked at last. "Is this what it meant to have a mother?"

"Yeah." Daniel said softly to him. "It felt just like this."

Guthrie turned toward him, and then looked up at Crane. "I love her."

"We all do." Crane said looking down at his little brother.

"That's for damn sure!" Brian agreed, and seeing their surprise he said, "What? Please, don't act like you didn't already know that about me!" He shook his head at them laughing at himself. "Come on, family meeting. I'll tell you how we busted our sister lose from the firm grip of the law!" And they followed him into the kitchen to hear the story.


	15. Chapter 15

Daniel McFadden sighed and shifted his weight as they stood in the bright lights of the lone grocery store in Murphy's, California. Everyone dreaded the shopping trips; it took forever and always put Adam and Brian in bad moods when they saw the numbers climb up and up on the cash register. Through some sort of unholy deal, Adam had managed to convince Hannah to take over - no doubt promising her the moon in exchange for it. Hannah planned for each trip like an all-out assault. She checked and double-checked her list, spent hours collecting coupons, and pouring over the advertisements. She would plan her route, and then it would be up to two helpless brothers to be her wingman on the trip. Today the chore fell to Daniel, who had nothing else to do, and Guthrie who would probably tag along with Hannah if she told him she were going to head straight into a cave filled with yellow jackets. He leaned on the cart, as she double-checked her list.

"Oh! I forgot the flour!" Hannah hated when her plans were ruined by errors. "Now, we'll have to double-back."

"I'll go get it!" Guthrie said. "Which one?" He leaned close to her, as she pointed to the ad. Daniel could have laughed. Guthrie was turning into a Mama's boy. He grinned at his baby brother, remembering all his own trips with his Mom into town - a lifetime ago.

Guthrie disappeared down a side aisle, and Daniel and Hannah continued on her plan, each pushing a cart loaded with groceries.

"Thanks for coming along." She said over her shoulder. "I know there's nothing more boring than grocery shopping."

"Well, at least you don't get all grumpy! Shopping with Adam is torture. Everytime he looks at the price he gets mad." Daniel grinned at her.

"He's not the most patient man, I've ever known." She agreed.

"Well, he used up all his patience when we were little. Evan was one stubborn kid! He used to hold his breath if he didn't like what Adam told him. How Adam put up with it, I'll never figure. Brian used to tell him, 'You take over! If he pulls that crap on me one more time, you're gonna be down a brother.'"

"Evan? He seems so mild-mannered now." She laughed.

"You haven't lived with us even half a year, and you already got us all figured out. I've never seen anyone manage Brian like you do. Adam can't even get him to cooperate." Daniel said.

"Oh, I'm sure I've got a pile of mistakes up my sleeve yet, . . . now where did that boy go? It doesn't take this long to bring flour. I'll get him. Can you push the carts up to the line? That's everything."

"Sure, I got it. Guthrie wanders off more than a love-sick cow!" Daniel said shaking his head, as he watched her walk down the same aisle his baby brother had.

He couldn't explain later why he knew there was trouble. It was just a sudden feeling that came over him. It wasn't as if Guthrie and Hannah had been gone a long time. She'd only just walked away, but almost as soon as he put the carts in the line, he got worried. He felt this unreasonable nervousness, and leaving the carts behind, walked to the back of the store. Every step he took, he felt his heart rate pickup, and had no logical reason why it should. He turned the corner and saw them then.

Guthrie stood in the middle between Hannah and Jack Wheeler. Jack Wheeler had one hand on Guthrie's shoulder. Hannah's face was white with fear. Not caring how ridiculous he looked, he ran and skidding to a stop at her side.

"What's going on?" He asked looking only at her. She did not speak.

"Oh, I was just remarking here, how tall your brother's getting. Seems like just yesterday he was a baby in your mother's arms. Time flies, and it is always interesting to see where time takes us." He grinned.

"Let's go." Hannah said, her voice strained.

"It was good talking to you. It's nice to know we can let bygones be bygones." He smiled at her.

"You alright?" Daniel asked holding onto her arm as Guthrie walked ahead of them.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be? He was just," She cleared her throat nervously. "He was just talking." Daniel watched her as she turned the corner, and draping an arm around Guthrie's shoulder steered him toward their waiting carts. He'd ask Guthrie about it later. Something seemed wrong.

***7***

"She didn't say a word about it." Adam said leaning against the stall, and reaching out and patting Chief's nose. "What did Guthrie say?"

"He said that he hadn't even noticed Mr. Wheeler there. He had gotten distracted looking at one of those magazines about dirt bikes, and said when he looked up, Mr. Wheeler was talking to Hannah. He went straight to her then, but then Wheeler just said he noticed how much he'd grown. Just ordinary neighbor stuff." Daniel said. "But Adam, she was white as ghost, and she didn't sing or talk or anything on the drive home. She and Guthrie always sing when they are driving. It's downright annoying."

"And she didn't mention it to me either." Adam said rubbing his chin. "Listen, Daniel, do yourself a favor right now, steer clear of stubborn, independent women, alright? They'll make you crazy!" He said and reaching out with his hand messed up Daniel's hair.

"Hey!" Daniel protested. "Knock it off!" He said straightening his thick brown hair.

"Thanks squirt. I appreciate you keeping an eye on her. That girl is one hundred pounds of trouble!" He left the barn and headed toward the house. He found her in the kitchen. Brian sat at the table with Crane looking at the books.

"You." He said pointing at her.

"Adam, Daniel is exaggerating! I knew he would. He just said hello to us. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it." She said shaking her head and turning back to the stove.

"Oh, no you don't! Come on, you and me are gonna have a talk!" He said determinedly.

"I'm working on dinner." She said without turning around, a spoon in her left hand. He grabbed the spoon handing it to Brian who watched them with wide eyes.

"Brian's got it. Don't you, Brian?" Adam said turning to his brother.

"Yeah, sure." He said rising. "I got dinner."

"Everything okay?" Crane asked.

"Oh, sure." Hannah said. "Your brother here is just the world's biggest worrywort!"

"Yeah, you wanna tell them who you saw at the grocery store today? Huh? You want to tell them who had a little chat with you that no one heard but you and him? Huh?"

"Adam. . ." Hannah put a hand up in protest.

"Jack Wheeler!" He said and Brian spun around from where he'd stood facing the stove.

"What? What the hell happened?" Brian asked.

"Oh for pity's sake! Adam! Do you have to tell them every little thing that happens? Do you? Honestly, I married _you_! I told you already. It was nothing. Leave it alone!" She was furious and turned and grabbing her coat she stormed down the back steps.

"I swear to you . . ." Adam said equally furious looking at his brothers, and then heading out the back door he called, "We are still gonna have that talk, girl!" Brian and Crane stood at the back door watching them as he followed her out past the barn and into the fields.

"It's good to be a bachelor, ain't it, brother." Brian said glancing at Crane and heading back to the stove.

"Some days." Crane agreed. "If Jack Wheeler's bothering her, I saw we go ahead and press charges."

"I say we press charges either way. I don't know why Adam wanted to wait two weeks to decided. I tell you what though, if he is bothering her, you and I are gonna go right now and kick his ass."

"Kick who's ass?" Evan asked coming into the kitchen. "Ah, hell, you are cooking? Where's Hannah?"

"I'll tell you who's ass if you keep up that talk. I cook just fine." Brian said reaching out with a long leg and giving his brother a soft kick in his backside.

"Yeah, you cook fine, but she cooks fantastic!" Evan said.

"Oh, he's cooking?" Ford said stepping into the kitchen. "Where's Hannah?"

"We got nothing but a house full of Mama's boys, Crane. One woman and the whole house falls apart. Remember when we were men? Remember when rattlesnake stew was the best thing you ever had?"

"No." Crane replied flatly. "No. Your rattlesnake stew was _never_ the best thing I ever had. It is terrible. I'd rather eat my own shoe." He grinned at Brian, but then seeing his face turned and hiding behind his younger brothers said, "I better go finish filing those receipts." And disappeared into the other room.

***7***

She kept walking and wouldn't stop, so he simply followed her all the way out to the old oak that had been split by lightning long ago. Finally, his frustration getting the better of him, he reached out grabbing her arm.

"Wait." He said as she shook herself free, but she stopped walking.

"There's nothing to talk about, Adam." She said.

"Hey," He said in a softer tone, and turning her so that she faced him. "We don't have secrets, you and me. You ain't gonna start now?"

She looked down at her feet, her fists clenched. "It's complicated, Adam. I don't want . . . I don't want anything bad to happen."

"What? He threatened you?" He felt a fury rising. "When at the grocery store?"

"Adam, your brothers . . . if something happened I couldn't . . .It's bad enough worrying over all the messes they get in, not to mention watching them deal with animals four times their size. I can't just . . ." She looked up at him, and he could see her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"He threatened you at the jail too? You didn't say anything. Why the hell didn't you say anything?" He asked.

"I . . .he said that whatever happened would be on my head; because of what I'd done. And he's right, if I hadn't gone over there and stirred everything up. Adam, he was just standing there watching Guthrie, and I . . .I don't know what to do. He is powerful. It doesn't matter if we press charges and they send him away. He owns this county." She lifted a hand to her mouth with shaking fingers.

"Hey, hey." He said pulling her tight against his chest. "Shh. . . shh. . .don't worry. Everything is gonna be alright. I'm gonna take care of things. It's gonna be fine. Nothing bad is gonna happen." He kissed her forehead.

"How can you say that? He knows so many people! He keeps calling the house, and everytime I go out he's there. When I walked the boys to the bus stop the other day, he was just sitting there in his truck watching."

"What? What do you mean he's been calling? Hannah! How long . . . since we brought you home? He's been bothering your for the last six days, and you haven't said a word?" He was absolutely furious.

"I didn't know what to do. I'm so . . . Adam, please don't yell at me. Please. I can't remember when I've slept the whole night through. I just keep waking up and have to check on all of them, and then the next day it starts all over. He calls and doesn't say a word, but I know it's him. Or he calls and asks me how the boys are, and then he'll mention something that shows he's been watching." She stepped away from his wringing her hands. "I just can't . . . what can we do?"

Her eyes were wide, her face white with fear, and Adam had to physically fight against the rage he felt to run from her then, climb in the truck with a rifle in his hand and take care of Jack Wheeler then and there. He knew that was the last thing she need. He felt the muscles in his jaw locked so tight that it ached. He stood just two feet from her with clenched fists.

"Say something." She said at last and her voice was so lonely and sad that he felt as though he had been punched in the gut. He stepped toward her in one giant stride, pulling her into his arms. "I'm sorry." He said. "I'm sorry, I got you into this mess! I'm gonna fix it though, baby, I swear it. He won't bother you ever again. I promise it." He said choking back tears of rage and sorrow that she had been so tormented and he hadn't even noticed it. Although, looking backwards at the last week, he could see it. He remembered waking twice and finding her gone, but worn out from a days work he had assumed she was in the bathroom and rolled over and gone back to sleep. And she'd been short tempered, he remembered that they had a ridiculous fight over who left the peanut butter sitting out. It was like her to nitpick about something like that. He recognized that he had been an idiot not to notice that something was wrong.

"I'm never gonna get that Husband of the Year award, am I?" He asked her.

"What?"

"I didn't notice. You were in terror for the last six days, and I didn't notice." He said sorrowfully.

"I hid it." She said looking up into his face. "I'm really good at that. You don't need to feel bad. I learned how to hide it along time ago. I practiced it for years."

"Yeah," He said studying her, and thinking again of how much he'd wished to have just five minutes alone with her idiotic, alcoholic father. "Well, you pull some crap like this again, and you'll have me to answer too. I'm a part of you. Don't you forget that. And I sure as hell, ain't your father - my job is to fix your troubles, not make them." She met his eyes, and he wasn't the least bit ashamed that she saw tears fall from his dark eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"I forgive you." He said leaning forward and kissing her. He kissed her for a long while, and then pulled her down so they sat together near the old oak looking out over the green hills beyond them.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked again leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Well, first, we are gonna walk back to the house, and you are gonna go lay down and get some sleep. Then I'm gonna set up a meeting with Marshall and the sheriff. I am also gonna have to find a way to talk to your brothers, but that might get ugly, so I'm not so sure about that."

"Why don't you look up all the guns first." She said.

"Brian will kill him, hell, Crane might even! You got our house turned upside down, you know that? One little girl and you've got them all turned into ferocious tigers ready to strike." He sighed resting his chin on her head.

"I'm not a little girl."

He laughed, lifting her chin and leaning toward her, "That's for damn sure." He said kissing her again.

***7***

"Brian! Brian! Sit down!" Adam said for the sixth time since he'd sat his brothers down.

"Adam!" Brian said angrily.

"You think I don't want to go and beat the living hell out of him? You think I'm not angry?" Adam asked.

"He's right, Bri." Crane said. "Sit down. We got to do this right."

The brothers sat around the table. Adam had brought Brian, Crane, and Daniel into his confidence.

"I knew it! Damn it!" Daniel said. "You should have seen her face! I should have hit him right then and there when I had the chance!"

"Listen, we've had enough McFadden's in jail." Adam said trying to be calm. "I can't believe I'm the only one who is calm right now! This is ridiculous!" He rose and turned away from them leaning on his hands against the counter and looking out the window. "She's been fighting it all alone. I can't believe . . ."

"Well, she ain't alone now." Brian said. "What are we gonna do?"

Adam turned around and faced his brothers. "We're gonna press charges for what they did with our cattle for starters, but she's terrified that he's going to do something to Guthrie or one of the boys."

"She's right, Adam." Crane said. "He is powerful. He might even be able to wrangle loose of the charges against him." He sighed.

"Well, we'll start here. I'm not letting him get away with . . ." He sighed. "We'll meet with the sheriff, see what he says." Adam told them. "And for the time being we keep a close eye on everyone. And I don't want her alone."

"Yeah, man. No way." Daniel said. "I can take the boys to the bus and back each day."

"And one of us can find plenty to do close to the house." Crane said.

"Don't worry, Adam. We wouldn't let anything happen to her, or to the boys." Daniel said to his older brother.

"Yeah, I know, but we know what a dangerous place this world is, and I think Mama was right. He won't ever let it go." He sighed, and turned to Brian. "You okay, man?"

Brian shook his head. "No! Not anymore than you are! It's Squeakers all over again! Goddamn hamster!" He muttered and went out into the yard.

"Squeakers?" Crane asked.

"Never mind." Adam said and turning from them he turned to go upstairs. He paused looking back at his brothers. "Thanks fellas, and don't let the little guys know. Guthrie would go nuts if he knew . . ."

"You can count on us." Crane said watching him go.

She had kicked the covers off. She always did. He pulled the covers up over her shoulder and sat beside her, looking down. Brian was right. She looked so small, he sighed and prayed that they would find a way out of this mess. He wondered too, what his father would say about all of this. It must have burned him to know how Jack Wheeler had felt about his mother. His parents had a good solid marriage. When he was younger, before Hannah he had mourned not only the loss of them, but the loss of his own hopes of ever having a love like theirs - recognizing that it would take an extraordinary woman to be willing to tackle his brothers. He reached out with a gentle hand and brushed the hair back from her face, and sighing lay down beside her, wrapping a protective arm over her. He lay there for a long time, but didn't sleep. He didn't think once of the chores he was neglecting or even his brothers downstairs, he could only think of her; frightened and alone. He kept his arm tightly around her determined that no harm would come to her - not now; not ever.


	16. Chapter 16

"So he threatened you?" Marshall asked Hannah. They sat in his small office. She sat between Adam, and Brian who had insisted on coming along.

"You're emotional about it, Adam. I want to go and listen for myself. You need someone who is calm." He had told his brother that morning.

"Calm? You?' Adam stared at his brother with eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, well, I'll have to do." Brian said with a grin.

Hannah felt ridiculous standing between the two of them and stepping into the lawyer's office. She was used to being independent. She was used to being alone. Being surrounded by a wall of seven men was a big adjustment.

"He said that he wasn't going to let it go. That it didn't matter what lawyers decided. He said that he would hate for something to happen to my brothers. He said it would be my fault if it did." She looked down feeling oddly ashamed.

"That bastard!" Brian said angrily.

"Hey!" Adam said. "You're supposed to be the calm one, remember?" Brian rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"And he's contacted you since then?" He asked.

"He calls the house, and sometimes he just asks how the boys are doing. Sometimes there's no one there, but I know it is him." She sighed feeling so tired of the whole thing, wishing she could just go home and forget about it.

"And he cornered her in the grocery store." Adam said.

"He didn't corner me, Adam. I walked up to him. He was watching Guthrie, and I . . . I didn't like it." She said. "When I asked him what he was doing he said that he couldn't believe how tall Guthrie had become, and how he had so much ahead of him, and that he hoped it would all be good things." She looked up at Marshall. "It doesn't sound scary, but it was how he said it." She sighed rising. "Maybe I'm just imagining things. Maybe we should just . . ."

"You aren't imagining things, Hannah." Marshall said gently. "Look, the things he's doing are intentional. He keeps it that way so that you _will_ question yourself. He's a smart man, and he knows what he is doing."

"He's powerful too." She whispered. "I told Adam . . ." Her voice broke. "I told Adam, there's no way out of this. I wish I'd never . . . He's right, too. This _is_ my fault." She stood away from all of them in the far corner of his office. Adam sat with his head down unable to speak, and Brian fought a nearly uncontrollable rage.

"You are right." Marshall said. "He is powerful, but there's not a man in this room who is blaming you. Adam and I have talked a lot already, Hannah. The important thing right now is making sure that you, and the boys are all safe, right? Come on, sit down. Let _me_ talk for a minute." She moved slowly and sat back in the chair between the brothers. Adam reached for her hand, but she pushed it away.

"Look, if you had come to me, and asked me as your lawyer if you should go over and confront him like you did. I would have said no, but if you hadn't, Dick Andrews would never have given Brian that tape. And Wheeler was already harassing you - those things Kenny said to Ford that didn't come from him. He heard them before. And the way he handled what happened with Mike and his nephew - those are all things _you_ had nothing to do with. None of this, _none_ of this is your fault. He has chosen this path. He has, and it is my job to make sure that all of you are safe." Marshall said patiently. "And that means giving you the best advice about how to move forward. And that means that none of you can confront him. None of you. He looked pointedly at Adam and Brian."

"Right." Brian said, "But if he sets one toe on our land . . ."

"That can't happen." Marshall said. "Look, Hannah's right. Wheeler is powerful and he's got the sheriff and most of his deputies in his pocket. That's why I wanted to meet with you first. I put a call into Jack Taylor. He'll meet with us privately, and you can file your complaint then. We don't want Wheeler to have time to make arrangements. We want him blindsided by this. Taylor will meet with you tomorrow afternoon."

"Then what?" Hannah asked. "It won't just be him. Dick Andrews, Freddie Wilcox, all his men will be in trouble too. Cattle rustling is a big deal. They were just . . ."

"No!" Adam said angrily. "They weren't little boys, Hannah. They are grown men, - most of them older than us! They made their choice. They have to accept the consequences of that. It is no burden for you to take on - they knew what they were doing was wrong."

"Adam's right." Marshall said. "And I've talked with Dick, and he is more than willing to face the consequences. He'll testify. He was impressed by you standing up to him. Jack Wheeler's been bullying this community since before any of you were born, and maybe it took you to set things in motion to end that. I for one would be grateful if Wheeler lost his power."

"I just wanted him to leave my boys alone." Hannah said wearily. "That's all I want."

"We are gonna make that happen." Marshall said. "_You _are making that happen."

Hannah nodded her head, and turned to Adam, "I am sorry about everything. I would never want to do anything that would make them unsafe. I am so sorry."

"I'm not." He said. "I'm proud. I'm proud of _you_! So don't be apologizing to me, girl. Don't." He rose and reached out to take her hand. Turning to Marshall he said, "Set up that meeting. McFadden's won't be pushed around."

Marshall nodded and stretched out a hand which Adam shook. "Thanks. Thanks for everything."

"Thanks." Brian said rising and following them out.

"Stay away from Wheeler, Brian." Marshall cautioned.

"Kind of hard not to head straight there." Brian said with a sigh. "Thanks for talking to her like you did. We couldn't make her see, it wasn't her fault. She's pretty damn stubborn."

"Kind of fits right in then." Marshall said with a grin.

Brian shook his head and followed them out.

***7***

Guthrie, Ford and Evan hopped off the school bus to find their brother Daniel waiting for them.

"It's not raining?" Guthrie said. "Why are you here?"

"That's no way to say thanks." Daniel said. "Come on, I'll give you a lift." He turned and headed back to the jeep.

"I was gonna do somethin' on the way home." Guthrie said.

"What?" Daniel asked him.

"I was just gonna do somethin'. That's all. I'll walk home."

"No." Daniel said. "I'm here and I'm giving you a lift."

"What's the big deal?" Evan asked. "The kid probably just wants to play."

"Yeah, well, I want him in the jeep, now." Daniel said glaring at Evan who was never fond of Daniel pulling rank on him.

"Geez, power trip, man." Evan said walking to the jeep.

"Please, Daniel. I just got something I want to do." Guthrie said.

"What? I'm not letting you if you aren't even gonna tell me."

"I was just gonna bring some flowers home. You know, for Hannah." He blushed.

"Oh. Well, how about I drive you home and you can go get some on our property."

"Oh! Can I go up to the meadow?" Guthrie's eyes were bright with joy.

"Nah, man. It is too far and you can't go riding by yourself." They climbed into the jeep and Daniel drove toward home.

"Ford will go with me, won't you Ford. Please!"

"Well . . ." Ford hesitated.

"You are so spoiled, Guthrie! Geez! He throws one little fit and Ford's gotta stop everything and take him riding! What a brat!" Evan muttered.

"Knock it off, Evan!" Daniel said feeling so tired and frustrated with his younger brothers.

"Stop talking about me like I'm some little kid!" Guthrie said pouting.

"Stop acting like a crybaby then!" Evan said.

"If both of you don't knock it off I'm gonna . . ." Daniel drew in a deep breath, glad to be back at the house.

"So, can I? Please? Daniel?" Guthrie asked standing in the yard.

"Will you go with him?" He asked turning to Ford.

"Yeah, I guess. It's better than biology homework." Ford said shrugging. "But he's gone up there lots of times alone. What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked trying to avoid answering.

"Everybody's acting kind of weird. And Adam's been extra grumpy. And why was Hannah . . ." He glanced at Guthrie. "Never mind."

Daniel smiled thinking again that Ford was ridiculously smart - especially about people.

"Nothing to worry about little brother." He said squeezing his shoulder. "Thanks for going with him. I really appreciate it. People are just on edge, you know. So don't be late, whatever you do. Hannah wouldn't like it." He turned toward Guthrie. "You fellas be back by 4:00 - no later. If you are late, I will personally polish your backside, Guthrie . You hear me?"

He watched his brothers as they disappeared inside the barn. He knew that Guthrie would be safe with Ford watching them. Besides they were just on the Circle Bar property. And so far, it didn't seem like Wheeler had been foolish enough to step on their land. He sighed trying to erase the strange feeling he had felt waiting for the bus - as if someone was watching.

***7***

"What are you doing?" Hannah asked leaning out the front window.

"What?" Brian asked from where he was working hunched.

"What are you doing?" She asked again. It was early afternoon, and Brian had decided to stay at home and keep an eye on Hannah today.

"I'm trying to fix this irrigation system for the garden." He said.

"I can do that." She said. "Get in here, Brian." She disappeared back inside the house, and muttering he went inside.

"Are you babysitting me?" She asked with one hand on her hip.

"No, I had some chores I needed doing so I . . ."

"Yesterday, Crane reorganized his entire filing system. The day before that Daniel cleaned all the gutters." She said.

"And?" He asked. "I've got work to do, Hannah. Is there a point to this little review?"

"You are! You are all babysitting me! This is ridiculous. Listen, I'm a grown woman. I can manage things just fine. And what's more, I know how to fire a rifle, and correct me if I'm wrong, but we've got six rifles in that gun cabinet, don't we?"

"Listen, it isn't like we don't think you can hold your own, but none of us likes the idea of you facing it all by yourself." Brian said trying to explain.

"I appreciate it, but you fellas have work you need to do. I can't have Adam short handed just because I feel nervous. That's ridiculous."

"No what's ridiculous is a grown man tormenting a woman because he's angry that he was rejected by someone nearly thirty years ago. He's the ridiculous one, Hannah. And there's plenty that needs doing around the house. Look on the bright side, you'll get a ton of chores out of us."

"You are all impossible!" She said exasperated. She went into the front room and sat down. He followed her.

"Listen, I'm sorry." He said. "I don't know how to explain it. We can't leave it alone. We can't leave you alone. It's a guy thing."

"I spent my whole life alone." She said quietly and he sat down across from her. "I'm not used to it." He watched her saying nothing. "When my Daddy was home, it was mostly about him; keeping him happy, staying away from him when he wasn't - trying to keep my Mama safe. And after he left, she worked all the time. My house - trailer was always empty. It was just me. I'm not used to it. I'm not used to it at all."

"We stick up for each other. That's what we were taught." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"My house was nothing like yours. Nothing." She said and he felt a sadness fall over him.

"I remember, it must have been a few weeks ago because it was before all of this. Guthrie came home and he was really upset - something happened at school. And you stopped what you were doing and went straight to him. You pulled him close and talked to him. He told you all about it, and then you made him feel better. You kissed him and sent him out to his chores. I was stunned. I couldn't imagine what that would feel like. I came home to an empty house every single day. If I had any troubles, there was no one to tell them to, so I didn't. If I cried, I cried alone, and then when I was done, I fixed myself some dinner. You are such good fathers, both you and Adam. I couldn't imagine before what that kind of life would have been like."

Brian said nothing surprised by how her words impacted him. He turned his face away from her startled to find that he was having to fight down tears.

"I know my coming here, complicates things, Brian. And I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry for stepping on your toes."

"Nah. He needs a mother. He deserves a mother - they all do. The little ones don't remember her so well, and you being here, well, that's a blessing Hannah. I was just . . .well, you know. It is complicated, but why can't he have three parents? Huh? Why can't they have us all? That's what I've been thinking lately. It's like the circle just gets bigger and bigger - the one that is around them, holding them close. There's room for us both."

He reached across and put his hand on top of hers. She sat with her head down, but finally looked up at him with tears in her eyes, and said, "This is how it feels." She said. "I can imagine it now. I _know_ how it feels, now." He smiled at her, and kissed her forehead.

"Well," He rose awkwardly, unsure what to say.

Sensing his discomfort she said, "Listen, I've got work to do. I haven't got time for talking about feelings and tea." He laughed.

"Sorry, for getting all mushy on ya." He mocked himself. "I'll try and keep my emotions under control next time, alright Sis."

She nodded and rising turned to go the kitchen, the word Sis seared into her heart.

"Thanks, Brian. Thanks for looking out for me." She said over her shoulder.

"You ought to be grateful!" He said in mock irritation. "I already got six brothers clinging to my neck, not to mention over a hundred head of cattle, and a broken down ranch! As if I don't got enough to do already!" He sighed. "The boys should be home soon. Daniel's gonna meet 'em at the bus stop and bring them home. Don't fret about those chicks of yours." He said and went back out to the garden.

***7***

"It's 4:45!" Hannah said holding onto Adam's arm. "It's 4:45!"

"I know, honey. Calm down." Adam said trying to get the rising panic in his own heart to abate. "Daniel explain it again."

"It was stupid! I never should have . . .but it's our own land and I thought! Adam I'm so sorry man!"

"Quit apologizing! Talk!" Adam shouted not even trying to hide his anger.

"Guthrie wanted to bring flowers for Hannah. He begged to go to the meadow. I made Ford go with him. I told them to be home by four - that I would be furious if they weren't. I was really, really clear!"

"That's it! I'm going over there!" Brian said his face red with fury.

"No, let's check the meadow first." Adam said. "Let's make sure the boys are alright. Maybe the horse threw a shoe, or anything could have happened! We don't know it has anything to do with anything." He reached out pulling Brian back, holding him by his upper arm.

"Yeah, you are right. Let's go." He said turning and running to the barn. "Let's go!"

Adam turned to Hannah. "Wait here. Try and stay calm. Daniel you come along, and we'll send him back soon as we know something one way or the other." Adam said to her. "Crane?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll wait here. Go!" He said moving to stand beside Hannah who was visibly shaking.

They stood side-by-side on the porch, Evan a step below them. He looked back at his brother and sister-in-law. "Guthrie always loses track of time."

"Yeah, but Ford doesn't." Hannah said flatly and turning abruptly went back inside the house.

"Crane, what the hell is going on?" Evan asked. "Everyone is . . ."

"Jack Wheeler's been . . ." He sighed trying to find a quick and easy way to explain their terror to Evan.

"I thought that was over." Evan said coming up the steps.

"We hoped so." Crane said reaching out his arm and pulling Evan inside with him. "I sure pray it is, and that this is something else."


	17. Chapter 17

Crane stepped out onto the front porch where his sister-in-law paced.

"Put your coat on." He said handing her a brown jacket. "It's cold."

She wiped the tears that streamed down her face and accepted the coat, sliding her arms into the sleeves. "How long does it take to get to the meadow, if you go straight there?" She asked him.

"Half an hour maybe." He said unsure how to reassure her.

"So an hour maybe for there and back." She glanced at her watch. "It's 6:30." Her eyes welled with fresh tears.

"Hannah, you have to calm down." He said as she resumed her pacing.

"This is my fault Crane - all of it! I thought I was so damn tough I'd face him down. I thought this would prove that this is my family too. If anything happens to those sweet, sweet boys!" She covered her face with her hands. "I'm so sorry Crane! I'm sorry!"

Crane wrapped an arm around her. "You've got to calm down! You are hysterical! Hannah. It might have nothing to do with him at all! A thousand things could have happened! Waiting is hard but worrying like you are won't help anyone!"

"What the hell is going on? Hannah? Crane, why is she so upset?" Evan stood just behind the screen door watching them. He stepped out onto the porch waiting for an answer.

"Do we still have that whiskey of Dad's?" Crane asked hoping a drink of something strong would settle his sister-in-law's nerves some.

"No, Brian drank it all, remember? When Ford's appendix burst."

"Oh, that's right." Crane said. He glanced at Hannah who stood at the bottom step looking out into the darkening sky.

"Crane?" Evan asked again. "I'm scared. What's going on?"

"Wheeler has been threatening her. He's been calling and asking about you guys. He keeps telling her it would be awful if something bad happened. He follows her around."

"What? Crane!"

"We didn't want you to worry or have you do something crazy -like go after him. She's supposed to meet with Jack Taylor tomorrow to file a complaint."

The phone rang and they all froze but Evan said, "I'll get it!" and disappeared inside.

Crane stood where he was completely at a loss as to help her. He wished now he'd taken more psychology classes as his professors had suggested.

Evan came back almost immediately.

"Who was it?" Crane asked hoping it was Adam with news of their youngest brothers.

"No one was there so I hung up."

"Crane!" Hannah shouted, her face pale.

"It could just be a wrong number." He was down the steps and beside her in an instant. He pulled her into his arms.

"It's him!" She said with wide eyes. "We've got to go there! Right now!"

"No! We'll call the sheriff."

"The sheriff! He's his best friend! There's no one to help us!"

"Hannah. You are scaring Evan." He said shaking her by her shoulders hoping that her protective instincts would calm her down.

She glanced up at Evan. "I'm sorry. I just get so worried." She said stepping out of Crane's embrace. "I just . . . I want to know where they are." She lifted a shaking hand and ran it through her hair.

"I'm gonna call Jack Taylor, okay. Honey, sit down. Evan stay with her." Crane waited until Hannah sat on the front steps before going inside.

The call to Jack took longer than expected mostly because he found himself overwhelmed with worry and stress and it was hard for him to be clear and make sense. He was shocked to find Evan alone on the front porch.

"Where's Hannah?" He asked.

"She went to the barn to feed the lambs." He said matter of factly.

"When?"

"I dunno. Maybe ten minutes. . . wait she wouldn't . . ."

They both looked up at the sound of the jeep roaring into first and watched as Hannah raced away toward the Wheeler Ranch.

"Oh hell!" Crane yelled running for the truck. "Stay here! Deputy Taylor is on his way! Tell him what happened!" He hopped into the truck which of course refused to start immediately. Cursing, he slammed his hands against the steering wheel and tried the engine again. It was on the fourth try that the truck finally sputtered to life and he raced out past the Circle Bar Seven Arch praying he would get there in time.

***7***

"Nothing." Brian said looking all around the open meadow.

"Lots of prints though. 'Course it hasn't rained in days." Adam sighed looking up at the sky. It would be dark soon.

"What if they went back the other way?" Daniel asked. "Didn't turn around but decided to cut through that old Stonebridge Pass?"

"Maybe. Have they been that way before?" Brian asked.

"I took Guthrie that way once but ages ago." Adam said sitting back in his saddle.

"If Ford was trying to hurry . . ." Brian said thoughtfully. "And that trail is hard to spot."

"The marker washed away in that storm last month. Old man McKinley was complaining about it. Says _he_ got all turned around trying to find it. Ended up down near the Interstate." Adam said.

"I was pretty serious about them not being late." Daniel said. "Wheeler's a bully, and bullies are usually all talk."

"All bark and no real bite?" Brian studied Adam. "What do you think?"

"I don't see why he'd do something's now. It would be like begging us to put him away." Adam said thoughtfully. "Daniel, you ride back. Tell Crane to call Jack Taylor and explain things. And tell Hannah," He sighed. "Danny, you have got to lie to her. Tell her we found a trail and are following it."

"Adam?" Daniel looked at his brother in shock.

"He's been terrorizing her for days. She's got to be nearly hysterical with worry. You have got to let her think, there's some hope." Adam said to him.

"He's right, Daniel. She's blaming herself for everything, and not thinking logical. Remember when that cougar came after Evan?" Brian asked.

"Oh! Mom went straight at him - she didn't even have a rifle! I forgot about that." Daniel said. "Dad must have lectured her for an hour straight! He was furious."

"He was terrified." Adam said understanding it better now than he had at sixteen. "A worried Mama will do some pretty crazy things. She's not thinking straight, and we've got to give her something to hang onto. Go on! Head back and let them know." He glanced down at his watch. "Crap it's after six already. They've got to be . . . hurry, Danny! Just go!" Daniel nodded, and turned his horse around and headed away from them at full gallop - hoping to get back home before Hannah did something crazy.

"Come on." Brian said to Adam. "Let's get moving. It will be dark soon."

The two brothers moved across the field heading over familiar ground. Adam felt torn in two pieces - sick with worry over his brothers, and sick with worry over his wife, who was no doubt sick with worry over his brothers.

"I sure hope she doesn't do anything foolish!" Adam said to Brian.

"Crane will keep an eye on her." Brian said trying to reassure him, but deep down he knew that if Hannah were truly determined no one would really be able to stop her - and certainly not mild-mannered Crane. He wished suddenly that he had stayed behind to watch her. He had no qualms about tying a rope around her if he had too. He kicked his horse in the flanks and prayed that they would find their little brothers - and soon.


	18. Chapter 18

"You are an idiot." Ford said to Guthrie in frustration.

"You _said_ you knew the way too! This isn't all my fault!" Guthrie whined. They stood beside their horses trying to determine where they were.

"Oh God! It's nearly seven! Daniel is gonna kill me! And when he's finished Adam's gonna kill me all over again!" Ford moaned.

"Adam can't kill you if Daniel already did." Guthrie said cheerfully, but Ford merely glared at him.

"Why do I listen to you? Why?" Ford grumbled.

"If we had found that trail, we would've been home ages ago!"

"We should just head straight back now." Ford said. "Forget the stupid short cut. Let's just go back the way we came."

"That'll take at least an hour!" Guthrie said exasperated.

"It makes more sense than wandering around out here trying to find that stupid trail!"

"Maybe we should just head to Mexico." Guthrie said. "I don't know what's going on, but everyone has been really cranky. I don't think Adam's gonna be understanding."

"Forget Adam!" Ford said climbing back up on his horse. "You haven't gotten in trouble with a Mama before Guthrie. Even _I_ remember that! Hannah's gonna have your hide when you get back! You better start practicing your sweet, innocent look!"

Guthrie climbed up on his horse and followed Ford back in the general direction they'd come from. He sure hoped that Ford would be able to spot some landmarks. He was all turned around. He thought of Hannah, remembering the few times she had corrected him over minor things. Her disappointment each time had made his insides turn to jelly and he'd been unable to truly breathe until he'd made things right with her. He couldn't imagine how horrible facing her after being three or four hours late was going to be.

"Ford, I'm scared." Guthrie admitted riding up alongside his older brother. "I don't want Hannah mad at me."

"Too late for that, little brother." Ford said. "But don't worry, once she gets over being mad, it will be alright again. We might just have a few horrible days between now and then." He said trying to reassure his little brother, but the image of his sister-in-law facing down Jack Wheeler with all her fury popped into his head. He tried not to think about just how angry Hannah could be.

***7***

As Crane roared toward the Wheeler ranch, he took comfort in the fact that Hannah hadn't had time to grab a rifle. _At least she can't shoot him._ He thought and realized how insane the last two weeks had truly been. The situation with Wheeler had reached a point beyond belief - especially if Wheeler had done something to his little brothers. He couldn't imagine living in a world where people behaved irrationally enough to harm innocent children. He prayed that Guthrie and Ford had just lost track of time, or that they had gotten lost or a horse had thrown a shoe. He floored the gas and nearly missed the turn onto the Wheeler property. He brought the old truck to a stop right alongside the jeep which still had the driver's side door open. He stood for a second where he was - unsure where to go, and then he heard voices. He ran full speed toward the sound of shouting.

***7***

Daniel couldn't believe his luck! He hadn't gone more than fifteen minutes when Rebel had hit a rock just the wrong way and began limping. He had to stop and lifting the horse's left front leg, he could see the rock wedged between his hoof and his shoe. They had raced out of the barn without grabbing any real supplies. He had no tools. It took him a good ten minutes to find a stick that could do the job, and another ten to work the rock loose. He climbed back up on his horse, hoping that Rebel would be able to make good time despite Daniel's weak repair to his hoof. The horse started slow, protesting his sore foot, but Daniel drove him on determinedly.

He was surprised to find Evan alone and was just opening his mouth to ask where everyone was when Jack Taylor pulled up in their yard. Ignoring Daniel, Evan ran to the car before the deputy even climbed out.

"Hannah took off!" He said. "Someone called the house but didn't talk and she just lost it. She's probably at Wheeler's already. Crane followed after her in the truck. You gotta hurry. She's so afraid! I don't know what she'll do!"

"Your brothers?" Deputy Taylor asked.

"We don't know anything. Daniel?" He turned toward his brother.

"Adam and Brian are still looking. We think maybe they tried to take a shortcut home and missed the path. They could've tried to cut through Stonebridge Pass and that's hard to spot." Daniel said quickly.

"You boys stay here! Call the sheriff's office if you find out about your brothers. Ask to speak to me - they'll patch you through to my radio, okay?" He didn't wait for a response, but sped away leaving a long trail of dust as he did.

"She took off?" Daniel asked turning to Evan.

"She was so . . ." Evan shook his head. "I've never seen anything like it. She's crazy with worry! I wanna go over there, Daniel. What if something happens?"

"We haven't got a car." Daniel told him. "And besides we have got to wait for Brian and Adam. Crane's there, didn't you say that?" Evan nodded.

"He took out after her, but that stupid truck wouldn't start right away. It seemed like it took hours."

"Crane will take care of her." Daniel said reaching an arm out and putting it around Evan's shoulders. "It sure is good having a woman around," Daniel said trying to joke as he led his brother back up the steps and into the house. "It sure calms things down, doesn't it?"

Evan laughed nervously, "Yeah, things are much mellower now."

***7***

It was nearly pitch black, and Adam recognized that they were going to have to head back. The thought of facing Hannah without Guthrie and Ford at his side, filled him with tremendous anxiety. She had been pushed to her limit and then some. And though she had slept some since she had finally confessed her terror to him yesterday, she was still exhausted. He was worried that the strain was going to be too much for her.

"Adam. . . " Brian said defeatedly. "We probably ought to . . ." The sound of horse hooves broke through the silence, and they both turned toward the sound.

"Guthrie!" Adam yelled squinting into the darkness.

"Adam!" Guthrie answered back, and Adam felt a relief wash over him.

"Follow the sound . . ." But his voice failed him, as tears fell.

"This way!" Brian yelled reaching out an arm to squeeze Adam's shoulder. They both hopped down off their horses and waited. It was just a few seconds later that Guthrie and Ford rode into view - no worse for wear.

They too, hopped down off their horses, and Guthrie flew into Adam's arms. "I'm so sorry, Adam!" He said as his older brother held him tight. "It's all my fault! I thought I could find that shortcut you showed me, but we got all turned around."

"You okay?" He asked.

"I shouldn't have tried it." Ford said from inside Brian's arms. "Daniel said he'd tan us if we were even a minute late, and I thought we'd be back with plenty of time. I'm really sorry."

"We'll be mad later. Right now, I'm thankful the two of you are alright, but we gotta get home. Hannah's sick with worry." Brian said.

"What's going on?" Ford asked. "Everyone is so . . . I asked Daniel but . . ."

"There's no time for that now. Get up on those horses. We need to get back quick as we can!" Adam said. "Brian get that rope. Let's run a line along all of us. It's too dark not to be careful."

The four of them rode back at a steady pace, Adam in the lead with the younger brothers between him and Brian. He tried to push the pace as fast as he could without alarming his younger brothers. The last thing they would need is for one of them to get hurt on the way home. He prayed that even though it was nearly 9:00 that Hannah was still at home waiting, but deep in his heart he feared that she had decided to take matters into her own hands and face down Wheeler, herself.

As they reached the edge of the ranch, he squinted trying to see if there were any lights on at all, Brian rode up alongside him then, knowing they were all sure of where they were. The moon had risen and thankfully it was nearly full so there was enough light to make their way across the fields and home.

"She's gone there, Adam. There's no way in hell, she's still sitting there waiting." Brian said.

"Maybe . . ." Adam said hoping against hope.

"Would you?" Brian asked pointedly. "Would you still be sitting there after all this time?"

"Daniel told her . . ." Adam said.

"No way, man. She's gone after him. I would've done it two hours ago." Brian said as they neared the lower pasture.

"I was ready to go at 5:00." Adam confessed.

"I'm praying she didn't take a shotgun with her." Brian said seriously. "I'm not kidding Adam. I'm _praying_ she didn't."

Adam nodded, and glancing at his younger brothers who listened to the exchange with puzzled and concerned faces he said, "Come on boys." And he kicked Chief hard in the flanks and raced all-out toward home.


	19. Chapter 19

Crane ran all out toward the sound of voices, and found Hannah facing Wheeler in his office. Two of his men were there with him, but they stood back behind him saying nothing. He must have been sitting at his desk for he had rising from it, and as Crane entered the room, he came around the front of the desk facing Hannah.

"What have you done? Where are they!" Crane heard her yell angrily. He had heard her fight with Adam many times, but had never heard the cold, hard edge her voice now held.

"You get off my property! I'm calling the sheriff right now, and this time, they'll lock you up for good." Wheeler stood purple-faced toe-to-toe with Hannah.

Crane stood frozen as Hannah fell to her knees in front of Wheeler, hands clasped together. She lifted them up to him; a beggar at his feet. Wheeler's eyes grew wide with shock.

"Please! Please! You can do anything you want to me! I don't care! Please! Just leave those boys alone. Don't harm them! Tell me you haven't harmed them! I'll do anything! Anything! I'll give you anything! Please, please, please!" She wept reaching up to him and grabbing hold of his sleeve.

Crane was paralyzed briefly in shock at Hannah's complete unraveling. He hesitated for just a moment and then ran to her side. Kneeling near her he tried to lift her up and away from Wheeler.

"Hannah, no!" He said reaching down to her. "Honey, come on!"

She shook herself free of Crane's grip. "No! Crane, he knows where they are! Please," She continued turning her face up to Wheeler. "Please, you are a human being! Tell me where they are! Don't hurt my boys! Don't!"

"Get up!" Wheeler said angrily.. "What are you talking about?" He looked over at Crane. ""What is she talking about?"

"I know it's you! I know you've been calling the house and following them, and me. But please! They are so . . . they are just boys! Don't punish them! It was me! You were right! It was all my doing! They didn't have anything to do with it! They are just boys! Please! Don't hurt them! Please, don't hurt my sons!" She fell face down at his feet sobbing.

Jack Wheeler took a step back from her. "I don't know . . . I haven't done anything. What is she . . ." He was white with shock and fear, and Crane couldn't determine if he were surprised by her accusations, or surprised that she would face him head-on.

"Guthrie and Ford are missing." Crane said trying to keep his voice steady. "We don't know where they are. Don't lie and say you haven't been torturing her! Do you know where they are?" Crane stood beside Hannah who wept inconsolably at Jack Wheeler's feet.

"No, I don't know where they are. I haven't. . . You can search this whole ranch." He said shocked.

"We will." Jack Taylor said stepping into the office and the sound of sirens filled the air. "Where have you been all day? Can you account for your whereabouts?"

"Yeah. Yeah." He said somewhat stunned by Hannah's sobs which echoed through the room. "My wife and I were in Sonora until just about an hour ago." He said all rage gone from his voice. He looked down at Hannah and Crane who huddled beside her, trying to console her. "I don't know where they are. I swear it."

"Crane take her home. Get her out of here." Deputy Taylor said to him. And Crane reached down to lift Hannah up off the floor.

"Come on, Honey." He said gently. "Jack's gonna have them search the whole place. Let's go home, okay."

He was afraid in her hysteria, she'd fight him, but she rose slowly, resigned.

"It doesn't matter." She said dully. "It's too late now."

She followed Crane who helped her up into the jeep. He climbed into the driver's seat, and turning over the engine drove out of the Wheeler's driveway, as a dozen sheriff's and CHP cars came roaring in. He turned to Hannah shocked at how utterly shattered she had become.

"They will search the whole property." He told her. "Every single inch. Hannah, help is here now."

"They are already dead.' She said flatly. "I killed them." She slumped in her seat, and though he spoke reassuring words to her the entire drive home, she turned her face away from him, lost in grief, far beyond his reach.

***7***

The headlights of the jeep swung around to the front of the house, revealing Adam standing in the front yard waiting for them. Crane immediately climbed out of the jeep, but Hannah remained where she was.

"Hannah?" Crane asked.

"No." She said firmly.

"Adam is . . ."

"I can't face him, Crane." She said suppressing a sob. "I did this! It's my fault they are lost!"

"We don't know what happened." He said sternly refusing to absorb her words; trying to shield himself from her fears. He stepped away from the jeep and found the few steps he took as he approached his older brother very difficult.

Adam covered the distance in quick, easy strides. "They just go lost." He said smiling at Crane. "They are safe and sound."

Crane exhaled nearly stumbling into Adam. He hadn't realize that through all the stress, he had begun to believe Hannah's fears. "She thinks . . ." He said fighting down tears. "She thinks he killed them. She thinks they are dead. I . . . she . . . I don't know if you can . . ." Crane struggled for words.

"We talked to Jack Taylor. We just missed you by a couple of minutes." Adam said reaching out and patting Crane's cheek. He smiled at his younger brother, and paused to kiss his cheek before he continued past him to where his wife sat slumped in the jeep.

"Hannah." He said softly opening the door. "They are fine." She kept her face turned away from him. "Honey?" He glanced away from her, over his shoulder, calling out, "Hurry it up!"

He reached across her body, unbuckled the seat belt, and gently pulled her arm. "Come on, honey. Come inside."

"It's my fault." She said softly. "Adam, I'm so sorry." He was deeply wounded to see her so completely destroyed.

He reached out and held her face in his hand. "They are here. They are fine." He said kissing her cheek.

"Hannah!" Guthrie called. "Hannah! I'm so sorry! I'm really, really sorry."

Her eyes grew wide at the sound of his voice and she looked up into Adam's eyes at last.

"They took the wrong trail," He said slowly and firmly, hoping the words would reach her as he helped her step out of the jeep. She stood wavering as she saw both Guthrie and Ford standing not five feet from her. They hesitated, unsure.

"Guthrie?" She said. "Ford?" She fell to her knees with her arms outstretched and both boys ran to her then, wrapping their arms around her. She sobbed helplessly, kissing both of them again and again.

"Adam?" Guthrie asked from inside her embrace. "Why is she crying? Why are you crying?" He asked with wide eyes. "I'm really sorry. It was my fault. I talked Ford into . . ." But she continued to sob.

"Honey," Adam said gently, reaching down and trying to help her to stand. "Honey, you are scaring them." He turned to his brothers who had stepped back from her clearly frightened. "She thought you were hurt. She thought someone hurt you." He explained.

"We are alright, Hannah." Ford said. "I'm just sorry we worried you so."

"Yeah," Guthrie said as she continued to sob. "We are fine, but Hannah. Hannah! Please, don't cry!"

"I'm sorry." She said and at last, allowed Adam to help her to stand. She wiped her face with her hands as she stood looking at Guthrie's face smiling up into hers. Reaching out and holding his face in her hands, she kissed him. "I love you, Guthrie!" She turned to Ford and kissed him too. "I love you too, Ford!" She declared. "I am so glad that you are safe!" She held them tightly until finally Guthrie protested.

"Hannah! I can't breathe!"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She released him laughing and crying all at the same time. She looked then and saw all of them - all the brothers watching them. A wave of love and joy washed over her, followed closely with an equally powerful wave of exhaustion. She swayed but Adam caught her arm and the boys led her into the house, Guthrie holding onto her hand. Adam kept a steadying arm around her, fearing she would collapse. She turned to him, "I . . .I thought . . ."

"You were wrong." He said gently. "But there's a first time for everything." He grinned at her kissing her forehead.

She turned to Brian,"Tell me you've got some whiskey stashed away somewhere. I think I might need a drink!" She asked him as they all stepped into the house together.

He grinned at her, "As a matter of fact, Sis, I have." He laughed and kissed her cheek, as she fell into the couch surrounded by the McFadden Brotherhood; her strong tower.

***7***

"He's completely shaken." Jack Taylor stood on the front porch speaking softly to Adam, Brian, Crane and Daniel. "I don't know what'll happen next." He rubbed his jaw, stretching his back.

"Thanks for getting there so quickly." Crane said still visibly shaken by the entire incident. "I don't know what I would have done!"

"Yeah." Jack agreed. "I've never seen . . . It was awful. She was on the ground weeping and begging him . . ." He shuddered at the memory. "Adam, is she okay?"

"She's exhausted." He said "And she can't stop crying. Dr. Meade is on his way over." He ran a hand through his hair clearly distraught.

"Go on. I'll talk to Brian." Jack said.

"Yeah," Adam said nodding. "Thanks, Jack"

"Adam, that's a . . .she's a good woman! She told him not to hurt them. She begged him not to hurt her _sons_!"

Adam nodded unable to speak and went inside and upstairs to where she lay crying still surrounded by his littlest brothers who tried determinedly to comfort her.

Brian leaned against the wall. "What do you think he'll do?" He asked Jack.

"I don't know. Seeing her like that rattled him. I like to think it snapped back into reality and he'll leave you be."

"But?" Crane asked.

"Well, it might just as likely push him the other way. His thinking has been off for years now. You keep a close eye on each other, and her. Tell Adam to call me tomorrow." They all turned to watch as Dr. Meade's car pulled into the drive.

Jack reached out shaking their hands. "I sure am glad the boys are alright. You take care."

"Thanks." Brian said and then turned to greet Dr. Meade who had climbed out of the car and was approaching the front steps. "Hey, Doc."

"Hey, fellas." The doctor said. "What have you done to that poor girl, now?" He asked, following Brian inside the house.


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's Note: For the record - this was supposed to be a short little story, but it sort of keeps growing and growing! Sometimes they have a life of their own. I really appreciate the reviews and thanks for Cag45 for catching my Evan/Ford error - those boys! Hope that everyone is enjoying this season, and that my humble submissions are somewhat entertaining! Willfully, Red_

_***7***_

Hannah McFadden awoke to a terrible pounding headache. She opened her eyes slowly; the bright light of morning increasing the pain. She lifted her hand to her head, forgetting briefly about her cast, so that the weight of her arm was a surprise to her, and her movements awkward.

"Well, welcome back." A familiar voice said and she turned slowly to see Adam moving to sit beside her on the bed.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily.

"Uh, it is 11:28 darlin'." He said grinning at her one eyebrow raised. "How do you feel?" He asked straightening the covers around her, and tucking a wild curl behind her ear.

"11 at night?" She asked even though the light from the windows made the answer obvious.

"Nope. Morning - well nearly afternoon." He grinned at her. "Look what a lazy bones you turned out to be! He said giving her a kiss. He glanced away from her. "Hey!" He said suddenly, startling her. "Oh, quit hovering out there and get in here." He motioned to someone standing just outside their room in the hall.

Her smile grew wide as Guthrie came in to their room, somewhat self-consciously.

"Hey Hannah!" He said to her moving to stand beside his brother. "We didn't think you'd ever wake up!" Adam reached out and wrapped an arm around his little brother.

"Guthrie!" She said her eyes filling with tears. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh I'm fine. Adam let me stay home from school this morning so you could see me when you woke up. He was afraid you might not remember that me and Ford are alright. He would've let Ford stay home too, but Ford didn't want to. He had a biology lab and said that it was too much of a pain to make up. Can you believe that? He didn't have to go school and he chose to? There's something wrong with him."

Hannah laughed and reaching for his hand sat up slowly. "Well, thanks for missing school on my account."

"I'm really sorry we scared you so badly." Guthrie told her sitting beside her on the bed. "Adam told us about Mr. Wheeler being so mean to you, and making you so nervous. I would never have gone out if I had known. I know I'm not as tall as the rest of 'em, but I'm not a little kid. I can handle stuff. You don't got to baby me." He said seriously.

"Oh, I know that. I'm sorry I got so upset. You must have thought I was crazy."

"Well, you are a girl, Hannah. I'm not used to girls. Brian says that girls are pretty hard to predict, and I am starting to think he might be right. Although, knowing what I know now, the way you acted made a lot of sense - so I guess maybe he's wrong about you being unpredictable."

"I'm not sure you should get your information about women from Brian." Adam told him as he grinned at Hannah.

"That's what Crane says too." Guthrie said looking up at Adam.

"Crane is smart." Adam said. "Guth, why don't you go on now. Let Hannah rest some more, okay?"

"Alright. You need anything Hannah?" Guthrie asked her.

"No, I'm fine, Guth. Thanks." She said to him. "Enjoy your freedom. I bet Adam makes you go to school tomorrow."

"Yeah. I'll see you later, then." He turned to go, but hesitated briefly. He turned back to look at her. "You don't have to apologize for getting so upset yesterday. Adam could've married some girl who didn't care about me at all. I am sorry you were so worried and afraid, but it made me feel . . ." He hesitated unsure. "It made me feel like I was important." He chewed the corner of his lip. "Like I was someone important to you." He disappeared quickly, blushing.

She brushed a tear from her eye, and Adam sat back down beside her watching her face.

"I don't remember anything after you took me upstairs." She said.

"Well, you couldn't stop crying. We couldn't calm you down which was pretty scary, but then Dr. Meade came and gave you a sedative which is why you've slept so long. He said you were exhausted, dehydrated, and had suffered a pretty horrible shock. He said it has to do with all the adrenaline you experienced. He said you need _several _ days to make up for all that you've been through. So don't even think about getting up. I can see those wheels spinning, girl. Don't try it." He said to her.

"I don't think I could get up. I never been so tired." She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Oh! He said you'd probably feel terrible. You got a headache?" He rose and searched for the pills Dr. Meade had left with her. "Here." He handed her a pill and a glass of water. She obediently swallowed it down. "He left some sleeping pills too, if you have trouble. He said the stress might hit you now - the impact of it I mean."

"I really, truly thought he had done something." She said softly shuddering at the memory. "I thought . . ."

"I know." Adam said holding tightly to her hand. He kissed her fingers. "You were wrong, though."

"And I couldn't bear to think how much that would hurt you, and that it would have been my fault. God, I wish I'd _never_ gone to Wheeler! Adam I am so, so very sorry!"

"Hey," He said reaching out and lifting her chin so that she had to look into his face. "They just were lost. It had nothing to do with Wheeler at all. It was just really, really bad timing." He said to her. "And it doesn't change what he's done to you. Hannah, _I'm_ the one who's sorry. I'm sorry that I've let it get this far."

"You didn't do anything. Don't apologize." She rubbed her eyes wearily. "This is ridiculous! You are feeling guilty, but he's the jerk! He's the one causing the troubles, and we're both . . ." She shook her head, smiling up at Adam.

"It's kind of funny, in a really sick way." Adam said agreeing with her. He paused studying her face. "I can't tell. Are you gonna laugh or cry?"

"It could go either way, right now." She admitted, "But either way, put your arms around me, please. I don't know what's gonna happen, but if you've got your arms around me, I always feel safe." And he could see her eyes welling again with tears.

He moved closer, wrapping his arms around her. "Then I won't let go, 'til we figure our way out of this mess, okay?" And he felt her nod her head as she buried her face in his shoulder, clinging tightly to him

Everything was still a disaster, he thought as she rested in his arms. They didn't know what Wheeler would do next. He was completely unsure of the future, and yet he somehow there with his arms around her, he felt better.

***7***

"I'm definitely pressing charges." Adam didn't try to hide the contempt in his voice. "That bas . . .Jack Wheeler's been torturing her for a week now! You saw her!" He drew in a deep breath and shook his head at Deputy Jack Taylor. They sat together in Jack's small office. It was late afternoon and most of the office was gone for the day or out on patrol.

"Okay, okay, Adam." He said from behind his desk. "I understand. You just need to sign this statement about the cattle. I'll need to get a formal statement from Hannah about the rest. Is she up to coming down here tomorrow?"

"The sooner we get him put away, the better." Adam said angrily. "I don't understand any of it! It isn't like he hasn't been confronted before! Brian's gone over there probably a half dozen times!"

"I didn't hear that." Jack Taylor said. "I don't know. Maybe it is just time has worn him down. Maybe it's because she's a woman, and he doesn't like being shown up by her. Everyone knows she tricked him into donating that bull. You can't understand people who behave irrationally. Trying to understand crazy behavior will just make you crazy yourself. Take care of her, and let us take care of him."

"Yeah," Adam relented. "I guess so."

"She's doing better?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. She slept some, and I think that helped. Plus, knowing the boys are okay, but she's still worn out and edgy. Doc Meade gave her a sedative last night and she slept 'til noon almost. I guess since she came home from here, she hasn't slept much. Doc says she's pretty worn down. Of course, he says living with seven slobs like us would wear anyone down." Adam said trying to smile.

"I've seen your laundry room." Jack said with a laugh. "The poor girl needed a rest!"

"I guess. I wanna say thanks for all you did the other day, and for helping us with this. It's been pretty tough all around. Things have been kind of stressful ever since they all took that spill up in the hills. She's just been so worried about the boys, and about what he might do. I'm hoping that we can get this taken care of, and put it all behind us."

"We'll do whatever we can. But, I'll be honest with you Adam, I don't know what's going to happen. It isn't as if her fears aren't real. He _is_ powerful, and if he somehow gets the charges against him minimized or dropped, well, you are gonna have to find a way to live in peace with him. Murphys is too small not to."

"I think that's what we're both afraid of - that in the end this will all be meaningless, and he'll still be following her around and making those veiled threats. I got to be honest with you too, Jack, if that does happen, I don't know what I'll do either." Adam said meeting the deputy with a steady serious gaze.

"I know what Brian'll do." Jack said with a laugh. "If it comes to that, let _him_ be the one who gets in trouble - not you. The family needs you."

"The family needs us both." Adam said irritated that everyone around them seemed to minimize Brian's role. "We raised those boys together."

"I know that. I was just teasing you, Adam. You can't afford any McFadden in jail, so let's not borrow trouble worrying about things that may or may not happen. You listen to my advice and Marshall's too. Don't run off doing anything crazy. We've had enough of that!"

"I thought she showed tremendous restraint waiting as long as she did." Adam said rising slowly.

"Well, that's true. I imagine if it had been up to you or Brian you would've gone directly there - and no doubt with a loaded shotgun!"

"See, she's the rational one." Adam said with a grin. "Sorry for being so short tempered. I have a tendency to blow up first, and think later. It's an endearing quirk." Jack Taylor laughed and rising too, shook Adam's hand.

"The way she's been treated I think you must have a pretty giant well of patience hidden somewhere's. Bring her by tomorrow afternoon. The Sheriff is most always gone by two, so anytime after that. You can call me first if you want to be sure. We'll get her formal statement and I'll file everything then."

"Thanks again." Adam said and he put his hat on his head as he strode out the door. He had parked a good few blocks away from the sheriff's office because he needed to stop at the store and grab some milk - they were almost always out of milk. He walked toward the mercantile not really thinking of anything in particular and nearly tripped over a woman walking the opposite direction.

"Oh, I am so sorry." He said with a hand on her elbow. "I wasn't watching where I was going." He looked at her and realized he had walked into Margaret Wheeler., "I'm really sorry Mrs. Wheeler."

"Oh, I'm fine." She said softly. "How is your wife?"

"Better." Adam said. "And embarrassed for all the trouble she caused you. It was . . ."

"Understandable, under the circumstances." Margaret Wheeler said meeting his eyes. "He won't be a bother any more." She said seriously. "You have my word on that."

"Oh, I don't want to . . ."

"No. It's time I put my foot down. Tell your wife, she's got nothing to worry about. She never really did. He's like an old sheep dog too old to work. He's got no wolves to chase and so he barks at everything, but it is just barking."

"Sometimes those old dogs attack their own sheep." He said seriously. "You never can tell."

Margaret Wheeler simply nodded her head. "Tell Mrs. McFadden I hope she's feeling better, and not to trouble herself over yesterday. I understand where the blame lies. I always have." She patted his arm gently and continued down the main street. He watched her go. She wasn't a tiny woman, and her blond hair had turned into a silvery gray, but you could see in her walk, and in the way she carried herself that she had once been a beauty. Adam had never really heard her talk before. She had, for as long as he could remember, stood at her husband's side always silent. He wondered at her words. Perhaps Margaret Wheeler would be silent no more.

***7***

Brian leaned in the doorway to find both Hannah and Guthrie sound asleep. Hannah lay tucked under the covers curled into a small ball, and Guthrie lay on top of the blankets to her left, a book still in his hand. He had spent the afternoon reading to her, just as she had read to him when he'd had the flu. He tiptoed across the room and lifted the book from Guthrie's fingers, laying it on the bedside table. Guthrie stirred.

"Brian?" He whispered sleepily.

"Yup, squirt. Be quiet. Hannah's sleeping." Guthrie glanced her direction.

"She'll be okay won't she?" Guthrie asked. "Mr. Wheeler wouldn't really hurt her, would he."

"No, besides we won't let him." Brian whispered sitting beside Guthrie. "You don't need to worry, Guthrie. Adam, Me and Hannah can take care of things."

"I know." He stretched. "Is there any of that chicken left?"

"Yeah." Brian said softly. "It's in the fridge. But don't eat that meatloaf - that's for dinner."

Guthrie climbed off the bed and wrapped his arms around his older brother. "Thanks, Bri. I'm starving."

Brian patted his backside, and kissing his cheek said, "Boy, you are _always _starving." Guthrie laughed quietly and left the room. Brian rose to follow him out, and with a glance over his shoulder at his sleeping sister-in-law, he quietly shut the door.

***7***

"I'm just saying that she never even once looked your direction." Evan said confidently to Daniel.

"Please, you are still in high school! You don't know about the real world boy! That girl wasn't paying any attention to you. She was using you to get to me." Daniel said as Evan threw his hands in the air in disgust.

The family was gathered around the table for dinner, minus both Adam and Hannah, and as usual there were at least four different conversations going on at the same time.

"I just think you are stupid to voluntarily go to school when he said you could stay home!" Guthrie was telling Ford. "Brian made brownies, and I hardly did any chores. All I was supposed to do was stick close so she could see me when she woke up."

"You are still in grammar school!" Ford said. "You don't understand about anything. Labs are a pain in the ass to make up. It is just easier to go."

"A free day! You gave up a free day!" Guthrie said.

"Alright, ladies." Brian said setting two meatloafs on the table. "I know you are disappointed that I'm the one cooking, but I tried my best, so no yelling and no crying!"

"Meatloaf! Brian, your meatloaf is fantastic!" Daniel said.

"And mashed potatoes, and I even made two pans of brownies - minus what old Guthrie here ate this afternoon."

"Wow, I feel like you are trying to impress me." Crane said laughing. "Are you working up the nerve to ask me out?" His brothers all laughed as Brian sat down at the table blushing.

"Oh, shut up, Crane!" Brian said throwing a roll at him.

"I miss one dinner and all hell breaks loose." Hannah said coming into the room with Adam close behind. They all turned at her voice, and rose suddenly.

"For heaven's sake boys, we've been over this! You'll wear yourselves out standing every time I walk in the room." She laughed and Adam pulled out her chair, kissing her cheek as she sat down.

"Well, it's a formal dinner tonight." Brian said with a wink and was the first to sit back down.

"Well, you'll have to forgive me for not wearing my ball gown." She said. She looked up at the brothers. "Sit down and eat fellas."

"You feeling better, Hannah?" Daniel asked. "You look much better."

"I do. I'm awfully sorry for the drama I caused. You know what they say about women, though!" She laughed at herself.

"They take forever to get ready?" Evan asked.

"They say one thing, but usually mean something else?" Daniel joked.

"They are expensive?" Brian contributed.

"Something like that." She said with a grin, understanding that they were trying to lighten the mood. They all turned to the head of the table as Adam cleared his throat.

"We want you to know, everyone this time, to know what is going on. In hindsight, it would've been smarter to talk to all of you about the troubles we were having." Adam said from his place at the head of the table. "So, we are pressing charges tomorrow, against Wheeler for the bull, and for what he's been doing to Hannah."

"What will happen?" Ford asked setting his fork down.

"We don't know hon." Hannah said softly. "It might get better."

"It might get worse." Adam said. "Either way, we are all in it together."

"It wasn't easy for us to decide." Hannah said looking at Ford. "I keep thinking of Mike, Kenny and of Cleo." She put a hand on Ford's arm. "But . . . "

"You can't let people do wrong things and not do anything about it." Brian said angrily. "And he's been treating our family wrong."

"You boys got anything you want to say?" Adam asked. "Any questions?"

"No, I'm glad of it." Daniel said. "I don't know why you had to think about it! Letting our cattle out like he did . . .the bull dying - that alone is enough, but treating Hannah like he did, we can't let that go."

"Daniel's right." Ford said. "I appreciate you thinking of Cleo - thinking of me, Hannah." He said looking at her. "But her Dad is wrong and he needs to be held accountable for it. No one," He glanced around at his brothers. "No one is going to treat our sister like that." His brothers nodded and Hannah ducked her head, as Adam sat at the head of the table beaming.

"Well," He said with a wink at Hannah. "Now, that all that is settled, how about we eat?" He looked down the length of the table, past his brothers who seemed undisturbed by their news. He look at Hannah who looked trouble, but catching his eye her face changed and she smiled at him. He winked at her and she turned to her plate.

"I'm telling you," Evan returned to the conversation he had been having with Daniel. "You are an old, old man to her. She was checking _me_ out!"

"You take stupid to a whole new level you know that, Evan." Daniel said with a fork raised at Evan. "There's no way in he- ck that girl was checking you out, when I'm standing right next to you."

***7***

The events of the last few days had made Adam jumping and so he found settling down to sleep pretty difficult, and then he kept awakening from dreams of his brothers or Hannah in trouble. He woke for the third time, and scrubbed a hand over his face. He turned to his wife to see if she was awake, deciding to make the best of a bad situation, but discovered he was alone in bed. He furrowed his brows, and threw back the covers tiptoeing out into the dark hall. He took the stairs slowly and quietly

He glanced around the dark front room and could hear Guthrie's soft snores, but didn't hear Brian's familiar rumbly snore. He turned at the sound of soft voices on the front porch. He stepped outside to find Hannah sitting on the front step with a blanket wrapped around her. Brian sat two steps above her.

"How long?" She asked Brian, glancing at Adam.

"Twelve minutes." Brian said looking at his watch. "You owe me $10.00."

"No, I said nine minutes." She argued.

"Yeah, but I said eleven. I'm closer. I win." He grinned at her.

"What's going on?" Adam asked.

"Oh, Hannah here, couldn't sleep, and I was just getting in, so we were sitting around waiting to see how long it would take you to notice." Brian said.

"Wait, you didn't tell me about Ford." She said to Brian, as Adam sat down beside her.

"Well, Ford's probably the healthiest. Although he got the chicken pox with everybody else, but being exposed to four other cases would crumble even the strongest immune system. He's one that if he tells you he's feeling sick you really ought to listen to because he almost never is - and he never complains! The worst was when he was ten, and he complained of a stomach ache. All the boys had just polished off bowls of ice cream, so I didn't pay it any mind, and the next thing you know he's doubled over and screaming like . . ." Brian shuddered at the memory. "By the time we got him to the emergency room, his appendix had burst. God, that was awful!" He glanced at Adam.

"I must've lost thirty pounds sitting at his bedside - remember that. Even when he was better I was sick with worry and couldn't eat for days." Adam nodded. "You taking a medical history, honey?"

"I guess. I just wanted to know more. I didn't know that Evan was allergic to mint." She said looking up at Adam.

"Yup, and I'm allergic to blueberries. Darndest thing, I eat one and my throat swells shut. I used to eat 'em like crazy when I was a kid and then one day - boom! They know us pretty well down at County General." He grinned at her.

"I can imagine." She said with a sigh.

"Well, I'm gonna turn in." Brian said and as he rose he reached out and patted Hannah's shoulder affectionately.

"Night, Brian. Thanks for waiting with me."

"No problem. Night _Dad_." He said to Adam with a grin as he pushed open the screen door, and just before Adam began his usual protest, he added, "Night _Mom._"

"Oh no!" Hannah protested. "I'm two years younger than you, Brian!" She said to him as Adam laughed. "What are you laughing at?"

"It's nice not to be the only one." She frowned at him, but he put an arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Oh, c'mon honey. At least he likes you now."

"Well, that's an improvement, I guess." She agreed. They sat together in silence watching the silvery moon shine it's light over the darkness of the ranch and the hills that surrounded it.

"What's wrong?' He asked after a long time.

"It doesn't feel right." She said turning to meet his gaze. "Pressing charges. We aren't hurt. We got a bull to replace the one we lost. It just feels mean-spirited."

"Hannah! You've been terrified for days and days!"

"Yes, but not really hurt. And I think Margaret's right, I think he's just talking because that's all he can do." Adam shook his head at her in frustration.

"Hannah, it's different for me. How would you feel if he'd been doing all this to me? Would you be able to look the other way?"

"It isn't the same." She said.

"I know that. I'm just saying. He _did_ hurt you, even if it was just words. It isn't right."

"It isn't right, but I'm not sure pressing charges is right either. It will hurt them; Margaret, Mike, Kenny and Cleo." She paused and sighed. "Adam, it will hurt Ford."

"But I thought we talked about this! I thought we already decided!" He felt frustrated beyond words remembering her wide, panicked eyes.

"We did, but I can't sleep thinking about Ford, and thinking about Cleo." She moved closer to him. "You don't understand how hard it is for a girl to grow up without her father around. I do."

"So, we just let him . . ."

"No. You are right. He needs to answer for what he's done - if nothing else for _your_ sake. I understand you need to protect me, but I don't know that pressing charges would be the best route to take. What are you always saying, 'There's more than one way around a mountain?'"

"Hannah Joy, I don't like the sound of this. I'm glad that you and Brian are getting along and everything, but I think maybe you are spending too much time with him. You aren't catching vigilante fever are you?" Concern was etched across his face, but Hannah just laughed.

"Trust me, this idea did _not_ come from Brian. I'm thinking we need to do something completely different and kind of unexpected." She raised her eyebrows at him, flashing a grin that revealed her dimples. "I'm sort of sick and tired of being at the mercy of _his_ choices and _his_ decisions, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, but what . . ." He asked, but she stopped him with a kiss.

"I got sort of a crazy idea." She said.

Adam looked at her too stunned to even ask knowing that he would probably end up agreeing to whatever crazy idea she cooked up. She had some sort of uncanny power over him.

"_Dad, why are we putting in a grove of lemon trees? How many lemons can one family need?" Adam asked his father._

"_Well, son your mother's got it in her head that we could sell some of them at the market, and maybe sell some lemonade too. She's always looking for a way to bring in some extra money - mostly to pay for those tennis shoes of yours." He said glancing at his thirteen year old son, who worked at his side to dig another hole for another lemon tree._

"_Lemonade? Mom's gonna have a lemonade stand? That seems kind of crazy." Adam said._

"_Well, your mom has some kind of weird power of me. I'm strong enough to tackle this ranch and whatever it throws my way - not to mention all you boys, but one 115 lbs woman can make me do the craziest stuff. I don't understand it!" His father admitted._

"_She's 113 lbs, Dad, and would be mad as hell that you got it wrong." Adam said laughing at his father._

"_Go ahead, and laugh, Junior, but you are related to me by blood - and someday some woman is gonna have a powerful hold over you, and you'll find yourself planting eight lemon trees and not really understanding why." He said giving his son a knowing look. "You son, are a McFadden, and when we find the right girl, we fall hard. You are a doomed man. It's just a matter of time." He grinned at his oldest son, and they set to work finishing planting the lemon trees for his father's sweetheart._

From where he sat Adam could see the small grove of lemon trees. He sighed and turned to Hannah. "I'm sure this is going to be a terrible idea, and I'm gonna regret asking you, but what do you think we should do?"

She turned to face him, a grin spreading across her face and just before she began to speak he thought briefly, _"I'm just as helpless, as you Dad."_ He couldn't suppress his smile thinking of his father's prediction even as he listened to his wife's ridiculous and risky idea.


	21. Chapter 21

The truck rumbled to the end of the drive and Adam paused before turning onto the road, shocked to see Brian standing in the way. He laid on the horn.

"Get out of the way!" He yelled.

"What is he doing?" Hannah asked.

Brian walked around to the driver's side and said simply, "No."

"No, what?" Adam asked.

"Turn the truck around. You aren't doing this." He was firm. "I suppose this is your idea?" He said looking across his brother at Hannah.

"Well, I . . ." Hannah was shocked.

"I'm going with her. Everything's gonna be fine." Adam said. "We even called ahead this time."

"Move over, Sis." Brian said seriously. "I'm going with you."

"Brian!" Adam said exasperated. "You aren't going. I can manage things fine. We are just . . .she's right. We aren't the kind of people who going crying to the police over their hard times. Besides, the bull got replaced and we are pretty much okay."

"You got any weapons on you?" His brother glanced around the truck.

"No. For pity's sake, Bri. It isn't the OK Corral."

"I wasn't asking you." Brian said. "What about it Mrs. Mama Bear?"

"I haven't got any weapons, other than my sharp comments, thank you very much, Mr. WorryWort."

"They'll do just fine." He said with a grin. "Come on, Adam, just let me tag along."

"Nope. Who knows how it'll turn out. And someone's got to fight the coyotes. . . " Adam said grinning.

"And someone's got to watch the babies." Brian finished with a sigh. He reached inside the truck and patted Adam on the cheek. "You be careful." He leaned in and pointed a long finger at Hannah. "And _you_ stay out of jail!"

"You aren't starting to like me, are you Brian?" She grinned at him.

"See, your sharp comments will suit you just fine." He winked at her. "Don't got sight-seeing after. Come straight home. Little Sister is right, I am a worry wort."

"Promise." Adam said, and Brian nodded his head. He stepped back and away from the truck and stood watching it for a long time after it rumbled away kicking up a cloud of dust.

***7***

"What was that?" She asked him.

"What?" Adam glanced at her.

"Someone has to fight the coyotes . . ." She repeated.

"And someone has to watch the babies." He grinned at her. "Well, raising a family was kind of a stretch for me. I was young." She laughed at his simple understatement. "I used to get really stressed about everything. In the beginning, I didn't sleep much. I would stay up all night watching them sleeping trying to figure how in the hell I was gonna do it all. Anyway, this was early on when Marlene - you remember Marlene and Mike?"

"Of course." She said thinking of how much she'd enjoyed meeting them and especially Marlene's look of surprise when she'd opened her front door to see Adam standing there. He'd grinned at her and said, "Hello Marlene! I just thought I'd take a little drive so you could meet my wife!" Her green eyes had grown huge and then filled with tears as shouting she'd embraced Hannah.

"She used to come over and watch Guthrie - oh, nearly every day. And she could see I was falling apart at the seams. And one day I just broke down, you know. I didn't think I could do it; it was too much. I was just a kid still. And she told me that it was all really simple. Between Brian and me, we just had to decided who was gonna do what because someone had to fight off the coyotes and . . . "

"Someone had to mind the babies." She finished it for him. "That's how you decided that Brian would cook?"

"Yup and that's why they call me Dad." He shrugged. "It sounds stupid now, but it really helped."

"It's true too. But Adam, that isn't why they call you Dad."

"Listen, girl, you don't think we got enough on our plate right now? Let's save the family relationships talk for some other time, huh?" He raised his eyebrows at her. "Promise me you won't go crazy, or I'll just turn this truck around."

"I can't promise anything." She said. "But you know that isn't what I _intend_ to do."

"No, but you didn't intend to go over there the other day, either."

He turned the truck onto the small road that led to the Wheeler Ranch. "I sure hope that this isn't all a big mistake."

"Afraid we'll end up in jail again?" She asked him.

"No, I'm afraid Brian will be right that this a bad idea. He's relentless when he's got one over on me. I couldn't bear the gloating." He grinned at her, and turned underneath the arch that led up to the Wheeler Ranch.

The pulled the truck to a stop and sat silently.

"Well," He said turning to her.

"Yes." She agreed and he climbed out of the truck and crossing in front of it, opened the door to her.

"Here goes nothing." She said as he reached up to help her down. He took her hand as they crossed the empty yard and walked toward the main barn where Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler waited. He glanced at his headstrong, spitfire wife, and sighed. He hoped to hell she was right, and things wouldn't go badly, but knowing Wheeler, he wasn't exactly optimistic.

"Don't worry hon," She said. "We're together." She smiled up at him with dark eyes that held his warmly.

Which was strange, because just that one simple fact did comfort him. He grinned at her and stepped into the Wheeler barn holding tightly to her hand.


	22. Chapter 22

Adam sat across from Jack Wheeler in the large room that occupied a corner of the barn. It had been made from two stalls, but had couches and large area rug. It was the most ridiculously opulent use of space that Adam had ever seen. He looked across from Wheeler and found staying calm substantially more difficult than he had anticipated. When Hannah had given her logical reason for this approach, he'd been looking at _her_ - not at the face of the man who had tormented his sweet wife for over a week. He felt a burning, all-consuming anger welling up within him.

"I suppose you are expecting me to be impressed that you are willing to face me now." Jack Wheeler said angrily.

"Jack." Margaret said softly.

"I don't expect anything." Hannah said and Adam was stunned at how calm she was. "We just had two roads before us, and one made more sense than the other. McFaddens aren't the kind of folks who ask others to solve their troubles."

"What do you know about it? You've been a McFadden for two months."

"Nearly four, actually." Hannah said cheerfully, and Jack frowned, but Adam thought he saw Margaret hide a small grin. For himself, Adam felt like he would choke to death on his own rage, and moved forward ready to speak; ready to strike.

"And," Hannah said with a grin. "I guess I'm a natural then because I can think like a McFadden already." And to Adam's shock Jack Wheeler laughed.

"You've got stones. I'll give you that." Jack said and Margaret looked shocked. "You ain't saying nothing." He said looking at Adam. "She do all your talking for you?"

"I got no problem with it." He said cooly. "You got a problem with a woman who can speak her mind? Besides I'm more likely to rip that smug head off your body than talk." Adam said sharply.

"Adam." Hannah scolded. "You promised to stay calm."

"No, girl. I promised to _try_ to stay calm. There's a big difference." He grinned at her.

"Why are you here anyway? I'm a busy man. It ain't easy running a _real_ ranch like this one."

"We came to say that we've decided to forgive you." Hannah said simply.

"Pardon me?" Jack said sharply.

"We forgive you. Well, I forgive you - to be honest, Adam's a little on the fence. You probably understand being a husband yourself. He's still pretty ticked about everything you've done. And to be completely honest, if I think about it really hard, I could get upset too, but that's why I'm here. I came to say I'm letting go of it all." She sat back in her chair and smiled at him. Adam had to admit that watching Hannah was pretty damn entertaining. And she was so charming. He figured the devil himself would melt at the sight of her pretty eyes.

"You what?" Jack asked again, and Adam could tell that while Hannah's sweetness and honesty might melt the devil; it wouldn't soften the heart of Jack Wheeler. "What you think you coming here acting like some damn holier than thou is gonna make me confess something to you and apologize! Who the hell do you think you are?" His face was red and the veins on his neck bulged.

"Jack!" Margaret said to him. "Stop it!"

Adam was on his feet, stepping in front of Hannah almost without realizing it. "Don't talk to her that way." He said his voice quiet, controlled and angry.

"I'm not some sinner looking for salvation." He said glaring at Adam.

"Adam," Hannah's voice was soft and she reached out pulling on his sleeve. "Sit down, honey. It's alright." Adam turned to look at her and she nodded her head at him saying again, "Sit down."

He sat back in the chair reluctantly.

"I'm sorry if I've angered you. That's not what I meant to do at all. I just wanted you to know that we aren't pressing charges or pursuing anything further. We are letting it go. And I think you should too. You can't hold on tight to the past. It is over and done, and she's long buried." Hannah's voice was so soft and yet at the same time it seemed to echo off the walls of the barn.

"What do you know of it?" He said to her, his tone still angry but his voice softer now.

"Not that much really. But I do know this, none of this would please her - and if hurting her is your aim, you can't. She's gone."

"You don't know a damn thing!" He said to her. "You think marrying him gives you some sort of insight! You _are_ just a little girl! You think you can come here all big and forgiving and I'll just melt and cry and beg forgiveness. That will _never_ happen!"

Hannah reached out and held tightly to Adam's arm; holding him back.

"You pave your own road through the future. I'm just letting you know that our future isn't tied up with yours. We've chosen our road, and what you do next is up to you." Hannah rose and held a hand out to Margaret. "I'm sorry for any troubles I've brought you." Margaret who looked pale with shock, reached out and shook Hannah's hand.

"You've got no reason to apologize."

Adam stood beside Hannah, completely stunned. They'd talked about it, but talking about it and seeing her do it was something else. He rose completely and thoroughly impressed with the woman he'd somehow managed to marry. It was clear to him, and to Margaret and Jack too, he thought, who was firmly in control in that barn; and it wasn't the great and mighty Jack Wheeler. He still wasn't sure that forgiveness was the best path, but he did know this; Hannah was a force to be reckoned with and Jack Wheeler had completely underestimated her.

"You are gonna regret this!" Jack Wheeler called after her, and she paused before stepping out of the barn.

"No, Adam and me, we are through with regretting our decisions. And this, this is one thing I won't be sorry for. You got no hold over me; not anymore."

They walked away from the barn in silence. Adam didn't think he could manage words if he'd wanted to. He opened the door of the truck for her and she climbed in. They rumbled down the road away from the Wheeler Ranch still without speaking. He glanced at her from time to time, and it wasn't until they were a good ways down the road that he realized she was crying. He pulled the truck over to the side of the road but still he said nothing. She climbed down out of the truck and stood looking out at a wide field that ran to the right of the truck. He climbed down and followed her. He could tell she was just now processing all that had happened; what she had just done. He let her be for the moment knowing she needed this small space of time to deal with it. She stood facing out and away from him, and he leaned on the low stone wall that lined the edge of the field. At last, she drew in a deep breath.

"I've never been so afraid." She confessed turning to face him and wiping tears from her eyes. Adam laughed out loud then and her bright eyes opened wide in shock.

"I'm sorry darlin'. Afraid was the _last_ thing you seemed." He reached for her hand. "You were . . . I don't even have words for it."

"I don't know. Maybe it was a bad idea." She chewed at her lower lip.

"Now? Now, you're gonna say that?" He laughed again. "No, baby, that was the smartest move you've made! You threw him for a loop. He's probably still standing there with his mouth hanging open. And I'll tell you one thing for sure; you've won Margaret completely to your side." He studied her trying to read her face. She was still a bit of a mystery to him. "You were right. This was a much better idea than pressing charges. He expected that and probably already has a plan in place to deal with; with a team of experts to lean on, but this . . . he's got no plan for this."

"You think so?" She asked unsure. He pulled her to him then. He sat on the low stone wall so that as he pulled her close she leaned against his knee

"You rattled him. He wasn't expecting forgiveness. He's used to folks fighting back and being angry just like him. He has no experience with mercy! I don't know if it'll make things worse for us, or better, but I don't really give a damn anymore. You are right. He makes his own path now, and it's got nothing to do with us anymore."

She sat down on his knee then and rested her head against his shoulder. He could have laughed at the contrast from just a few minutes before when she'd stared Jack Wheeler down. She'd been hard as steel; strong. But now resting against his shoulder seemed vulnerable and small. He held her there in his arms watching the blue sky beyond them thinking that he felt free at last. It didn't matter what Jack Wheeler did next. The McFaddens wouldn't shift their lives around for worry over what he might or might not do; they'd live each day their way - not his. They'd spent so much time lately trying to figure out what Jack Wheeler would do, and now it didn't matter. He could rage at them all he wanted, but it wouldn't make an impact.

He smiled up into Hannah's face. "You are the best person I know."

"Oh, no. I just ran out of options. It was this or grab a gun." She blushed. "Besides, I'm just trying to live up to the standards set by a seventeen year old boy."

"I was out of options too." He said chuckling. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, thankful beyond words that she would be by his side every day for the rest of their lives. He kissed her, and then suddenly remembered something.

"Hannah! I promised Brian we'd come straight back, remember?"

"No sight-seeing!" She said standing. "We better hurry back before he heads down this road with an arsenal!"

***7***

"You did what?" Brian asked shocked. The were all gathered together in the living room.

"Brian . . ." Hannah began.

"Don't 'Brian' me all sweet and innocent! You're nuts you know that?" Brian threw his hands up in the air and rose from where he'd been sitting on the piano bench. He stood in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen.

"It sort of makes sense." Crane said. "I mean, it is the last thing he would ever expect."

"It's the last thing I expected!" Daniel said laughing.

"So, no more traveling together in pairs or looking over our shoulder." Adam said.

"And no more hanging around the house babysitting me." Hannah said. "Although, a lot of chores got done around here. It's not like I'm not grateful." She grinned at them.

"What if we see him?" Guthrie asked. "What if he keeps watching us?"

"Say hello." Hannah said. "Ask him how his family is doing. Treat him like you would any other neighbor."

"And if he gets angry, well, walk away." Adm said. "He doesn't boss us any more."

"Well, good." Guthrie said. "I'm glad things are back to normal."

"Are they?" Ford asked. "Really?"

"Yes." Adam said. "Now, go on fellas. You've got chores." The younger brothers all left and Adam, Hannah, Brian, Crane and Daniel remained where they were. Brian still hadn't spoken.

"Brian?" Hannah asked at last. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking of how mad I am at him, and you are just letting him off easy!" He turned and slumped into a nearby chair.

"I suppose you could look at it that way. But I'm tired of worrying over it, and looking over my shoulder all the time. He's just barking at us ; seeing if we'll flinch. Well, I'm not gonna. It's ridiculous!"

Brian glanced at his brothers. "And you are all okay with this?"

"It makes sense, Bri. We've been fighting back at him so long, and where's it got us?" Crane asked.

"Of course you'd like it - you picked up those hippie ways over at Davis." Brian said grumpily.

"It doesn't change the fact that he's right. Fighting Wheeler's gotten us nowhere. Maybe this will work." Daniel said.

"I don't like it." Brian said. "I liked it better when we were gonna lock him up."

"He's was never gonna get locked up and you know it! He's got too many important friends." Adam said with a sigh. He sat on the arm of the chair next to where Hannah sat studying his brother.

"So, we can't win so we quit?" Brian asked them.

"It isn't quitting." Crane said. "It's beating him at his game because we won't play. Hannah's pretty smart, Brian. Besides, forgiveness is kind of an old concept. I think maybe you read about it once or twice."

"Yeah, I guess." He sighed again. "I just don't like it. It seems like someone who treats you unfair should be punished."

"Punishment isn't up to us." Hannah said. "And I for one am glad of it! I wouldn't want some human in charge of weighing my good and bad; they are liable to make errors." She laughed and rising, crossed to where he sat. "Oh, come on. Everything is going to be just fine."

"She's right, Brian. And running to the sheriff for help isn't really McFadden style." Daniel pointed out.

He looked up at her. "Well, I'll do my best to cooperate, but for the record I'm not crazy about this idea of yours."

"Duly noted." She said grinning at him. "I'm not a damn hamster, Brian, and you can't expect to keep me in a little cage just because it's safe and makes you feel better." She said to him, and turned to go back to the mountain of laundry, but he caught her wrist.

"You watch it, little Sister." He said to her. "Just because I like you doesn't mean I'll put up with endless sass."

He released her hand giving it a squeeze, and she shook a finger at him, and with a wink at Adam, left the brothers alone.

"God, she makes me tired." Brian said. "Why couldn't you marry Becky Hallen?"

"Yelch!" Adam said frowning. "That girl has the personality of a fence post."

"Exactly!" Brian said. "You tell her what to do and she'll just do it."

"You really think Wheeler will let it go?" Crane asked Adam.

"I don't know, but I'm willing to try just about anything. I'm not fond of spending every waking hour wonder if all of us are okay." Adam answered.

"Sounds like your average Tuesday to me." Brian said rising. "Come on. We got work to do fellas. No use hanging around here. That SheTiger he married can manage things herself! Lord help anyone who tries to cross her, and when she's finished with 'em; they'll have us to answer to."

"I hope it doesn't come to that!" Crane said rising and following Brian outside.

"Time will tell, one way or the other." Adam and the brothers left to complete their afternoon chores at just about the same time a white truck rumbled toward the Circle Bar Seven.


	23. Chapter 23

Guthrie hopped off the yellow school bus alone. It had become more and more common for him to be the first one home. Evan generally had some sort of practice to stay for and Ford was likely to be working on a project, holed up in the school's library. More often than not, the two of them would catch the late bus home. He didn't mind. Living with six brothers, Guthrie was generally surrounded with at least four people telling him what to do, how to it, and when to do it. It was nice to experience some peace and quiet.

And now that Adam had married Hannah, it was often the two of them for a couple of hours in the afternoon. He would help her with whatever chore she was working on, or she would help him with his homework. He found either choice much more enjoyable if Hannah was with him. He supposed that Brian was right he was turning into a bit of a mama's boy, but then again he'd been missing a mom for ten years, so he figured he was due.

He passed the white truck that was parked about a half-mile from their house, glancing inside. It was empty. He wondered if someone hadn't broken down. There was nothing out here except their ranch and miles and miles of empty land. If you kept going you could make it to the back entrance to the National Forest, but most people didn't come that way. He made his way up the driveway, hoping Hannah had made something good for an afterschool snack; she usually did. It was only as his foot hit the top step that he felt anxious, as though he was being watched. He turned and glanced all around the yard, but seeing nothing, and smelling brownies, he ran inside.

"Haaann - Naaah!" He yelled as he stepped inside. "Did you make brownies?" He ran into the kitchen expecting to see her, and to be reprimanded for yelling but the kitchen was empty. He checked the oven, and discovered a pan of brownies that were just about to burn. Setting aside his books which were tucked under his arm, and setting down the remains of his lunch; Hannah insisted he recycle the bag, he grabbed an oven mit and rescued the brownies. He clicked off the oven and looked in the laundry room.

"Hannah?" He called, but there wasn't any answer. He went back into the front room, and climbed the stairs. "Haann - Naaah!" He yelled again, but there wasn't anyone home. He felt a strange worry come over him. It had been ages and ages since he'd come home to an empty house. Hannah was always there, waiting. Before she'd been added to the family, Brian always made him wait at school if the older boys took the late bus.

"A boy home alone can get into way too much mischief." Brian had told him, and Adam had agreed.

"Good Lord, yes!" Adam said. "Remember that time Mom left you here and you decided to be helpful and wash down the floors?"

"Those bubbles would have cleaned things up really nicely. You all just came back too soon." Brian grinned.

"A foot! The floor was covered in a foot of bubbles!" Adam said to Guthrie. "Brian's right, you stay and do homework and wait for your brothers."

But once Adam had married Hannah, Guthrie didn't have to wait for them anymore. It felt very odd to be all alone in the house. He didn't know if it was because of all the troubles they had lately, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Where was Hannah? She had clearly started a pan of brownies, but why had she left? He'd never known her to turn the oven on and leave. In fact, leaving the oven on was something she always seemed to be worried about. They would all be loaded up ready to go into town for church, and she would turn to Adam and say, "Did I turn the oven off?" He would shrug his shoulders and they'd have to wait while she ran back inside and checked. He went back down to the kitchen and sat at the table, the tray of brownies in front of him, but he didn't eat any of them. His stomach felt queasy.

***7****

Ford smiled with surprise as Cleo sat down beside him.

"I thought your Dad was picking you up to take you dress shopping for the dance?" He said to her.

"Me too, but I waited and waited. I guess I'm stuck riding the bus after all." She rested her chin on her folded arms. "What are you doing?"

"Math." He glanced at her. She looked sad. "I'm sorry your Dad didn't show. Something probably came up at the ranch." He tried to reassure her.

"Yeah. Probably." She sighed and sat up and reached into her backpack. "Will you help me with my algebra? I keep trying and trying but it comes out all wrong."

"Sure." Ford said smiling at Cleo thinking that she was so very pretty.

***7***

A hand clamped over Hannah's mouth silencing her. "Shh . . . Don't say a word!"

From where she was hidden away in the hay loft, she could see down below where Brian had just come in with Ignacio. He lifted the saddle, putting it away and methodically brushed out the horse before turning him loose in the corral.

"Don't move!" It was a whisper so quiet, she knew it would be heard by her alone. She watched as Brian turned from the barn and disappeared out the barn door. He pushed the door shut cutting off all outside light and it was so quiet Hannah could hear his footsteps as he walked with determined steps away from the barn and toward the house.

***7***

"Are you sick?" Brian asked. He was surprised to see Guthrie sitting at the kitchen table, an untouched pan of brownies before him.

"No." Guthrie turned at the sound of his voice. "Why?"

"Well, you got a pan of brownies right in front of you and you haven't touched any of them." Brian reached out and ran a hand through Guthrie's shaggy hair. "Somethin' happen at school today?" A decade of parenting had taught Brian an awful lot about boys and he could spot an upset preteen from fifty feet away.

"Where's Hannah?" Guthrie asked.

"I dunno. Upstairs?" Brian sat down next to Guthrie.

"No. She wasn't here when I got home." Guthrie looked up at Brian.

"No? Well, maybe she had to run an . . ." But he could see the jeep parked out front and Crane had the truck. He felt a sudden wave of anxiety wash over him.

"And these brownies were in the oven. The oven was on Brian." Guthrie's wide eyes met Brian's.

"She must've just forgot about them and had to . . ." He rubbed his chin. He stood up and moved away from the table where Guthrie sat. There sat the jeep. The yard was still and empty. He'd just come from the barn and no one was in there. He glanced back at his baby brother who was clearly worried.

"Brian! Hannah _never_ leaves the oven on. She's obsessed about it. Something's wrong. Where is she?"

"Hannah's a grown woman. There's a thousand reasons for her not to be here right now." Although, Brian couldn't think of one but there was no reason to panic the kid. "Is Adam back yet?"

Guthrie shook his head. "Brian?"

"Oh, you worry like a nervous grandmother! You are worse than Crane." He reached out and squeezed Guthrie's shoulder. "Don't you have homework."

"Yeah."

"Well, get to it." Guthrie didn't move.

"But Brian!"

"Look, there's nothing to worry about. I'll tell you what you go start on your homework and I'll take a look around - just to make you feel better, okay?"

"Alright."

Brian watched as his younger brother reluctantly open his math book, pulling out a folded piece of paper half-covered with math problems.

"Hannah always helps me." He looked pointedly at Brian.

"Skip the ones you need help on and she'll help you later. Calm down, partner. You're panicking over nothing." He grabbed a knife and cut a square of brownie setting it in front of Guthrie. "Stop fussing. I'll find her for you Buckaroo." He patted Guthrie's shoulder affectionately and opened the back door. "You tell me when Adam

gets in, okay?"

"Yes, sir." Guthrie said seriously.

"You knock that off little man." Brian said with a grin. "Don't you Sir me!"

"Yes sir!" Guthrie grinned at Brian.

Brian shook a finger at Guthrie and taking two steps back into the room he snatched the brownie away and left.

He shoved the brownie into his mouth. It was, of course good, but only made him think of Hannah. He glanced around the yard agreeing with Guthrie's assessment; something was wrong.


	24. Chapter 24

"That was close!" Adam said laughing from where he lay beside Hannah in the hayloft.

"This is bad idea, Adam! I never should've come out here!" Hannah said laughing and blushing.

"Really?" He asked sitting up on his elbow and leaning down and looking into her eyes.

"Well . . ." She hesitated sliding her arms around her husband. He leaned in and kissed her. She relaxed fully into his embrace. They _were_ newlyweds after all, though with six brothers and the responsibilities of a ranch you wouldn't know it. She'd come out to the barn on a whim when she'd seen him come in from the pasture. He'd been working in the hayloft and had fallen into kissing. Having been a parent for a decade longer than her, he'd heard Brian's approach, and had clamped his hand over her mouth whispering in her ear, "Hush, darlin'. He'll go away. Just stay quiet." She'd been mortified to think that his brothers would find them. She'd suffered enough close calls in the four months they'd been married to last a lifetime. She still could never relax fully in the shower since the unfortunate Crane incident. They'd lain completely still while Brian had cheerfully put away his saddle and brushed out his horse. After he had left they'd laughed until tears ran out of her eyes.

Truth be told, she loved being in his embrace, which Adam had pointed out was convenient seeing how she was his wife. She hesitated and pushing him away said suddenly, "Adam! The brownies!"

"Oh! Forget about it! Brian went inside and he's pretty clever. I imagine he can figure things out. Besides, I'm sick to death of my brothers being in charge of when and where I kiss my wife. _I'm_ taking charge! Stop making excuses, Hannah Joy, I aim to kiss you more." He grinned at her.

"That all you aim to do?" She asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Mrs. McFadden!" He said in mock surprise but grinning from ear to ear, he moved in close, kissing her, and she wasn't thinking about brothers or brownies at all.

***7***

Brian had just returned from checking the lower pasture where he had expected to find Adam. He'd been surprised that his older brother was nowhere to be found. He had to admit that, like Guthrie, he was more than a little concerned. It was going on four o'clock. She had been missing for at least an hour. He'd been opposed to Hannah's Kill Him With Kindness approach from the start, and now that she was missing, it seemed like the stupidest idea ever known. He turned at the crunch of wheels on the the driveway and saw Crane pull into the yard in the truck.

"Hey, Crane! How'd it go?" Brian asked.

"Well, it looks like we got a buyer." Crane grinned.

"Good news for once. I'm not sure how to take it." Brian said.

"God, I'm tired!" Crane said climbing out of the truck and stretching his long frame. "I'm too old for long drives."

"Yeah, you'll be a quarter of a century soon. I guess I better get that walker ordered." Brian laughed.

"Where's everybody?" Crane asked.

"Now that is today's question. Guthrie came home from school and Hannah's was gone. The jeep is still here, and I can't find her anywhere."

"That doesn't make sense. She would've told Guthrie to wait with the boys if she knew she would be out." Crane rubbed his chin. "You know there's a white truck over at the side of road about a half-mile from the house? Nobody in it. I didn't recognize it either."

"What? I don't like this." Brian said feeling more and more anxious.

"Let's do a look around. You check the barn?"

"When I first got home, but it was just me and the horses."

"Where's Adam?" Crane asked.

"Don't know. He was working up at the lower pasture last time I checked, but he isn't there now. I don't know Crane, I'm kind of worried."

"Okay, you take Ignacio and check the upper pasture. Daniel's working up there. Maybe Adam went to help him. I'll do one more loop around here, okay."

Brian could have laughed at how calm and cool his younger brother was. It was nice to let him be in charge for once. "I'll go get my raincoat. It looks like it's gonna start any minute now." Brian said disappearing into the house.

Crane strode on long legs around the back of the house, checking the garden on the off chance that Hannah was standing there listening and laughing at them. He checked the garden shed, and decided to go ahead and get Ignacio saddled when he heard voices in the barn. He stepped inside the dimness listening and then nearly burst out laughing.

"Adam?" He called into the darkness.

"Um . . .yeah?" Was the somewhat muffled response.

"Is uh . . . is, uh Hannah with you?" Crane asked.

"Well . . . um . . . yeah." Adam's reply was half irritated and half embarrassed.

"Okay, we uh, well . . . Sorry to um, interrupt . . .Um, nobody knew where she was and . . ." He stepped out of the barn closing the door completely and ran smack into Brian.

"False alarm." Crane said putting a hand on Brian's chest to stop him.

"What do you mean?" Brian asked.

"She's in the barn." He held onto Brian's arm preventing him from dashing inside.

"I checked the barn . . ."

"I'm thinking she was probably hiding from you." Crane said with an embarrassed grin.

"What?" Brian's eyebrows were wrinkled in confusion.

"Adam's in the barn . . .also." Crane said slowly by way of explanation.

Brian's face was a portrait of confusion until understanding dawned on him. "Oh! Uh . . .Well . . ." He said awkwardly, and turned away from the barn. "I guess they'll come in when . . . well, later I guess." Crane laughed and nodded.

"I guess so." Crane agreed and they turned toward the house together.

"Well, that's kind of embarrassing." Brian said. "I nearly burst in there and . . ."

"Me too." Crane said laughing.

"I knew her coming here was a mistake." Brian said grumpy.

"Oh, shut up." Crane said and bounded up the steps on his long legs. "Hey! Do I smell brownies?"

***7***

"I am going to have to live out here now." Hannah said. "I'm _never_ going back inside the house."

"Oh, honey! Don't . . ." Adam said laughing.

"No, I'm serious!" She sat criss-crossed on the blanket he'd spread out on the floor while he sat on a bale of hay buttoning his shirt.

"Well," He leaned forward to kiss her. "We could stay out a while longer, if you want." He winked at her.

"Adam!" She said and blushed again thinking of his brothers. "Oh! How can I possibly go in there!"

"Now, Hannah. They are grown men. My brothers know that we . . ."

"The very next words you speak might be your last, Adam Jackson!" She interrupted rising. She lifted a hand to her forehead. "I can't believe they . . .Oh, Adam!" She frowned at him as he laughed again. She stepped closer to him and punching his chest with her finger, she said determinedly, "Look, I'll go in first and you wait five minutes and come in after."

"Why?" He asked puzzled.

"I can't walk in _with_ you!" Adam laughed at her.

"Honey! You need to calm down."

"I'm serious! If you don't wait five minutes, _that_ will be the last time!"

"I'll wait but you and I both know how easy you are! There's no way in hell that'd be the last time." She glared at him and looking at her he burst out laughing again.

"What?" She asked and he pointed a finger at her shirt.

"You got the buttons all wrong."

"Oh!" She re-buttoned her shirt.

"You want help?" He leered at her with a grin.

"No! Now, promise me you'll wait here." She said looking up at him.

"I promise." He said smiling and she glared at him again.

"Adam . . ."

"I promise!" He said seriously. She turned to climb down the ladder, but before she did, he caught her wrist.

"Hey," He leaned over and kissing her, "I love you." Smiling she shook her head at him.

"Cowboys!" She said and climbed down the ladder ready to face her doom.

***7***

"Hannah!" Guthrie said greeting her. "I was worried when you weren't here."

"Sorry about that, Guth. Did you get your homework finished?"

"Yeah, it was actually easy today. Your face is all red." He studied her thoughtfully, as Brian and Crane stepped into the kitchen from the front room.

"Is it?" She asked patting her cheeks. "Well, it's cold outside, I guess."

"Where were you?" Guthrie asked, and she felt both Brian and Crane's eyes boring into her as they leaned casually against the wall no doubt amused.

"I was, uh, I was helping Adam with some chores." She said.

"Chores?" Brian asked grinning.

"Brian! You . . . I . . . I've gotta check on that . . ." And completely flustered she raced out of the room and up the stairs.

"You are such a jerk!" Crane said giving his brother a shove. But Brian just laughed and crossed to the fridge pulling out a beer.

"Why did . . ." Guthrie began, but Brian cut him off.

"Never mind, pal. You leave Hannah alone. A girl's entitled to a little privacy now and again." He told his brother with a wink at Crane. Adam stepped into the kitchen just then.

"Well, hey there, brother!" Brian said still laughing. "We were looking for you."

"You found me." Adam said sheepishly. He glanced at Guthrie. "Chores?"

"Oh, yeah. Right." Guthrie rose and headed outside.

"I appreciate that you are newly married and all," Brian said offering Adam a beer, but Adam shook his head. "But you worried the kid. What with Wheeler and all, your timing was kind of off." Brian said delicately.

"No, it wasn't." Adam said with a wink and a grin. "Hey, Crane, I found a break at the fence line by the lower pasture. Wanna give me a hand? I didn't get to it yet." Crane nodded and followed Adam back outside leaving behind a stunned and speechless Brian.

***7***

"He's right there." Ford said to Hannah. They stood at the big front window, and he was pointing to the bushes just at the edge of the property line. "You see him?"

She squinted trying to make out the figure of a man who stood in the far distance. Ford and Evan had run inside from the bus, just before the rain had hit, saying they'd seen someone watching their house. Hannah had been so relieved that it was something _else_ for the family to think about, she hadn't even been upset.

"It's Wheeler." Evan said.

"There was a white truck parked back a ways when I came home. I didn't recognize it and I thought someone just abandoned it." Guthrie said. "I can't see anything." He peered through the window.

"Over to the left. See that big pine? He's to the left of it." Ford told him.

"You want me to go get Adam?" Evan asked.

"Nope." She turned and reached for her raincoat.

"You aren't going out alone!" Evan said stepping in front of her.

"Well, no." She agreed. "That would be foolish. Get your coat, Ford."

"Him?" Evan shook his head considering his mild younger brother. "No, let me go!"

"You have too much of a temper." She said patting his cheek. "And Wheeler won't want to embarrass himself in front of Cleo's fella. Go on, Ford, get your coat." She took an umbrella out of the hall closet, as Ford put on his coat.

"What are you gonna do?" Guthrie asked her.

"See if he'd like to stay for supper." She said kissing his forehead. "Please don't let that chilli burn, boys. You should stir it every now and again. We'll be right back."

Guthrie and Evan followed them out onto the porch and watched as they made their way out across the yard to where Wheeler stood waiting.


	25. Chapter 25

Ford glanced at Hannah as they trudged through the rain towards Wheeler. He recognized the defiant set of her chin and thought, _"Here we go again!"_

"Hannah, you aren't gonna do something crazy?" He asked.

"Now, why would you think that?" She grinned at him. "Don't worry hon, I learned my lesson; anger gets you nowhere - 'cept maybe deeper in trouble."

As they neared Wheeler, Ford thought it looked like he might just run off. He took a few steps backward but then seemed to change his mind. He straightened his shoulders, standing tall under a blanket of rain.

They stood before him, shoulder to shoulder. Hannah held an umbrella over them both. She took a half-step forward so the umbrella covered Wheeler too.

"Hello, Mr. Wheeler. Ford here noticed you out here. It's pretty miserable out." She held a hand out letting the rain puddle in her palm. "We got a nice pot of chilli and hot coffee, if you are interested."

Wheeler said nothing but Ford sensed his anger building like a tidal wave. He stepped in front of Hannah instinctively .

"Hey, Mr. Wheeler. Cleo caught the late bus. She was kind of upset you didn't pick her up like you said you would. But I told her she doesn't need a new dress for my sake. She looks pretty in everything." Wheeler's eyes, which had been steadily on Hannah, flicked briefly to meet his. "I told her something must have come up at the ranch. I just mention it to let you know she got home alright. Well, and to warn you. She's kind of mad at you."

Wheeler's shoulders relaxed and Ford stepped back and away from Hannah who'd been tugging on his arm and trying to push him aside. She frowned angrily at him now, but he shook his head at her.

"I appreciate the heads up." Wheeler said. He glanced at Hannah with a malicious grin. "Girls can be difficult for a father to manage." His eyes flicked back to Ford. "Oh, sorry. Guess you wouldn't know much about fathers."

Ford drew in a deep breath but said nothing. He turned to Hannah instead, saying, "Lets go."

"He didn't answer yet." She said softly and even though her face was wet with rain, Ford could see the tears in her eyes and understood down to his very core, that she shed them for him.

"What?" Ford's eyebrows knit together in perplexity.

"You didn't say," She said louder, turning and facing Wheeler again. "If you would stay for supper. We've got plenty."

He studied her a long moment and Ford wished he'd brought a gun with him.

"You are so stupid." He said at last. "Marching out here with an umbrella and a goddam child! I could have a gun! I could grab hold of you. I outweigh him and you combined!"

"You could." She said ignoring Ford's pleas to leave, now.

"You think you got some kind of power over me! You got some kind of special wisdom?"

"No. Same wisdom available to anyone. You just got to open the Book and read it." Her voice was soft and calm but her words were like thunder claps rattling Ford.

"You little . . ." Wheeler took a half-step closing the gap that separated him from Hannah with one hand raised but Ford stepped forward just then catching Wheeler's wrist.

"You don't want to do that, sir. Messing with our cattle is one thing but if you lay a finger on her my brother will come after you and when he's finished, her six brothers will finish the job. And don't let size fool you, our littlest one will pick you apart." Ford was surprised to find that standing close to Wheeler, they met eye-to-eye. He let go of Wheeler's wrist. "Now, she's stubborn as they day is long, so you may as well answer now. Do you want to join us for supper or not?"

Wheeler said nothing,no doubt surprised by Ford's forceful tone. Ford found it surprising himself.

"We'll take your silence as a no then. I think you're a fool though, she's the best damn cook on the planet. I suppose it's just as well though, she's pretty obsessive about table manners. You want us to walk you to the truck?"

"Wha . . . Wha . . What?" Wheeler looked as a man who'd been struck.

"The rain. You'll get drenched. We could walk you under our umbrella." Ford explained.

"No. No." Wheeler said and turning abruptly they watched him walk out the drive and disappear down the road. When he was gone from view Ford staggered backwards, landing on his backside in the rain.

"Holy crap!" He said his head in his hands. He looked up at Hannah who had dropped the umbrella. He felt an unreasonable anger wash over him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked her. He rose out of the mud and picked up the umbrella holding it over her. "Are you determined to have me witness your murder? He's a grown man! He probably weighs 250 pounds! He probably _did_ have a gun on him!" He glared at her but was caught off guard seeing tears gathering in her eyes. He gently placed the umbrella in her hand and stormed away from her, throwing up his hands in frustration.

"Look," He said walking back to her. "I know you are right. I know that but Jesus! Why does it have to be _you?_ Huh? I get it, okay. Let _me_ face him. Let Brian or Adam."

"Ford," She said her voice husky with tears.

He let out a long slow breath trying to slow the beating of his heart which still hammered in his chest. "Goddamnit, Hannah! You're the only mother I've got!" He said ducking his head to hide his tears.

She reached out with soft fingers that curled around his neck, pulling him toward her so that he rested his head against her shoulder.

"Shhh, now. Shhh." She kissed his forehead. "You protected me. He's gone now. I'm safe." He wrapped his arms around her then and the umbrella fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Ford." She said. "I didn't think it through. I'm sorry sweetheart. I am." She leaned back from him and studied him thoughtfully. She kissed his forehead again and he released her, wiping his eyes with the back if his hands. He reached down retrieving the umbrella and held it over her again, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She leaned against him.

"I'm sorry too, Hannah - especially for cursing at you."

"Well, the good Lord knows you come by your temper honestly. Still, a good mother would ground you for it." She grinned up at him and he shook his head at her. They began the walk back to the house together.

"I guess I deserve it." He told her. "Besides a grounding is nothing compared what's gonna happen to you when _He _finds out about this."

"Adam is probably gonna kill me." She grimaced at the thought.

"I bet he will, but I was talking about Brian."

***7***

Ford stepped out of the steamy bathroom dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. It felt good to be warm and clean. He padded down the hall in bare feet. Stepping down the four steps that led to Adam and Hannah's bedroom, he could clearly hear them arguing even though the door was shut. The closed door was part of the new rule; Do Not Disturb. He pushed the door open.

They looked up startled. Hannah sat at the end of the bed dressed in pajama bottoms and one of Adam's henleys. Adam stood in front of her, clearly furious.

Seeing Ford he said angrily, "This has nothing to do with you!"

"Yeah, it does." Ford said quietly.

"Ford," Hannah said softly, but Adam turned sharply to her.

"You stay out of this, girl!" He pointed a finger at her, and Ford couldn't stop himself from laughing. Adam glared at him, and Hannah's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"I never understood it before." He said to Adam. "You would get so mad! I thought you were being unreasonable; unfair." He shook his head. "People are so frustratingly uncontrollable." He said looking up at his older brother and stepping into the room. Adam's entire body slumped and he looked down at the ground.

"I cursed at her, Adam! I stood there in the rain, cursing at her! Can you imagine? Me?" Ford asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Adam said with a long sigh looking up at Ford. "I can. She's pretty difficult." Ford nodded smiling at Adam who held out a long arm, and Ford stepped closer as his brother pulled him into an embrace.

"I'm sorry for that time, I was late and didn't call. I'm sorry for not telling you that I felt sick _before_ my appendix burst. I'm sorry for climbing to the tippy top of every tree I ever saw." He said as Adam began to laugh.

"I forgive you." He said as Ford pushed himself away and looked into Adam's eyes.

"I'm really sorry for that time I broke my collar bone. That's _was_ pretty stupid, and must've scared the crap out of you!" Ford said. Adam said nothing but kissed Ford's forehead.

"It was part of the job." He said at last. "You don't have to apologize for being a boy. Dad always used to tell Mom, 'Boys fall down. They bleed. They get bruised. Can't fight gravity.'"

"Yeah. And a headstrong woman is worth all the trouble she gives you." Ford said turning and looking at Hannah. "You can't fight gravity, Adam."

Adam chuckled and patted Ford's cheek. "Go on, now. Brian saved you some chilli. I gotta kiss her, and apologize and you don't want to witness that! You've been through enough today already."

Ford smiled and hugged Adam tightly to him. "I love you, Dad." He said and Adam ignored it for once and hugged him just as tightly back.

"I love you, too, Ford. Thanks for looking out for her." Ford smiled up at his older brother, and turned to leave, but stopped and doubled-back to where Hannah still sat.

"I love you too." He said bending and giving her a kiss. "You are nothing but trouble, Brian is right about that, but I do love you with all my heart." He smiled and with a nod at Adam disappeared out the door.

Adam glanced at Hannah who was wiping the tears that ran down her cheeks and sighing sat down beside her on the bed.

"That's twice he's saved your life today. You are going to have to make him a pretty awesome birthday cake, now." Adam said to her.

"Adam. . . Wheeler wasn't gonna . . ." She began.

"Now, don't start up that business again. I can still switch to furious pretty easily. It's sort of my natural state." He bumped her shoulder with his. She said nothing. "Come on. You didn't expect me not to be angry, did you?"

"No. I knew I was headed for trouble the second I stepped off the porch, and I feel badly for how it scared him. I would never . . ."

"Oh, I know that. You don't have to apologize for that! You love them. I've no doubt of that. You couldn't love them more if they _were_ your brothers."

"They are." She faced him then, and he smiled at her.

"I know. But honey, you can't . . .if he comes around again. Let _us_ handle it. You are right. He doesn't know how to manage forgiveness and mercy. It unsettles him. And he's a drinking man."

"He is?" She looked up surprised. "I didn't smell any . . ."

"Vodka, usually. He's not a happy person. He hasn't been since I've known him. Every now and again they have to go looking for him. Twice he's gone out drunk as can be and headed up into the hills and been missing for days. He nearly got killed by a cougar once."

"I didn't know that." She hung her head. "I'm sorry. I would _never, ever_ have taken Ford out to him, if I had known he might be drunk. I _know_ how drunks can be." She said softly.

He reached over and lifted her chin, so she couldn't hide from him. "I'm so sorry that you do." He kissed her forehead. "So, promise me you won't go chasing him down like you did. Promise me, you'll trust us to handle it."

"I trust you. It isn't that. I'm used to handling things myself."

"You aren't alone any more, darlin'. I keep telling you that!" He said wrapping his arm around her.

"It takes getting used to." She admitted.

"I can imagine, but you are pretty good at making adjustments pretty quickly. I mean, you got used to living here pretty fast." He grinned at her squeezing her shoulder.

"I'm used to fellas running out on me." She said quietly.

"I'm not your father, Hannah Joy, and if he were alive I'd hunt him down today and . . ."

"Adam, hush." She said. "You told Ford you were gonna kiss me." She looked up at him.

"That's right, I did." He grinned at her and pulled her close. They were kissing still when they heard a voice in the hallway.

"Oh, for pity's sake! Close your door! Are you _trying_ to traumatize me?" Brian said reaching into the room and closing the door.

Hannah fell back onto the bed as Adam laughed. "That's it!" She said. "I'm crawling under the covers and staying there."

"Got room for me?" Adam asked with a lascivious grin. "Come on, girl! We're done fighting." He said standing and holding a hand out to her. "You gotta make sure the brothers can see I didn't kill you. And you need to reassure Guthrie and Evan that Wheeler didn't try and kill you. They were pretty convinced they'd never see Ford or you again! So much as I'd like to take you up on your offer to stay in bed forever," He waggled his eyebrows at her, "You got some parenting duties to fulfill."

Rolling her eyes at him, she took his hand and followed him down the stairs to where her brothers waited anxiously for her return.

"It's 8:54." Evan called out.

"Who won?" Guthrie asked.

"Um . . " Evan studied the paper in his hand. "Daniel! No, wait! Crane beat you by two minutes!"

"Ha! Pay up fellas!" Crane crowed triumphantly. His brothers each reluctantly handed him a wad of money.

"Were you taking bets on our fight?" Adam asked as Hannah collapsed into the armchair close to the fire. Guthrie immediately came and sat at her feet. Smiling, she rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I bet it would last 'til 9:22. You sure you aren't still mad at each other?" He asked turning to look up at her.

"Sorry, cowboy." She grinned at him.

"You hungry, Hannah?" Evan asked. "You missed dinner."

"No, I'm worn out!" She sighed. "I'm sorry for scaring everyone, _again_."

"I told you." Brian said to Adam. "Becky Hallen."

"You marry her, Bri. I'm already married." Adam said sitting on the couch between Ford and Daniel. Ford leaned against his shoulder.

"Becky Hallen's ugly." Ford said.

"Ford McFadden, don't be unkind!" Hannah corrected him.

"She isn't easy on the eyes, Hannah. And for some reason she always smells like corned beef." Daniel said defending his little brother.

"Corned beef?" Crane asked sitting down on the piano bench. "You'd have to get awfully close to know how she smells, wouldn't you?" He grinned teasingly at Daniel.

"Crane, how about you shut up." Daniel said as his brothers laughed.

"Oh, quit fussin'." Hannah said. "Why don't you boys sing something? My nerves are completely shot."

"Your nerves?" Brian's eyebrows raised, and Adam laughed, but Crane turned around and began to play the piano, and it wasn't long before Daniel had picked up his guitar. The house filled with music, and Hannah leaned back in the armchair, one hand on Guthrie's shoulder, as her brothers surrounded her with song. From where she sat, she could see out into the dark night. The rain had cleared and they sky had filled with stars. She thought of Cleo Wheeler and wondered if right now, she wasn't looking up into the same dark sky, praying with all of her young heart that her father would love her enough to never lift a bottle to his lips again. She looked up surprised to see that Adam had crossed to her, sitting beside her in the armchair, his arm tight around her shoulder. He kissed her forehead, and she relaxed into him allowing the voices of her brothers to pull her back away from her dark thoughts, and once again into the warm, comforting embrace of home.


	26. Chapter 26

Crane McFadden swung open the front door that Saturday morning to find Cleo Wheeler standing in front of it.

"Hello, Cleo." He said with a surprised grin. "I didn't even hear you knock. I was just going out."

"Oh, I don't mean to be a bother. Is Ford at home?" She asked shyly.

"No. He and his brothers went up to check on the stock. They've got to give out some inoculations. I don't think he'll be back before the dance." He looked at her. "You want to come in for a minute?"

"Oh, no. You were just headed out and I . . .Well, can you tell Ford I don't think I'll be able to go to the dance tonight?" She shifted her feet nervously.

"Cleo." He said sternly. "Please come inside." He held open the door and led her inside the house and over to the front room.

"I've never seen it so empty." Cleo said glancing around nervously.

"Well, everyone's out, except me! Why don't you sit down?" Crane asked. Cleo nodded and sat down on the couch. Crane sat on the edge of the table opposite her. She glanced over her shoulder.

"You want to tell me why you can't go to the dance?" He asked gently. "Ford will have questions."

"Things are kind of complicated right now." She said wringing her hands. "My Mom . . .well . . .I . ." Her bright blue eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, now." He asked quietly. "What is it?"

"We're leaving; my mom and I. Just us. We're going to my Aunt's up in Oregon. To stay." She looked up at him, and brushed a tear away with her finger.

"Oh, Cleo. I am sorry." He said and reaching out squeezed her hand.

"I'm not." She said sharply, but seeing Crane's eyes open wide, she softened. "Except for Ford, I'm not."

"I can understand that." Crane said kindly.

"I don't think you can." She said with a small smile. "Not from what Ford's told me; not from what he remembers."

"Cleo. He will be so . . ."

"I know. Me too." She smiled sadly at him.

Crane looked at her. She seemed so small and fragile. She reminded him of when Evan was young - those bright blond curls. He moved forward wrapping his arms around her. The door opened just then and they looked up to see Hannah whose eyes grew big with surprise. Crane released her, and rose.

"Hannah! Cleo came to see Ford, but missed him." He smiled at his sister-in-law feeling her arrival was providential. Crane had become convinced that there wasn't anyone she couldn't mother.

"Cleo? How good to see you! I'm so glad you are here! I keep meaning to ask you. What color is your dress? Ford keeps forgetting to ask you and I was gonna . . ." She saw Cleo's eyes fill with tears. "What?" But before either Cleo or Crane could answer, Hannah wrapped her arms around Cleo who melted into the embrace. Hannah ran the back of her hand along Cleo's cheek. "Come on, honey. You and I are going to go out to the garden and have a little talk." Hannah looked up at Crane who gave her a wink, mouthing a silent "Thank you", and she walked Cleo out the door and around the side of the house.

"You must think I'm the worst baby." Cleo said. "Every time I see you, it seems I'm crying."

"No, I wouldn't think that. You feel like talking?" She asked Cleo sitting down on the bench that bordered the garden.

"Not really." Cleo said.

"That's all right, then." Hannah said and Cleo sat beside her. They sat in silence for several minutes staring out at the hills beyond them. Hannah sat with one arm around Cleo rubbing her back gently.

"I like how pretty it is here. I always have. Our ranch is bigger, but it's like a business or a factory almost. This feels like a home." Cleo said her eyes on the hills, not on Hannah.

"Me too. I couldn't believe it when Adam pulled the jeep up here! It was more than I could've dreamed. I never lived in a house until here." Hannah said.

"Really?" Cleo asked surprised.

"Well, when I was a little girl, we lived at my grandfather's farm not far from here. Ford found a picture of Crane and I standing by each other out on the playground in first grade! Neither of us remember it. We didn't have the same first grade teacher, but I lived here then. Later, my mother and I moved from place to place. We lived in trailers, or apartments, or with other people. I didn't sleep in a house of my own until I came here."

"Just you and your mom?" Cleo turned to face Hannah. "What about your father?"

"He was gone." Hannah said simply, waiting. She ran a hand through Cleo's curls.

"I'm sorry." Cleo said.

"Oh, I'm not. I wasn't." Cleo turned to Hannah again her face pale. "That probably shocks you. My father wasn't kind, and he . . . he didn't really care much about me or my mother or my sister - least not as much as he cared about finding another bottle to drain."

"Oh." Cleo said softly.

"I used to think," Hannah said gently, reaching up and tucking a hair behind Cleo's ear. "I used to think if I was a good enough girl, he wouldn't drink any more."

"That doesn't work." Cleo's voice was a whisper.

"No, it doesn't." Hannah's eyes welled with tears thinking of how very much she understood Cleo's fears and pains. "It took me a really long time to understand that he wasn't thinking of me at all. It isn't as if he set out to hurt us. We were just never a part of his thoughts." Hannah reached out and held tightly to Cleo's hand.

"We are going away." Cleo said. "I wanted to tell Ford. That's why I came. I can't go with him to the dance. We are going to my Aunt's house. My mom and me - my brothers won't go. We are leaving tonight."

"Oh, Cleo." Hannah said sadly putting an arm around Cleo's shoulder.

"I'm not sorry about it." Cleo said in a voice tinged with anger. "I'm glad. I'm sick of worrying. It's hard, you know; the worrying." Hannah nodded her head knowingly. "And I'm glad for my mom's sake too. She deserves more - least that's what I've been telling her. A man who goes off to drink instead of staying in and causing trouble, isn't much to be grateful for, is it?" Cleo's voice was much more bitter than you would expect of a fourteen year old girl. She buried her face in Hannah's shoulder.

"No. Not in my book, I guess." Hannah said.

"You survived it though? And you are happy now? Were you happy after he was gone?" Cleo asked looking up at Hannah.

"No, but it was different. He left us, and my Mama, well, she never did find her strength." Hannah sighed. "She was always waiting for him to come back - hoping he'd come back. I was always _afraid_ he'd come back. So I sort shifted from worrying about him all the time, to worrying about her. It was a pretty tough life. And we had no other family. We were alone. I managed it though. I found my own road. But, I wasn't really, truly happy until . . .well, until Adam, I guess." She smiled at Cleo. "Your Mama's a strong woman, Cleo, and she has you by her side."

"I'm proud of her." Cleo said. "My brothers are mad, but they don't understand."

"You need to remember that not every man you meet is like your father. Ford isn't."

"I guess. It's sort of hard not to expect it, though, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Hannah sighed. "But one good man will change it." She smiled thinking of how truly content, and safe she felt with Adam and his rowdy brothers. "Or seven."

Cleo nodded. "I feel badly about Ford though. I wanted to say goodbye in person." She sighed. Hannah smiled at Cleo, and hugged her close before rising.

"Come on, then." She said motioning with her arm.

"Where?" Cleo asked surprised.

"You and me are riding out to the boys. You can't leave him without saying goodbye." Hannah smiled at her. Cleo stood and wrapped her arms around Hannah.

"Thank you! You didn't have to tell me about all that. I really appreciate it. Could I maybe write to you sometimes?"

"Oh, of course, honey!" Hannah kissed her forehead. "Anytime at all."

"Thanks. I didn't think anyone . . ."

"I used to feel that way too. And I am sorry, Cleo. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused." Hannah said softly.

Cleo stepped away from her, and holding onto Hannah's arms said, "No. I'm grateful and so is my mother. She found her voice again, and she's happy to use it. And I'm proud of her. I don't know how it will end, but it won't end with her just taking what's she's given. She'll decide what's right. It's not like our house was filled with sunshine and love before all of this! She's been so unhappy for so long, and now she gets to choose her own road. She would say thank you for helping her."

"A family coming apart is not something I would wish on anyone." Hannah said.

"It wasn't ever a family together." Cleo said. "So there's nothing that's come undone." Hannah nodded her head and led Cleo to the barn.

***7***

"It's like Romeo and Juliet." Adam said watching Cleo and Ford as they sat together along the river.

"With a better ending, I hope." Hannah said. "It's not that romantic a story if you ask me."

He laughed. "I like our story better."

"Me too." She sighed. "I'm not sure how I feel about having a hand in Margaret leaving him."

"I had no idea you were that powerful." He said mocking her. She looked up at him with wounded eyes. "Hannah! I just mean, people make their own choices. You've nothing to do with this. They've been married for nearly thirty years! I doubt one incident with Hannah Joy McFadden could cause the whole thing to unravel! "

"I guess you are right. The things around us don't determine how I feel about you, but sometimes they reveal it to me. When I see you with Guthrie or Ford; the way you father them . . .it reminds me how much I admire you, and how different you are from my father. It comforts me - especially later when we are fighting! " She grinned up at him wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Yeah." He said. "Like seeing you on the ground with that cut on your head, made it pretty clear to me that I'd prefer you be around me always."

She smiled, blushing and he kissed her.

"Now, come on." He said. "We have to give out some more shots, and I'm down one cowboy, thanks to you. So, I guess you'll have to fill in. You up to cowboying for me, girl?"

"Yep. Point me in the right direction, boss." He laughed and said over his shoulder.

"Hey, Brian. Looks like we got a greenhorn to take Ford's spot. Why don't you show her the ropes."

"Oh, ho!" Brian said grinning at Hannah. "Come on over here, son. You are about to experience the greatest test of a man. Now, the worst thing about being a greenhorn, is being a greenhorn, but the best thing about being a greenhorn is; it only happens once. We'll make you a real cowboy, yet. Now bring those soft little hands of yours over here and slap on some gloves, because you are gonna have all the fun jobs today!"

Hannah glanced up at Adam who shrugged his shoulders with a wink. "Good luck, there partner."

"Thanks." She said and crossed over to Brian who stood waiting with a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

***7***

Ford found Hannah sitting on the front porch. He sat down beside her on the wide swing, and handed her an ice pack.

"Here, put it on your hand. It seems weird, I know, but it makes it feel better."

"Thanks." She said. "I can't believe how many blisters you can get in just one day."

"I know. You really toughed it out though. Brian was impressed."

"He was? I couldn't tell. Does he always yell like that when he's impressed?" She asked him.

"Oh, yeah. You should hear him when he thinks you are screwing things up!" Ford said with a laugh.

"No thanks." She sighed studying the side of his face. "I'm really sorry about Cleo, Ford. If I knew all the trouble it would bring, I would never have . . ."

"Nah. It isn't your fault. Her mom's talked about going away for so long. Cleo thought she never really would. At least I won't have to worry anymore. I was always afraid he'd be mean to her or do something bad."

"He did something bad, Ford, even if he never hit her or screamed at her."

"Yeah, I understand that." He glanced at Hannah. "Keep the ice on it." He reprimanded. "She told me what you said to her."

Hannah sighed looking down at her hand and the row of blisters that ran across her palm. "Oh, that's nothing to worry over, now. I'm grown, Ford. That was a long time ago."

"Just because it was a long time ago doesn't mean he didn't do something bad. . . . and I'm sorry for it just the same." He said gently.

"Thank you." She said huskily, clearing her throat.

"He's dead, though. He died?"

"Yeah, when I was fifteen. A long time ago. My mother died about four years ago, so . . ." She reached out to brush his bangs out of his eyes. "I'm an orphan too."

"Orphans don't have families." Ford said. "We looked it up; Evan and me. It can mean having both parents die, but the second definition says something about a person without protective support. We have that. We aren't orphans, and neither are you."

"I guess not then." She said smiling at him. Both Brian and Adam stepped out onto the porch then.

"Brian has something he would like to say, honey." Adam said leaning on the rail of the porch across from her. Brian came and stood in front of her shifting his weight from one foot to the other awkwardly.

"Well, I . . ." He glanced at Adam who nodded his head at him. "I just wanted to apologize for running you so hard today." He turned around to Adam. "There!"

"You treat me any different than you would any other greenhorn?" She asked him.

"Well, maybe." He said.

"You shouldn't have! Don't listen to Adam. He always thinks I need babying. Don't treat me gentle just because I'm married to him."

"I didn't. That's not what I meant." He sighed. "I'm feeling a little guilty because I kind of made you work _harder_ than I would any other greenhorn."

"Oh." She said surprised.

"But you just kept going. It didn't matter what I threw your way. At first I did just to be funny - push you til you asked for a break. But you never did! Then it got to be a curiosity. How much would you do? When would you quit?" He sighed. "I kind of got carried away and looking back at it, I'm pretty sorry."

"Well, it's good to know that you weren't taking it easy on me! To be honest, I was barely hanging on, but I wasn't about to quit in front of you!"

"I think I finally figured out why it felt like I'd already known you when I met you." Adam said laughing.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You two! You're as stubborn as him!"

"Adam!" Brian said shaking his head.

"Yep. I think I married Brian!" Adam said looking horrified. Crane stepped onto the porch just then.

"Ah, no." He said laughing. "_Her_ name's Hannah. _He's_ Brian." Crane spoke slowly as though Adam were a small child.

"Thanks for clearing it up, Crane." Adam frowned at his brother.

"Well, you sounded confused. _Him_," He threw a thumb in Brian's general direction. "You boss. He pointed at Hannah, "_Her -_ You kiss. Don't mix that up."

"I'll try not to." Adam said sitting beside Hannah.

"You wanna go into town for that dance?" Crane asked Ford. "I'll drive you over, if you want."

"Nah. I don't feel like it." Ford said. "I'm gonna go work on some homework."

"You wanna talk?" Adam asked him.

"No, I'm all talked out." He said. "Thanks Hannah for taking my spot and bringing Cleo out. It would've been awful not to say goodbye."

"You're welcome." She said and he turned to go into the house.

"Go inside and write some really horrible poetry." Brian told him. "Those poems will stink, but you'll feel better. Write something that rhymes with shattered. Trust me, write something really, really sad and then burn it. You'll feel much, much better."

"You write poetry?" Crane asked his eyebrows raised in shock.

"Well, only when my heart gets broke, so no, never." Brian said defensively.

"Oh, I want to read some." Crane said with a grin. "You want to read some?" He asked Hannah and Adam.

"I do." Hannah said. "I'd like to read it aloud."

"Oh, no! I burnt it all!" Ford left them squabbling and laughing. He climbed the stairs and went up to his room where Evan sat on his bed reading a book.

"Hey, man." Evan said.

"You didn't go?" Ford asked surprised.

"Nah. Brother solidarity. You don't go, I don't go. Now, shut up. I'm reading this book."

"Sorry." Ford said laughing and thinking that he was completely surrounded by "protective support." He glanced at Evan who lay stretched out on his bed reading.

"What?" Evan asked pretending irritation.

"I was just remembering when we looked orphan up in the dictionary."

"I remember that." Evan said laughing. "What was the name of that fat kid that called us that? Ruddy?"

"Yeah, and we thought it was a dirty word!" Ford smiled at Evan remembering when they were little his Mom used to call them her "almost" twins. He was lost in a warm memory of his mother, so didn't notice that Evan was studying him. He met his brother's eyes blushing.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked.

"Well, it's shocking how truly ugly you are." Evan said teasing. Ford chucked a pillow at his head.

"Well, we look alike so it's pretty hard to overcome." Evan threw the pillow back at him.

"Ah, shut the hell up. I'm reading." Evan said. Ford turned to his homework, and

heard Evan's voice soft as a whisper. "You're no orphan, kid." He overlooked his seventeen-months older brother calling him kid, and instead started on his biology homework, trying not to think of how good it felt when Cleo held onto his hand.


	27. Chapter 27

Hannah sighed as she hung her skirt back up in the closet. She glanced in the mirror, smoothing her hair, before grabbing her boots. She headed down the stairs and tried not to look too disappointed. She realized that going into town to pick up Guthrie and Ford from the school gym where they'd been hanging out with friends wasn't much of a date, but she had been looking forward to the trip to town with Adam, but she had learned pretty quickly that life on a ranch often caused a change in plans. She'd heard Brian and Adam talking and knew the outcome.

"Sorry." Brian said seeing her come downstairs dressed in her jeans and a sweater. He knew she had been looking forward to going into town.

"Oh, well. It wasn't like a night at the Opera." She said with a laugh. "I don't suppose you'd want to pick up the boys?"

"Yeah, sure." He smiled at her.

"I was thinking I'd tag along with Adam." She said grabbing a jacket.

"It's pretty smelly work." He warned.

"Oh, I've gotten used to cowboys." She said grinning.

"I guess you have. Thanks for letting us know where you are going_ this tim_e." He said with a wink, laughing as the blush spread across her face.

"Well . . ." She said shyly.

"Better go catch him. He's saddling up Chief now."

"See you later." She said closing the door behind her.

She crossed the yard in easy quick strides and found Adam in the barn.

"I was just coming to talk to you." He said and she could have laughed at his apologetic and hang-dog expression. She could tell he was sorry to have to disappoint her.

"Oh, I already know. You got to follow the creek and figure out why the pond's not filling up. I heard you and Brian talking."

"I'm sorry. I know you were looking forward to going into town." He said putting a hand on her arm.

"Oh, I don't care about that, but I was hoping I could tag along." She smiled up at him.

"The boys need . . ." He began.

"Brian will get them for us. I already asked him. I supposed I could get them, and he could help you, but I was hoping that you'd pick me just this once."

"It's pretty dirty work." He said.

"I don't care."

"It's liable to be wet and cold too." He rubbed his chin, thinking not for the first time that Hannah was crazy for not running as far from the Circle Bar Seven as she could.

"I just wanna be with you. I don't care what we're doing." Her smile was genuine, and he sighed wishing he were a rich man who could give her whatever she wanted.

"I'll saddle up Ignacio." He said turning to go, but she caught his arm.

"There's no need. I can just ride along with you." He paused looking down at her. "Unless you'd rather I didn't?"

"No, but it might not be as much fun on the way back. I'll be muddy and wet."

"I will be too." He looked at her puzzled.

"Adam Jackson McFadden, you think I'm the type of girl who's gonna stand around while you're working? I'll help. I may be a greenhorn, but ask Brian, I'm a quick learner." She wrapped her arms around him, and he leaned down kissing her.

"I wish . . ." He said softly.

"What?" She asked.

"I just think you deserve more. You should've married a rich man." He told her.

"We are rich." She kissed him again. "No one could ever buy the things we got."

"That's the truth, ain't it?" He said, his voice full of wonderment.

"Ain't? What would your Mom say?" She hit him on the arm. "Come on, let's get going."

He helped her up onto Chief and then climbed up behind her and they headed out to follow the creek together.

***7***

Two hours later, Hannah stood beside Adam up to her knees in the icy creek. They laughed and talked the entire time, and she honestly couldn't think of a better way to spend an afternoon, but knew that trying to explain that to any of her friends back home would just lead them to believe she had lost her mind. She was always happiest with Adam, and had been since the day he had walked his long legs into the cafe, a white hat casting a shadow over his chiseled features.

A recent storm had blown branches, and leaves into the creek, clogging it. They had climbed in the icy water and had unclogged it together. They were nearly finished when she'd lost her footing and found herself lying on her side half-in/half-out of the creek. As a result, her entire left side was muddy. Adam had panicked of course, but she had laughed and laughed until tears had run down her face.

"I am the worst greenhorn you've ever brought to the Circle Bar Seven!" She declared as he helped her up.

"Well, you haven't seen Guthrie trying to work the ranch. That boy's got two left feet these days." Adam said pulling out his handkerchief and wiping a smudge of dirt from her cheek.

"Oh! That doesn't count. He's just twelve. He's got to grow into those arms and legs of his. I've got no excuse. I'm done growing. Besides, aren't cowgirls supposed to be light on their feet?" They reached out together to pull out the last large branch.

"Well, you're no cowgirl honey." He said climbing out of the creek and reaching out to help her up.

"Well that's nice!" She said offended as she climbed up beside him. "After all that work I did, too!"

"Honey, you are a lady." He said gently reaching out and pushing a loose hair out of her eyes. "And a pretty damn tough one at that. Cowgirls wish they were you."

"Oh, well. That's alright then." She smiled up into his face, the light spreading a golden glow behind her head like a halo. He leaned forward kissing her.

"Come on, let's see if this worked."

They rode together out to the pond and stood side-by-side watching it slowly fill.

"Guess, we fixed it." She said proudly and he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Guess we did." He agreed.

"Got any other jobs you need doing? Turns out I'm pretty handy." She grinned at him. Adam studied her thoughtfully. She was wet up to her knees and coated with mud. Her entire left side was muddy, in fact, but standing looking up at him, her dimples showing as the afternoon light slanted in through the surrounding trees, he couldn't imagine his luck. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He had just determined to lean in and kiss her for real, when he was startled by the distant sound of horse hooves.

He turned his head away from her, and shaded his eyes in the fading light, to see Crane riding up to him.

"Ah, hell!" He said with a glance at Hannah.

"Adam!" She said surprised.

"Well, I was gonna kiss you for the next hour or so, and you know he isn't riding out here to tell us supper is ready. I'll say sorry now for whatever comes next, alright, darlin'?"

"You don't have to say sorry, I've had a lovely afternoon. All dates have to end eventually. I'm a lady, after all, not some cowgirl." He laughed and ignoring Crane's approach, he kissed her

"Hey, sorry to bother you." Crane said jumping down off of Ignacio. "But Brian went into town, and Daniel's way up at the tops. We got two cows on the wrong side of the fence caught up in that swamp. I can't get 'em out by myself."

"Yeah. I figured it was something." Adam said with one arm still around Hannah's shoulders. "I guess that fix we did on the fence line didn't hold."

"Guess not." Crane said. "Sorry, Hannah."

"Oh, we finished here, and I just asked Adam what else he needed help with."

"No, honey. Why don't you take Chief and go on home. I'll ride over with Crane." He caught her look. "Look, I _know_ you can help me. It isn't that, but you are soaking wet and it'll be dark by the time we finish, and someone has to cook dinner. The boys will be home soon."

"Just as long as you know I can handle the work." Her eye held both Crane and Adam in a stern gaze. "I'm no lightweight."

"No, ma'am." Crane said seriously. "In fact, I'd go back and cook and let you do this job, but honestly, it's beneath you really. Getting a cow out of the mud isn't for a serious cowboy like yourself."

She hit his arm. "Crane!"

"He's right honey. You are more of a specialist. We just call you out for important jobs." Adam agreed.

"It's a good thing your Mama is not around to witness all the lying you two do. Please!" She grinned at them.

"Oh, she knew it already." Crane said. "In fact, the punishment's already been handed out."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Adam agreed laughing. "We got to go drag a couple of obstinate cows out of the mud."

"The punishment fits the crime then. Oh, well, I'll have a hot supper waiting for you when you're through." She said with a smile. "You boys be careful. I can't do everything myself." She winked at Crane. They walked with her over to Chief, and Adam helped her up onto his horse.

"You ride sensibly. Just 'cause he likes to run wild, doesn't mean you should let him." Adam said looking up at her.

"Quit your fussing, Mr. McFadden. I'm a rancher's wife; there's nothing we can't manage."

"True that, Mrs. McFadden. I'll see you at supper. Thanks for helping me out today."

"It was my pleasure." She grinned at him, and grabbing Chief's reins she turned the horse.

"See you later, Crane. You boys make sure you don't track your muddy boots in my kitchen when you get back!" She called over her shoulder and they watched her as she rode away from them and back to the house.

"Adam. . ." Crane said watching her go.

"I know. I'm trying really hard not to screw it up." He said to his younger brother.

"You do, and it's her we keep." He glanced at Adam. "You could probably get a job as rodeo clown, if you had to or something."

"I'm sorry, what did you say _your_ wife's name was?" Adam asked with eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I'm sacrificing my personal life to raise my poor orphaned brothers." Crane said with a grin. "It's a family tradition around these parts."

"Shut up." Adam said as they climbed up onto Ignacio.

"Probably more fun riding with her." Crane said with a laugh. "Geez, you stink!"

"See, it's because of comments like that you aren't married." Adam told his brother as they rode in the opposite direction Hannah had taken. Neither of them noticed the dark figure on a brown horse that had dashed out of the distant tree line, heading straight for her.

***7***

The sound of hooves behind her surprised her, and she slowed Chief, expecting to see Adam and Crane, but her eyes grew wide: first with surprise, and then with fear as she realized that she was looking at Jack Wheeler, who rode all-out toward her. She kicked Chief hard in the flanks, and leaned in, hoping that she could out-run him and make it back to the ranch, but within seconds he was alongside her. Laughing as she tried to veer away from him, he grabbed her arm, hard pulling her to the ground as Chief continued on, the saddle hanging sideways. Even as he slowed his horse to a stop, she rose and began to run. He paused briefly, tossing aside an empty bottle, and lifting a rifle to his shoulder, fired in the general direction that Chief had taken. The rifle fire split the air, and she looked back, praying that he had missed. Adam loved that horse; a gift from his father. He would be broken-hearted if Chief were gone. Her mind whirled in a million different directions, and she realized that Chief was truly the least of her worries. She looked over her shoulder and could see, Jack Wheeler climbing back up on his horse, and riding hard straight for her.


	28. Chapter 28

Hannah ran hard, glancing back over her shoulder. Jack Wheeler was gaining on her. She knew there was no way she could outrun a horse. She dashed into the tree line, hoping the bushes and shrubs would slow him. She gasped for air, her lungs aching and recognized she was beginning to panic. She even considered stopping and confronting him but pushed the thought away recognizing that she'd already pushed her luck too far. She ran blindly, panicking; the sound of hooves echoing behind her. Without realizing it until it was too late, she looked up and saw that she had run to the rim of a canyon. Her feet slowed as she had simply run out of ground, she turned skirting the canyon edge but knew it was useless.

He was just twenty feet away.

Now ten.

Now five.

The canyon was to her left and to her right a small path that narrowed to the base of a steep hill. She had nowhere to go. Jack Wheeler pulled on the reins of his horse and smiling,jumped down and shotgun in hand, walked slowly toward her.

***7***

Daniel McFadden had spent a frustratingly cold day out in the high country and was more than ready for a warm supper and bed. He crossed the yard, hearing the voices of his younger brothers in the barn. He stepped in the door watching Guthrie muck out the horse stalls while Ford fed a baby lamb a bottle.

"Having fun there?" He asked.

"Daniel!" Guthrie said excitedly, smiling at his older brother.

Daniel recognized, as did all his brothers, that as many mistakes as his older brothers may have made in raising them all, they had done one thing completely right; Guthrie. He couldn't think of a happier or more loving kid than his baby brother. He'd been raised completely surrounded by a loving family, and as a result he was infinitely cheerful and loving. He smiled back at him now, running a hand through the mop of hair that covered his head.

"Hey Squirt." He said. "Where's everyone? Did you fellas have a good time at the open gym?"

"I did, but Ford was all mopey." Guthrie said glancing over his shoulder at his brother.

"No girls, huh?" Daniel asked.

"No Cleo." Guthrie said.

Daniel stepped over to where Ford was feeding the baby sheep. "Ford, you know you are fifteen, right? You weren't gonna _marry_ Cleo were ya?"

"Well . . ."

"Oh! You need to spend less time with Adam!" Daniel said. "Talk to Brian and me. There are _plenty_ of pretty girls in this town. You don't got to settle down just yet."

"Mom was fifteen when she and Dad started dating." Ford said, and Daniel hoped he was teasing.

"Yeah, but that was, like, a hundred years ago. These are modern times boy!" Daniel laughed. "There's gotta be somebody besides Cleo that you at least think is kind of pretty."

"Oh, I don't know." Ford said. "I think I'm taking a break from girls for a bit. Having a girl is kind of exhausting."

"That's for damn sure!" Brian said stepping into the barn. "Any of you fellas seen Hannah or Adam?"

"Nope, and _I'm_ not about to start looking!" Daniel said with a grin.

"Good plan!" Brian said. "I guess I better get supper going since our chief cook is awol." He turned to leave the barn but glancing over his shoulder said, "You fellas are the _slowest_ workers I've ever seen. Quit your yapping and get your chores finished!"

His boot had just hit the bottom step when he heard his brothers all calling him.

"Brian! Brian!" He turned to the sound of their voices and discovered them all standing around the back corner of the barn. Daniel had run out into the field and was reaching out to grab a hold of the reins of Chief. He led the horse over to where his brothers stood.

They formed a semicircle around the horse, staring open-mouthed at the stared at the great horse. The saddle hung to the side, and his flanks where foamy with sweat.

"What the . . .?" Daniel looked up at Brian.

"Ford, call the sheriff." Brian said his voice harsh and clipped. "Daniel go get two shotguns. Guthrie you and Ford get inside. Where's Evan?"

"He was working on a paper for English. He's upstairs." Ford said slowly. "Tell him to get out here. We'll take him with us." He looked at the white faces of his younger brothers. "Go! Now!" They turned and ran to the house, as he reached out to remove Chief's saddle. "Easy there, buddy." He said patting the horse and leading him into the barn. "What have you done with Adam?"

By the time that Evan and Daniel ran out to meet him, he had saddled Rebel and Diablo. He was just putting a saddle on Midnight, when his brothers approached him. Daniel handed him a shotgun.

"The pond was dry. They were gonna ride along the creek and see if it was clogged. We'll start at the pond and work our way from there. Anyone know where Crane's at?"

"Yeah." Evan said climbing up on Diablo. "He stopped at home. There was a break in the fence and some cows got stuck in that swamp on the other side. He was gonna go get Adam to help him. I had that essay so I . . ." He looked down feeling guilty.

"We haven't got time for any of that." Brian said climbing onto Midnight and pulling on the reins. "Right now, we are gonna find them, okay. We don't know what happened. Maybe nothing." He turned and rode out of the barn.

"This isn't nothing." Daniel said catching Evan's eye, and the two brothers raced to catch Brian, as they sped up into the hills to where they hoped to find their older brother and his wife.

***7***

"I'm not Kate!" Hannah said for the fifteenth time.

"Don't lie to me! You think I'm an idiot!" The end of Jack Wheeler's shotgun jabbed into her shoulder again to emphasize his point. "I know who you are!" He slurred his words and Hannah was terrified he would stumble and fire the rifle.

"My name is Hannah. I married her oldest boy. She's been gone a decade now. There was a crash." She spoke slowly hoping that he would sober up enough to connect to reality. She had back up against the hill. They stood face-to-face both precariously close to the edge of the canyon.

"I . . . I remember something." He looked at her and glared. "No! You must be telling lies."

She took another step backward, but having nowhere to go, she lost her balance and fell against the steep hillside. She held up her right arm trying to block him as he stepped nearer.

"Kate! Katie!" He yelled as he leaned forward striking her face with the side of the shotgun.

***7***

Ford stood on the front porch holding Guthrie's hand. The fact that his little brother was clinging tightly was evidence that they were both filled with terror.

"So they could actually be anywhere?" Sheriff's Deputy Thompson asked Ford again.

"Well, they were up at the pond for sure, but that was hours and hours ago." Ford said.

"Listen, don't worry. They already are sending the planes out to fly over and see if they can find them. It won't take long." He tried to reassure the boys. He was new to the area, and new to the job which is probably he'd drawn the short straw of staying at the house with the younger brothers.

He glanced around and a saw a dark spec approaching from a distance. He paused and turned to look, but was nearly knocked over by the brothers who ran toward the approaching horse.

"Adam! Adam!" They yelled, and as the horse came closer he could see it bore two riders.

"What's wrong?" A dark haired man in a white hat jumped down to the brothers. "What's going on?"

"Where's Hannah?" The youngest boy asked.

"Chief came back." The blond haired boy said at the same time as his younger brother spoke. "The saddle was hanging to the side. Brian left with Daniel and Evan."

"Slow down. One at a time." The other man said jumping down from the horse, and the four of them stood still.

"Tell me slowly." The man in the white hat said gently. Putting an arm around the youngest boy who turned into his shoulder and began to sob. "Ford, tell me now!" The man's voice was infinitely patient, but his face white with fear.

"Chief came back all alone. The saddle was hanging down and he was all sweaty like he had run and run. We thought something happened to you and Hannah. Where is she?"

The man staggered back until he landed in the dirt. They knelt around him.

"We sent her home on Chief." The bearded man said. "We sent her back two hours ago."

"Your brother Brian called the sheriff and they are already searching." Deputy Thompson said approaching them. "I'm gonna radio them and let them know we are just looking for her. Where did you see her last?" He asked.

They all turned to Adam who rose shakily from where he sat on the ground.

"I . . . I . . . " He fumbled for words.

"Up at the pond on our upper pasture. The local boys will know. I'm Crane and this Adam, her husband. You must be the new man." He held out a hand and the young deputy shook it.

"Yeah. I'm Charlie Thompson. They are already getting ready to send out the search planes."

"That takes at least an hour. It's Wheeler! It's got to be him! I should never have . . ." Adam McFadden said. He looked at his brother. "I'm taking Ignacio." He turned and grabbed the reins.

"I'm coming with you." Crane said.

"It would be better if you waited here. We already got three of your brothers looking for her. Someone should stay here." Deputy Thompson said. "Let me radio them. I'll be right back." He turned and ran to the cruiser that was parked in the yard.

Adam ignored him, and looked down at his younger brothers. "Wait here. We'll be right back. Crane, get Chief." Crane ran to the barn and was back holding Chief by the reins.

"Adam!" Guthrie ran to the horse. "Please, please don't leave me here. Let us come too! I can't just sit and wait! Please!"

"Guth," He said with a strained voice. "You have to stay here. I don't know what's out there. It isn't safe." The boy buried his face in his older brother's leg sobbing. He held on tightly.

"Guthrie, let me go get her. I'll find her." His brother said gently prying his hands free.

"Adam!" Guthrie said. "If you don't . . ."

"Don't talk like that!" He looked at Ford who stood silently crying. "Ford?"

Ford sighed and stepped closer to Guthrie and wrapped an arm around the boy who continued to weep.

Crane hugged both boys to him, kissing their foreheads, before climbing back up on Chief.

"You boys stay here. The deputy will know when there's something to know. Try not to worry." Crane said.

"Adam!" Guthrie said again stepping in front of the big horse, blocking their path. "Please! Please let me go!"

"Guthrie James McFadden, go on inside." Adam said leaning forward and meeting the boy's terror filled eyes. "I _promise_ I will bring her home to you. I promise it! Now get out of our way, and wait with Ford. It's going to be okay! I've never lied to you boys, have I?"

They shook their heads and Guthrie reached up a hand holding onto to Adam's. "Bring her back, please! Please!"

Adam choked down a sob, and squeezed Guthrie's fingers. "Everything is going to be okay. I'm gonna make it alright."

Guthrie nodded his head and slowly released his grip on Adam's hand. He nodded at both his younger brothers and then kicking Ignacio hard in the flanks he rode out and away with Crane close behind him. Guthrie ran after him a long ways; until he was just a small dot in the far distance, but his broken-hearted cry of, "Dad! Dad!" followed him long after he had disappeared from sight.


	29. Chapter 29

Brian looked up and was surprised to see both Adam and Crane riding toward him. He pulled on the reins of Midnight and turned the horse and rode toward him.

"You are alright then! I'm so relieved! I was worried. Is Hannah back at the house?" He tried to smile at his brother, glad beyond words that they were all safe. He was shocked at how terrified he'd been. His hands still shook, and he turned his face away to hide the tears that gathered at the corners of his eyes. "I'll confess to you now, I was pretty scared." He looked up at Adam's face which was white with fear.

"She isn't home." Adam said his voice flat and emotionless. "We sent her ahead of us on Chief. I had to go help Crane."

"What do you mean . . ." Brian glanced all around him. He could see Crane approaching from a distance. He rode up and stopped his horse alongside Adam's.

"Did you find her?" Crane asked realizing what a stupid question it was.

"Yeah. She's standing right next to me." Adam responded bitterly.

"We looked to the south. That's where Daniel and Evan are. They are due to meet me back here in ten. We started from the pond and worked our way all along the south, east and west. We didn't go north because it just leads to that big canyon. There's only about a mile of land that way." Brian said.

"It's Wheeler." Adam said. "I never should have let her talk me into letting him go. If I had just done what we planned, he'd be locked up and she'd be . . ." He choked on a sob, and Crane reached over squeezing Adam's shoulder.

"You don't know that. He never would've been locked up. She was right about that. He's got too many powerful friends for that to ever happen. Besides we don't know for sure what happened."

"There's too much land to cover; too many places he could take her! We sent her out over three hours ago. He's probably already . . ." Adam pushed Crane's arm away. "If . . ." His voice was filled with rage. "I will kill him." He looked up at Brian.

"You think we'd try and stop you? Stop borrowing anguish. Let's head north. We haven't looked that way. The planes are probably up in the air now. It's just a matter of time, Adam. Getting hysterical isn't gonna do her any good at all." Brian tried to reassure his brother, but he felt a sinking of hope in his own heart. He gave Adam a weary smile. "She's tough as nails, your bride. She can hold her own in a fight."

Adam shook his head at him. "Brian don't . . ."

"I'm serious, Adam. I take back everything I said in the beginning. That girl is one in a billion, and we're all lucky to have her. There's no way that God would give us that sweet mother to our boys, just to rip her away from us in cruelty. She's got some angel looking over her shoulder right now. Leastways, that's what I been praying." He reached out with his hand and held Adam's face in his palm. "Easy now." He said gently patting his older brother's face.

Adam nodded, clearly comforted by Brian's words. They turned their horses and began to ride north when the sound of a rifle split the air, and all words of comfort and hopeful thoughts were shattered.

***7***

Ford McFadden paced back and forth across the living room floor. He was chanting every single Bible verse his Sunday School teachers had ever taught him. Some of them made no sense in connection with Hannah being missing, but he found it comforting just the same. "The Earth is the Lord's and the fullness thereof." He chanted. He paused in his speaking and went again to the front hall closet.

"Guthrie! Guthrie? Come on out! Hey, buddy, come on!" As before, he got no answer.

They had gone inside the house as they had been told and were waiting and waiting and waiting. Guthrie had stood in the front room still as a stone for a good five minutes. Ford had tried to comfort him, but it was pretty tough as he was terrified himself. He wished there was something there to comfort him. He wondered vaguely if Adam hadn't felt the same way all those years ago when he had suddenly become the one to lead and comfort them all.

Guthrie had climbed into the closet, and at first Ford had tried to pull him out, but recognized that for whatever reason, Guthrie felt safer in there somehow. So instead, Ford had tucked some pillows around him, and brought over a quilt to wrap but around his shoulders, but changed his mind and at the last second grabbed Hannah's coat instead, tucking it under his baby brother's chin.

Guthrie had looked up at him with wide frightened blue eyes, and buried his face in her coat. "It smells like her." He said soft as a whisper.

Ford had sat beside the open closet door then, holding onto Guthrie's hand. After a time though, he had found sitting still nearly impossible and that's when he'd begun to pace, pausing to check on Guthrie from time to time, and to see if he would come out of the closet. As time had gone on, Guthrie had become less and less responsive to him. And as the light began to fade, Guthrie pulled the door closed, refusing to open it. Ford stood just outside the closet door, his hand on the door, unable to form words for prayer anymore, but praying all the same.

***7***

They rode toward the sound of the rifle fire. As they continued on, Daniel and then Evan joined them. Adam led them all as the way become more narrow, and then they saw her in the far distance.

Adam jumped to the ground before he'd even really slowed Ignacio. He landed on the ground stumbling forward but ran to her.

She was running all out, and they could see even from this distance that she was terrified and her face bloody. Seeing him she cried out, "Adam! Adam!"

He covered the distance separating them, and swept her up into his arms. Sobbing, he was unable to speak. They all slowed their horses and dismounted then.

"What happened?" Daniel asked and his voice was strange. Brian found it hard to see, his vision blurred by tears.

"Is she . . . Is she . . . Are you alright?" He asked

"I'm fine! But you have to help me! This way! He fell! We've got to get down to him! I couldn't . . .I need a rope! He's hurt!" She struggled in Adam's arms trying to break away from him. "Let's go!"

"What happened?" Daniel repeated.

"It was Wheeler and we were near the canyon rim. We struggled and he fell. He's hurt! We need to go to him!" She twisted in her husband's arms. "Adam! Let me go! I need you to help me!"

Adam had been unable to speak. He had pulled her into his arms, weeping, his head against her shoulder. Now, he looked up into her arms, and holding her by her shoulders.

"Hannah! Stop it! He tried to kill you! Leave him! He can rot and die for all I care!" He shook her by her shoulders.

"Adam, no! He is drunk and confused. It doesn't matter now! He's hurt! We can't just leave him!"

"Goddamnit!" Adam yelled. "Stop it! You nearly got killed! What the hell is wrong with you!" He continued to shake her.

Both Brian and Daniel, who were standing closest to them, grabbed Adam's arms.

"Adam," Brian said sharply. "Go fire the flares. Adam!" He repeated when his older brother refused to respond. "Adam, you are _hurting _ her." He pried Adam's hand off her shoulders.

"Are you listening to her?" Adam asked looking up into Brian's eyes. "She wants to help him! She's . . ." He turned back to her. "Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to . . ." His eyes were wild and he stumbled forward. "The flares. She needs help."

"Help him." Brian said sternly to Daniel. Daniel walked beside Adam, a hand under his arm supporting him. They moved to Brian's horse and found the flares in the saddle bag.

Brian wrapped an arm around Hannah's shaking shoulders. "Are you hurt?" He asked slowly surprised at his ability to speak.

"I'm okay. In the struggle, he hit me with the rifle across the face, but I think it was just an accident. Please, Brian! Please let me help him. If he dies down there, it means I . . ." She lifted a shaking hand covering her mouth.

Brian studied her thoughtfully. Her face was bloody and bruises were already beginning to show. But he understood now, that she was terrified that she would be responsible for his death.

"Whatever comes is his doing, honey." He said gently running a hand through her brown hair. "You understand me?"

She nodded her head slowly, but he could tell she was not completely convinced.

"Show us where he is. Is it far?" He asked her.

"Just back here." She said turning from him. He nodded his head at his brothers as a flare lit the sky. They all followed her forward until they came to the edge of the canyon.

"Just down there on that ledge." She pointed leaning forward. Adam caught her arm then pulling her back.

"Lower me down." She said. Her brothers all stared open-mouthed at this request. "_I'm_ the one with first aid training. None of you are." She turned to Adam who had tightened his grip on her arm. "Please, let me do this. Please! Climb down with me?"

Evan turned and pulled a rope from his horse handing it to Brian who sighed and muttered, "Becky Hallen" under his breath and looked for a tree to wrap the rope around.

"You go first Adam." Brian said. "That way you can help her." He reached out and put a hand on Adam's chest. "She's scared she's gonna be responsible for his death, Adam. Don't lay a hand on him, for her sake." He met his brother's dark eyes, and Adam's nod was nearly imperceptible.

***7***

She knelt beside him, and lay her head against his chest.

"He's breathing, but I think he's got broken ribs." She said to Adam who sat on his heels watching her.

"His leg's broke." He said looking down. "Maybe both."

She took off her jack and spread it over him. "We got to keep him warm. He's in shock. I don't think we better move him. He might have broken his back. Did they send a helicopter?" She turned and looked at him.

"Hannah . . . I . . ." He sobbed. "He _tried_ to kill you."

"I know." She said softly. "And you are right, but we have to help him just the same." She met his eyes and reached out with her hand gently, rubbing the side of his face. He turned his head kissing her hand, and swallowed down a fresh wave of tears.

"You are . . ." But found he couldn't finish his sentence. She smiled at him and turned back to Jack Wheeler who had just begun to stir.

"Kate?" He asked. "Did I hurt you Katie?" He opened his eyes to see Hannah leaning over him.

"Kate's gone." Hannah said gently. "Its just me, Hannah. Hannah McFadden."

"You married the oldest." He said. "I fell?"

"Yes."

"You are helping me?" He asked surprised.

"Yes." She repeated.

"Why? Why would you do that?" He looked up at her. "I don't understand you." He glanced past her seeing Adam. "You? Why would you let her?"

"It's not over love for you." Adam said sharply.

"Adam!" Hannah admonished.

"Can you move your legs?" She asked him.

"I don't understand you at all." He repeated.

"I need to know if you can move your legs." She said again. "Are you bleeding anywhere?"

"I'm sorry." He said softly, and both Hannah and Adam froze at the words.

"I'm sorry for the things I done. Do you think I can be forgiven?" He asked looking up into her eyes. "I don't want to die with all this piled on me. I deserve it but I don't want it."

"Everyone can be forgiven." She said softly. "You know that."

"Would you forgive me?" He asked her. "Could you?"

"I already did, remember." She told him.

They could hear the sound of the helicopter then, and the wind lifted her hair blowing it all around her. Adam had moved closer, his arms around her protectively.

"Help is here." He said kissing her cheek. "You climb up. I'll stay with him 'til they come down. Go on. You are shaking with cold. Please, Hannah Joy."

She nodded her head, and he called out to his brothers, "She's coming up. Help her."

He watched as his brothers helped her up the steep cliff face, and Brian leaned over the edge. "We got her wrapped up in a warm blanket. Crane's got his arms around her. They are getting ready to come down to him."

"Thanks, Bri!" He called back. He sat back on his heels studying Jack Wheeler. He seemed to have shrunk in size.

"You hate me still." He said looking at Adam.

"I don't know what I feel." Adam said honestly. "But she's . . . You can't hurt her Jack. No matter how hard you try. She's indestructible. But I figure you understand that now."

"I thought I could make her love me." Jack Wheeler said. "Your mom. She was such a pretty, little thing. And I couldn't understand why she would chose that small-time rancher over me. I thought I could offer her so much more than a poor man."

"We were never the ones who were poor." Adam said rising. "They'll help you now." He turned to climb up the rope.

"Adam?" Jack Wheeler called and Adam paused before climbing. "Do you think your Mom will forgive me?"

Adam felt a wave of tears wash over him, and turning to Jack Wheeler he said, "You are right about one thing. Hannah's just like her, so I guess you already know the answer to that. My Daddy always used to say that a McFadden woman is about 1/3 devil and 2/3 angel, and that holds true for my girl as well. You are as free of it, as you choose to be. Its all up to you now, which is what she's been telling you all along."

He climbed up the rope even as the emergency crew climbed down and left Jack Wheeler where he had fallen.


	30. Chapter 30

Guthrie sat alone in the dark hugging his knees to his chest. For some reason he felt better in this small dark space. He drew in a deep breath and the smell of Hannah 's perfume comforted him. He wondered how long it would last. Would it fade away just as his memories of his parents had? Would she become a familiar but unknown face like his parents? He understood Brian's fears, now. He could not bear this pain. He rested his cheek on his knee, too sad to even cry.

The door opened and he was briefly blinded by the bright light flooding into the dark closet, but he felt her presence long before his eyes had adjusted.

"Hannah!" He cried, throwing his arms around her. She pulled him close so that they sat, half in/half out of the closet.

"Shh. Hush, now. I am right here. It's okay, Guthrie. I won't leave you. Hush, now honey."

"Han . . . nah." He gasped out between sobs. "Han . . . nah. I. . . I. . . we thought. . ." He sobbed even harder, burying his face in her neck.

"I'm alright, Guthrie. Calm down, please, sweetheart."

But he sobbed all the more. "Mama!" He said softly into her ear. "Mama."

She looked up at Adam who knelt beside her. He rubbed Guthrie's back.

"Easy, there Buckaroo. It's okay, Little Man." He glanced behind him at Brian. "Dr. Meade?"

"Any minute now." Brian said.

Together he and Adam lifted Guthrie from Hannah's arms, and carried him upstairs to Adam and Hannah's bed. As they took him from her arms, he screamed reaching out for her. When they'd laid him down on the big bed, she sat down at the head of the bed so he lay in her arms sobbing still.

Adam glanced around the room at his brothers. Ford sat at the window seat wrapped tightly in Crane's embrace. Crane leaned close talking softly to him. Ford, too had fallen sobbing into Hannah's arms when they had all returned to the house. No doubt he would be there still, but for his worry over his younger brother's hysteria. Daniel sat at the end of the bed and had gently removed Guthrie's boots. Now, he tenderly rubbed his baby brother's feet. Evan stood behind him, a hand resting on his shoulder.

"Evan," He heard Brian's voice and turning his head realized Brian was standing beside him. "Can you go downstairs to let the Doc in? I know you want. . ."

"No, I got it man. She needs an ice pack, too. Come on Daniel." Before going downstairs, Evan crossed to Hannah. He put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm so glad you are okay."

As he stepped out of the way, Daniel moved to her. Leaning down he kissed her cheek and said gently, "I love you, Hannah." And then he disappeared down the stairs only to return minutes later with an ice pack for her badly bruised face.

Adam felt a strong hand on his shoulder and heard Brian say, "It's okay, Adam. She's gonna be just fine."

It was only then that Adam realized the sobs he had been hearing came not only from Guthrie, but also from him. He turned to his brother who embraced him fully and gave himself up to weeping. "Everything is okay." Brian's voice was steady and strong in his ear. "Our girl is just fine. It's okay."

Dr. Meade stepped in just then, his eyes widening in surprise as he surveyed the room.

"Brian, have him sit. How he hasn't fainted is beyond me." His voice was stern, authoritative and familiar. He'd been their doctor from the time they had all been young boys. He'd delivered Evan, Ford and Guthrie. "Junior, sit down! I got enough patients already. Is Guthrie hurt? "

"No. He is just. . .we can't calm him." Hannah said.

"I can't say I blame him. You gave us all a mighty scare." He sighed sitting beside the weeping boy. "I'll give him a sedative. Is it Ford or him who is allergic to sulpha drugs? You've got me so rattled, Mrs. McFadden, I can't remember."

"No, that's me. " Evan said.

"That's right. Well, I know you won't let me look at you until we take care of him. I gotta tell you though, Hannah, I am starting to agree with all those people who say you are crazy for staying with him." He said reaching into his bag and preparing a shot. " He reached out and patted Guthrie's shoulder. "Easy son. You need to rest." He gave Guthrie a shot and continued to rub his shoulder as his tears subsided and he eventually relaxed at last in sleep.

"Alright, then." Dr. Meade said. "Everyone out!" He turned to Hannah. "Your boy is taken care of now. May I please take a look at you?"

"I suppose." She grinned at him, but winced in pain from her bruises.

They watched as Crane and Brian worked together to tuck, a now sleeping Guthrie under the covers. Crane gently brushed Guthrie's hair off his forehead, giving him a kiss. The brothers all filed out of the room and down the stairs. Adam sank down into the armchair completely exhausted.

"You too." Dr. Meade said to him.

"I'm staying." Adam's voice was firm.

"You mind?" He asked Hannah who sat on the bed beside Guthrie.

"It wouldn't matter if I did." She said and began to laugh. Adam was up out of the armchair instantly, kneeling in front of her. He held her hands in his as her laughter turned into a storm of tears.

"Is he dead? Did I? I just wanted to get away! He kept coming at me and I pushed him! I didn't want him to fall!" She shook with tears and Adam sat beside her, wrapping his strong arms around her.

"He is alive and stable." Dr. Meade said gently. "They took him to County, and I'm starting to think we ought to take the two of you in too! How either of you have stood up under it is beyond me! Seems to me that Guthrie is the only sensible person in this house. Now, move over Adam, and let me have a look at your wife."

***7***

Brian stepped into the dark bedroom which was filled with all of his brothers.

"Who was it?" Adam whispered.

"Jack Taylor. Wheeler's back is broken, and they don't know if he'll be able to walk, but he's completely stable." Brian said tucking a blanket back over Ford who slept on the window seat. Daniel and Evan slept on the floor at the foot of the bed. Hannah was tucked up in bed asleep with Guthrie beside her. Adam had pulled the chair next to the bed and sat dozing next to her, holding onto her hand even as she slept. Crane was sitting on the floor leaning up against the window seat where Ford slept. Brian crossed the room and sat beside him.

"I turned the ringer off. I don't want her to wake up." Brian said settling next to his brother.

"Adam, you don't mind if we all hang out here, do you?" Crane asked with a grin.

Adam shook his head. "Well, I guess." He let out a long sigh. "I must have aged forty years today. I feel sometimes like I've aged hundred years since Mom and Dad died. From the chicken pox, and broken bones, appendix and broken hearts! Now I got this girl to contend with! I'll never make it to thirty!" He reached out a hand and tucked the covers back under her chin.

"I told you she was trouble." Brian said. "Can you believe her? Climbing down to _help_ him? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! That girl is crazy, Adam! She is one hundred percent nuts!"

"I need a drink." Crane said. "Your wife is driving me to drink, Adam. God! You see the look on Ford and Guthrie's faces? You better get used to him sleeping in your room Adam, because I don't think that boy is gonna want to leave her side."

"You guys really know how to cheer someone up, you know that." Adam said sighing. He ran a hand through his hair. He glanced over at her asleep beside him. "I don't care about much of anything right now to be honest. I'm just so thankful . . ." He choked on the words. He looked up at his brothers. "And I am so thankful for you fellas too. I couldn't have survived today without you. I really couldn't have."

"Oh, good Lord! Are we gonna hold hands and have a bonfire next?" Brian shook his head and bumped Crane's shoulder with his own. "One woman in the house and he turns into Phil Donahue! Wanna talk about your feelings now, sport?"

"Well," Crane said. "When I was ten, my brother Brian told me there was a pet dinosaur in the barn who would eat me if I ever told him a lie. I've been scared of barns ever since. I really think it would be good to talk about that. Oh! And I've never recovered from the time he took my stuffed tiger and threw it on the roof!"

"That's the problem with you kids these days, you are always blaming the parents for all your troubles!" Brian said with a grin. "Ain't that so, Adam?"

"Ain't? What are you some kind of uneducated hick?" Adam asked him. "I brought you up better than that!" He glanced at the clock beside him as they all laughed. "It's 3:23! It'll be time to milk the cow before you know it. Seems a waste to sleep."

"You aren't getting up to milk the cows." Brian scoffed.

"You are just as tired as me!"

"Who said I was getting up. We'll let Daniel do it. He's young and energetic!" Brian laughed. "Shut up and go to sleep, old man." Brian told him. "You haven't got a thing to worry about just now - 'cept her."

"Your boys will take care of everything else." Crane agreed. "We were brought up right."

Adam closed his eyes and was struck by a sudden memory of all his brothers gathered around the fireplace roasting marshmallows; Guthrie all of four years old dressed in footy pajamas clapping his hands with joy whenever a marshmallow would fall into the fire and burn up. When he had taken up the mantle of fatherhood, he had counted the years until Guthrie would be grown, and it seemed as though it would last forever, but looking backwards at it now, it seemed like there weren't enough days left. The boys would all be grown soon, and he couldn't imagine a life without worry over them.

Of course, Hannah seemed like she could keep him busy for another decade or so. He grinned thinking of it, and then realized that sometime fairly soon, they'd probably have children of their own, and his fatherhood would start all over again. He sighed imagining a pack of wild, brown-eyed girls running around the ranch, climbing to the tippy-top of every tree and trying to save every wayward soul they came across; him, helpless under the spell as they collectively drove him to an early grave.


	31. Chapter 31

A lifetime of ranching had both Adam and Brian up with the cows, but just as Adam stood up he heard Daniel stir.

"Go back to bed, man." Daniel said softly. "Me and Ev got this. Evan." He nudged his brother. "Time for chores."

Evan stirred and moaned. "What? Who?"

"Chores, buddy. Come on!" Daniel said.

"Alright, alright. Keep your shirt on!"

It didn't take Brian ten seconds to fall back asleep. He'd never been a fan of early mornings and had often complained that someone should spend some time and research into making cows sleep later. Adam was restless. He checked on his still sleeping family; making sure all were comfortable, and then wandered around the house. He had just about decided to go ahead and get to work when he saw the police cruiser pull up into the driveway. He went out on the porch to meet Deputy Jack Taylor.

"Good morning." Adam said as he climbed out of his car.

"Good morning. We were trying to call you, but it looks like you turned your phone off." Jack said climbing the steps to the porch.

"Oh! That's right. Brian turned it off last night. He didn't want to wake Hannah. You want some coffee?"

"That would just about hit the spot." Jack Taylor said following him into the house and back to the kitchen. "Everyone alright?"

"Still sleeping. It was kind of a rough day yesterday." Adam said handing the deputy a cup of coffee.

"You can say that again." He took a sip of coffee while Adam poured himself a cup. He leaned against the kitchen counter, and motioned to Jack.

"Go ahead and sit down."

"Thanks. I been up most of the night. How's Hannah doing?"

"She's sleeping. Doc came by and gave her something for the pain. Her face is pretty bruised up. I imagine she'll be asleep a while yet. He had to give Guthrie a sedative too. We couldn't calm him down. The rest of us are alright, more or less."

The two men sat silent a minute both sipping their coffee, until at last Adam spoke.

"You came to tell us he's dead." Adam said with a sigh.

"Oh no! Nothing like that. He's doing fine. He's stable, but his back is broken, and they are pretty sure that . . . well, it doesn't look like he'll be able to walk."

Adam set his cup down and turning looked out the window. From where he stood he could see Evan in the barn feeding the chickens and sheep.

"I guess I should feel relieved he isn't dead, but she'll be upset just the same. She was terrified he'd been killed and that she would be . . ." He turned back to Deputy Taylor. "Do you have to arrest her?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Jack Taylor rose and stood beside Adam.

"I'm sure he'll press charges. Of course, it is clearly self-defense, but I know you've got a job to do." He sighed and rubbed his face with his hand.

"No. He isn't pressing charges and even if he did; there's no way in hell she'd be arrested. Everyone knows what has been going on. He isn't the least bit interested in pressing charges. That's kind of why I'm here. He asked me to make sure that she knew that he doesn't hold her responsible at all. He said to tell her that what happened is his fault, and to be sure that she knows he's sorry for hurting her." He looked at Adam and reaching out put a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you sit down? You look like you are about to fall down."

Adam sat down in a chair at the table. He rested his elbows on the table, his head in his hands.

"You know, I want to rip him apart. You ought to see her face! And I can't stop thinking about the look in her eyes when she was running to us! And now, he's _sorry_?" He looked up at Jack Taylor. "_We_ could press charges, couldn't we?"

"You could." Deputy Taylor said.

"She'd never do it. She's . . ." He sighed. "She's headstrong."

"I picked up on that." He sat down across from Adam. "She's right though too, isn't she? Whatever was going on between you is over and finished. She's tamed him. And while I can appreciate that _you_ might not feel it is over - for her and him it more than is."

"Yeah." He sighed again. "I love that girl, but . . ."

"But what?" She asked. The two men looked up to see Hannah standing in the doorway dressed in her pajamas and a robe which she pulled tighter around herself. "Hello, Jack. Tell me there's more coffee."

"There is." Adam said. "Sit down honey. I don't even know why you are out of bed." He shook his head at her and rising poured her a cup of coffee. Setting it in front of her, he kissed her forehead gently. He was still shocked by the bruises across her face, which were puffy and swollen.

She lifted the cup to her lips and took a long sip. "There. That's better. Now, I can ask you, Jack. How is Mr. Wheeler?"

"He's doing just fine, Hannah. He's tame as kitten now, too. I was just telling Adam that he sent me here to make sure you understood that he doesn't blame you for anything at all, and that he's sorry for those bruises."

She relaxed against the back of the chair blowing air out of her mouth. She wiped her eyes quickly. "I'll confess to you now, I was ready for you to tell me that he was dead." She gave a small grin. "I can't begin to tell you how relieved I am that I didn't . . . well, I'm relieved is all."

"It wasn't your doing." Adam said sitting in the chair beside her and taking her hand. "He followed us and chased you down. You remember that."

"He's right, Hannah. He's the one who came after you, and everything that followed was a consequence of that. Well, I guess I ought to get on home. It's been a long night. You take care of yourselves. It sure is good to see you looking so much better, Hannah. You gave us all a pretty good scare." He rose and they began to rise too, but he stopped them. "Oh, no need. I know my way out."

"Thanks, Jack for all you did. We appreciate it." Adam said and nodding he left. He turned to Hannah then. "You ought to go back to bed. Come on, I'll walk you up."

"Not yet." She said determinedly.

"Hannah, don't start. I swear . . ." He steeled himself ready for a fight.

"Well, I think we should talk and right now our bedroom is filled with The Brotherhood." She said.

"We can talk _after_ you've rested."

"And what about you? You aren't rested, and won't be able to rest until we talk this out." She raised an eyebrow at him. He stared at her trying to maintain a small level of anger which would fuel his fire to argue, but seeing her bruises, he couldn't quite pull it off.

"I can imagine how you feel, Adam. If it were you, I'd be so furious. I don't know that I could manage any compassion or forgiveness. Maybe after the first time, but not after he chased you down and tried to . . .but you weren't there. He wasn't really angry. He was confused and pathetic, really. I mean, I was _scared_, I'm not denying that, but even then I knew that he was just hurt and lost."

"So, I'm supposed to let bygones be bygones and invite him to Sunday dinner?" He asked bitterly.

"No. Don't be ridiculous. I don't know how I'd react if I saw him to be honest. I feel kind of shaky just thinking of it. I just don't want this shadow over us anymore. I mean that is what this whole things was about remember? You and me, together, decided to take control and kick him out of our lives. It was us, that decided that."

She reached out and held onto his hand. He sat at the foot of the long table and she to his left. He sighed thinking over all that had happened since that day Ford and Evan had taken her out riding.

"I'm sick of it all, and sick over it all. I can't believe that he . . .I mean, you are hurt, Hannah. You are hurt, _again_!" He released her hand and rose turning away from her and looked out the kitchen window. "What kind of husband am I, if I can't even keep you safe."

"A really, really good one." She said seriously. "Adam," She rose and crossed to him. "You do take care of me. You found me, didn't you? And you climbed down there with me because you knew it was something I had to do, but you didn't let me go alone. I know I can count on you. I know it." He kept his face turned away from her, and she held onto his arm, leaning against him. "Hey, come on. Look at me."

"I can't." He said his voice thick with emotion. "I see those bruises and I don't just get angry, darlin', I feel like I failed you somehow."

"Adam . . ."

He turned toward her then. "I sent you out. I sent you out alone. I never should have . . ."

"Please! You sent me home, on a very reliable horse, and on our own property. You didn't know he was there! Don't be ridiculous. Stop blaming yourself."

"It's kind of hard not to." He said turning slowly to face her. He lifted his hand and traced the line of her chin, studying the purple, and blue marks across her face.

"I appreciate that. Adam, you take such good care of everyone. You got so much on your shoulders and have for so very long. Don't you ever get tired of it? "

"Hannah . . .we don't need to add to it. Let's stay on topic."

"This is on topic. You worry so much because you are always trying to take care of everyone all the time, and I love you for it. But you aren't alone any more than I am."

She put her hands on the side of his face turning him to look her in the eyes.

"I know that." He sighed.

"Sometimes, I don't think you do." She gave him a weary smile. "Even now, you are hiding something. Trying to protect me, I imagine."

"I swear! Are you a mind reader?" He sighed and said, "Alright, but sit down, please."

They sat back at the table, and he was silent for a long while, trying to figure a way to tell her that wouldn't bring her grief.

"He is stable and they've no fear of him dying now. It is just . . . well, honey, he broke his back."

"Oh." She said very softly.

"And he's paralyzed. He can't use his legs, and they are pretty sure that is how things are gonna stay." He looked at her, but her face was down. She studied her hands which were flat on the table. "Hannah?"

"I pushed him. I pushed him away. He came at me and we struggled. He had the rifle in his hands and I tried to get it away from him. That's when he hit me across the face, here." She indicated the bruises. "I fell back then because it hurt, but I also managed to knock the rifle free. It lay to my left, near the canyon edge. He came towards me again with his hands out." She looked up at Adam. "Like he was gonna grab my neck, and I hit him with my knee, and he fell back a bit. I just wanted to get free so I could run out of there; run to you, but he was blocking the path." Her voice became a near whisper. "So I pushed him and he fell."

She chewed on the edge of her lip, her eyes brimming with tears. He struggled with an internal rage that she not only had to fight to get away from him, but that she felt guilty about the consequences. He rose from his chair and knelt beside her. She turned her face away, but he reached for her hands.

"Hannah Joy, if you hadn't, I would be a widow right now."

"You don't know that." She said softly.

"I do know that. You said yourself he was confused and drunk. Think about it logically, hon. Why do you think he chased you down with a rifle in his hands? Why were you struggling with him? He was attacking you!"

"I suppose."

"He didn't chase after you to talk or set things right. He waited until you were alone, and then he hunted you down. And the only reason that you are sitting in that chair right now is because you are smart enough and strong enough to protect yourself."

"Maybe . . .I don't know, Adam. You really think he would have . . ."

"Your father ever _mean_ to hurt your Mama, Hannah? He ever _intend_ to frighten you?"

Her eyes grew wide and he could easily imagine her a little girl, hiding from her drunk father.

"I don't think so." She whispered.

"You know about drunks, sweetheart, although I wish with all my heart you didn't, but you do. He was drunk and not thinking clearly. I think maybe you are right. I think maybe when he's sober he is just a harmless, unhappy man, but he wasn't sober and he held a rifle in his hands."

"I just wanted to get away." She said her voice breaking. "That was all. I just wanted to get away from him and run to you. I didn't mean to hurt him. I didn't want . . .I just wanted to be safe. I knew I had to get out of there. All I could think of was the boys and you . . . I knew everyone would be . . . I just wanted to get away. That is all."

"And you did. _You_ did, Hannah. And I'm so grateful for it. I can't say how grateful." His eyes welled up with tears and he cleared his throat, trying to keep himself in check. "I couldn't . . . I couldn't go on by myself any more. I couldn't do it." His voice was soft. "From the minute I saw you, I knew that you and me, we're a pair. And I wish more than anything, I'd been there for you when he came at you, so you wouldn't be hurt or have to feel this way, but I am so glad that you pushed him. I am so happy that you did."

Her face was turned down, but he lifted her chin, and she nodded at him, unable to speak. He kissed her forehead, and gently lifted her from the chair and carried her - planning to take her upstairs, but remembering his brothers sprawled out across their bedroom, instead he sat down in the armchair with her in his arms. He knew that she would continue to keep all her tears inside if she knew the brothers were nearby; not quite five months married to him and she was already such a self-sacrificing mother to all his rowdy brothers. Safe in his embrace, she began to weep burying her face in his shoulder.

"Go ahead, now. Your boys are all sleeping upstairs. It's just you and me." He whispered.

"Don't let go of me." She whispered in his ear. "This is where I feel safe; right here."

"Me, too." He said unable to fight back a few tears of his own. "Me, too."

***7***

Breakfast was right around 1:30 that afternoon. The brothers came straggling down the stairs one by one, 'til only Guthrie remained asleep upstairs. They began to wonder if he would ever waken, and each took turns staying with him, so that someone would be there when he finally opened his eyes.

Brian had made pancakes and eggs, and everyone was sitting around the table except for Guthrie, and his current babysitter, Daniel. They had all just begun to eat when Daniel entered the kitchen with a flourish and a, "Ta Da!" and a very groggy Guthrie stepped into the room.

"Hey ya, Buckaroo!" Adam said with a grin. Guthrie went immediately to him and Adam pulled him down into his arms so that he sat on his older brother's lap. "How ya feel?"

"Sleepy." He looked down the length of the table where Hannah sat. "And really, really grateful."

Brian reached over and ran a hand through Guthrie's shaggy hair. "Amen to that, little brother. You okay?" He asked kissing the top of Guthrie's head.

"Yeah. I guess I kind of lost it there."

"Nothing to be ashamed of Guth." Crane told him. "You hungry?"

"Always." Guthrie grinned.

"Go on then. Brian's got a plate for you." Adam said giving his baby brother a gentle push, but Guthrie didn't leave immediately, instead he turned and wrapped his arms around Adam, hugging him tightly. He kissed his older brother's cheek before releasing him and said softly, "Thank you, Dad."

Teary-eyed Adam shook his head at him and said, "Don't call me dad. Go on and eat."

Guthrie laughed and took his seat next to Hannah, but not before giving her a kiss too.

"You feel okay, Hannah?" He asked her.

"I'm alright, Guth. Just tired, like you I guess."

"Well, after you eat, it is back to bed for the both of you. And Adam too." Brian said setting a plate in front of Guthrie.

"Brian!" Adam said. "We got . . ."

"Hey, little Sis, you wanna handle this, or me?" Brian asked turning to Hannah.

"You go ahead. I'm going to eat these eggs." She said lifting her fork.

"Alright, then. Pardon me just a minute." Brian said to her. "Adam, shut the hell up man, and just do what you are told for once, alright?"

The brothers all turned to Adam waiting to see what his response would be. He stared at Brian with wide eyes until at last he spoke.

"Fine." He said sternly. "Fine. But soon as I'm rested, you are gonna pay for ordering me around, Brian."

"I'm not scared of you." Brian brushed off his threat with a wave of his hand. "Marriage has made you soft. I could pin you in ten seconds easy. I'd go ahead and do it right now, but I don't want to embarrass you in front of your brothers here, not to mention your bride. So, you rest up real good. You are gonna need all your strength."

"Really." Adam corrected him.

"What?"

"You said 'rest up real good'. Any man knows that it should be really good - not real."

"You wanna have a grammar war?" Brian asked.

"There would be no war, Bri, just total annihilation." Adam said and rising turned to leave the room. "I'll get your bed ready for you, Guth. You think you can sleep down here, or would you rather bunk in with us again?"

"Nah, I can sleep down here." Guthrie said.

"Okay, pal." He kissed him again. "You." He said pointing at Hannah, "You got ten minutes. Don't check on anyone or anything. If you even think of taking a stab at that laundry, it will be annihilation for you as well." He left them all stunned.

"See, I tried to explain this to people when I was at Davis, but no one, and I mean no one believed me when I said that my rancher brothers spent about forty percent of their lives arguing about grammar. Did you expect this out of a bunch of cowboys?" He asked Hannah.

"No. On the other hand, Adam went upstairs to bed." She rose and stood beside Brian and standing on tiptoe, kissed his cheek. "You are pretty smart there, big brother."

"I _told_ you Crane! You don't have to get some fancy degree." He crowed at Crane.

"Guthrie, you want me to tuck you in?" Hannah asked him, seeing that he had nearly fallen asleep at the table.

"Yes, ma'am." He said and he allowed himself to be pulled up by her and led to his fold out bed. He climbed wearily into it. Ford followed them with a book in his hand.

"I was just gonna sit here and read. You don't mind, do you Guth?" He asked sitting next to Guthrie.

"Not at all. Thanks Ford."

Hannah smiled at Ford and leaning across the bed gave him a kiss. "Thank you, Ford." She said as he blushed and opened his book.

She sat down next to Guthrie pulling the covers up and smoothing the blankets. She brushed his bangs back off his forehead. "I'm sorry for giving you such a scare."

"I'm sorry, I got so . . ." He looked down embarrassed. "I didn't understand before, how hard it must have been for all of them. I don't remember them, you know? Adam and Brian are all I know."

"I know, Guthrie. You got nothing to be ashamed of. I'm kind of flattered, and it makes me feel special that I would matter so much to you. I mean, you and me only just met." She smiled at him and leaned over kissed his forehead. "You get some sleep, alright? But if you need us, you come on up - don't be shy."

"Thanks, Hannah." He smiled and she rose and turned to go. "But Hannah, maybe we did just meet, but I've been waiting for you for a really long, long time." She nodded her head silently, unable to trust her voice just then. "I've been waiting for you almost my whole life."

She walked back over to his bed, and leaning over, kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Guthrie." She said softly, and with a wink at Ford, she turned and climbed the stairs to where her husband waited.

She opened the door to their room and saw he had already climbed into bed, and tossing her robe aside she crawled in next to him.

"It's 2:15 in the afternoon." She said glancing at the clock. "We are becoming downright lazy."

"Hannah, I haven't slept in two weeks, so don't talk to me about lazy. Now, close your eyes, girl, and go to sleep."

She rested her head on his chest, as he held her in the circle of his arms. Closing her eyes she shunned the memories of her struggle, but instead focused on the faces of The Brotherhood, the first time she had ever seen them, spilling out of the big farmhouse shocked to find her standing beside their brother. Remembering it now, she could laugh understanding what each look meant - knowing them all so much better now. Brian's eyes angry and mistrusting; hiding a deep protective fear; Crane cheerful and supportive; Daniel mischievous and shocked that his predictable older brother could pull off such a tremendous surprise; Evan laughing, no doubt already thinking of ways to tease Adam; Ford polite and thoughtfully removing his hat, and demanding Evan do the same; and Guthrie, sweet motherless Guthrie, his face upturned to hers, a wide smile, ready in an instant to welcome her into his life. She smiled even as she drifted to sleep, happy beyond words that they were her brothers now; that they belonged to her, not just to her quick-tempered, deeply responsible, infinitely loving husband.

"I love you, Adam." She whispered sleepily.

"That's great, honey. I'm glad. Now go to sleep please." His responded, his voice weary with exhaustion.

She smiled at his predictable pretend gruffness, and smiling still, fell instantly asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

At the sound of screams, Adam dropped the bucket he'd held in his hands, scattering feed everywhere. He remained motionless for the briefest of pauses, listening intently. Recognizing the screams of both Guthrie and Hannah, he hit the grounding running.

It was as he rounded the corner of the barn that the screams turned to laughter. He slowed his pace then following the sounds to the back of the house as his panic subsided.

As he stepped behind the house he was hit squarely in the face with a water balloon. All screams and laughter ended instantly and everyone froze, awaiting his reaction. He saw Hannah to his left, garden hose in hand, dripping wet her mischievous dark eyes twinkling. Evan and Ford stood across from him near a bucket of loaded water balloons. Evan was just reaching into the bucket to grab more ammunition while Ford stood frozen, a balloon in each hand. Just to their right stood Guthrie, arm still forward from the balloon he'd just fired apparently at Hannah but missing its mark by a good three feet and hitting his oldest brother instead. His face, a portrait of shock

"I . . . I . . . I was . . . aiming for . . ." He stuttered.

"Oh! You better start running, son!" Adam said laughing and sprinting for the bucket of balloons. Guthrie, who was no fool, immediately ran and hid behind Hannah.

"You're gonna hide behind a girl?" Adam asked standing directly in front of them, a balloon in each hand.

"Stay back, Mister!" Hannah said, holding the hose in front of them like a shield. "I'm not scared of you!"

"Ha!" Guthrie said peeking out briefly from behind Hannah's shoulders.

"I raised a coward!" He said in surprise and skillfully lobbed a pair of balloons over Hannah, hitting Guthrie on the side of his face, drenching Hannah as well as him.

Guthrie stepped boldly out and grinning said, "I like to think of myself as a tactician." He nodded his head and with a widening smile said, "Now!"

Adam turned around as he was hit by multiple balloons from Ford and Evan, and sprayed from behind by Hannah and Guthrie.

"You are ALL doomed!" He shouted and ran straight at Ford and Evan, who stumbled backwards and away from him, lobbing their last balloons as they did. "You are faithless!" He yelled grabbing a nearby bucket and throwing the water which hit Ford, who had the grave misfortune of being slightly slower than Evan.

Adam spun, doubling back to where Hannah stood still laughing. He pointed a long finger at her, "Betrayed by my own girl!" She lifted the garden hose in an attempt at appearing threatening, but he was in deterred.

"Adam!" She warned. "Be nice!"

"Nice?" He asked. "You want me to be nice?"

She nodded her head and he laughed moving one small step toward her. She raised the hose spraying his feet.

"Adam!" She glanced around her looking for support but found herself abandoned. "Evan? Ford? Help! Guthrie!"

"All alone!" He grinned malevolently at her.

"Disloyal little . . ." She muttered and backed up ready to defend herself. Adam dashed at her, catching her by the wrist and began to wrestle the hose free of her fingers. He pulled her toward him turning the hose around and drenching her. She squirmed herself free of his grip and turned to run but lost her footing in the mud landing in a puddle.

"Hannah!" He said dropping the hose. "Are you alright?"

Laughing, she sprang up and grabbed the hose, spraying him.

"I can't believe you fell for it!" She laughed but he rose and came at her again. He easily wrenched the hose free of her grip and tossing it aside, he picked her up as she kicked and screamed heading for a nearby rain bucket.

"Don't you dare!" She shouted, struggling. She flailed wildly throwing him off balance so that they tumbled to the ground together. He landed on his back, with her still in his arms both of them laughing. She moved so she sat to his left, soaking wet and muddy her smile revealing her dimples. He sat up and pulled her into an embrace, kissing her - which, of course, was when Brian rounded the corner.

He stopped walking and stared at the two of them. He shook his head seeing they were wet and muddy. He lifted one hand covering his eyes.

"Seriously! You two need to knock it off! _Children _ live here! Show some self-control!" He said in disdain.

Hannah, breaking free of Adam's embrace, turned purple with embarrassment, but raised one mischievous eyebrow at her husband, who nodded oh, so slightly. They rose as one and lunged at him, and together lifted a very startled Brian up off his feet, depositing him in the rain bucket.

He sat sputtering and in shock, his long legs hanging over the side of the bucket.

"Oh! You are gonna die!" He yelled as both Adam and Hannah ran, sliding over the muddy ground. He jumped up out of the bucket and tore after them. He easily caught up to Hannah who screamed as he lifted her and carrying her under his arm like a football, he dumped her in the rain bucket. He then turned and took off after Adam. As Hannah climbed out of the bucket she watched as the two brothers raced out and across the field.

"You alright?" Ford asked.

She looked up surprised to see the three younger brothers all standing to her left.

"Where were _you_?" She asked, giving Ford's shoulder a gentle push.

"Well, we . . .we uh . . ." Guthrie explained.

"Ran like scared chickens from a coyote!" She said with disgust. "Well, guess what fellas? I made pie today and you aren't getting any of it!" She said wringing water from her hair. She looked straight at Guthrie. "Dutch apple."

"Han nah!" He moaned. "They _made_ me!"

"Where's your loyalty?" Ford asked his baby brother.

"Yeah man," Evan added. "She's playing you!"

"No pie!" Hannah repeated and climbed up the back steps leaving behind a small band of dejected brothers.

***7***

"Another slice?" Hannah asked Crane.

"Oh no! I'm stuffed." He held up his hand to his sister-in-law, who hovered at his left shoulder.

"Daniel?"

"Sure! You fellas are crazy!" He glanced at his brothers. "Don't you want some? It is so good." He shoveled a giant bite into his mouth. "Isn't Dutch apple your favorite, Guth?" He said with mouth full.

"Yeah." Guthrie said bitterly with eyes aimed angrily at Hannah.

"Why aren't you eating, then?" Crane asked.

"I'm learning an important lesson about loyalty." Was his equally bitter reply. "I think I've learned it, though. Don't you, Hannah?" He looked at her aiming his best, sweetest, big-eyed look at her.

"It would be a shame to waste the pie. I suppose even faithless traitors need to eat." She handed the pie to Evan. "You're ringleader, you slice it up."

She sat back down at the end of the long table, and lifted her coffee cup, sipping it demurely. From across the table, Adam shook his head at her. "Don't start a war, darlin'! These boys know how to tangle! We don't need a reprise of the Great Prank War of '79."

She dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "That's a pretty nasty bruise on your arm, there, Brian. Does it hurt?"

"As a matter of fact it does, Little Miss Trouble Maker! Getting dropped in a bucket can be kind of painful."

"Mrs." She replied.

"What?"

"You called me, 'Little _Miss_ Trouble Maker.' It is Mrs." She grinned at him. "Mrs. McFadden."

"You got McFadden stubbornness, alright!" Crane said laughing as Brian shook his head.

"Don't mess with me, son." Hannah said laughing at Brian who waved a dismissive hand her way.

"Don't do it, Brian." Guthrie said shoveling a giant bite of pie into his mouth. "It isn't worth it!"

"Good boy!" Hannah said leaning over and kissing Guthrie's cheek.

"Mama's boy!" Evan said with disgust.

"Damn straight!" Guthrie responded grinning and lifting another bite of pie to his mouth.

"Want more?" Hannah asked and Guthrie nodded his head enthusiastically. Hannah rose and quickly grabbed Evan's plate, setting it in front of Guthrie.

"Hey!" Evan protested.

"Live and learn, pal." Crane told him as they all laughed.

Just then, the seldom-used doorbell rang. Laughing still, Adam rose to answer it with Brian close behind. "You got beat up by a girl, you know." Adam told him.

"So did you."

"Yeah, but tonight, she'll be kissing me. You sleep with Guthrie."

At this Brian paused thoughtfully. "I see your point." He followed his older brother to the door. "Do you have Becky Hallen's number?"

Shaking his head, Adam peered outside and with a glance at Brian swung open the front door as the rest of the family straggled into the front room.

"Come in." Adam said politely and Margaret Wheeler stepped into the McFadden's front room.


	33. Chapter 33

_Well, it looks like my story might come to an end at long last! I originally wrote nine chapters - and then surprise, surprise - the story grew! I was without internet for a bit, so it slowed down the last few chapters. I believe there is just one more chapter after this one. I really appreciate the reviews and the general accepting and supportive attitude that everyone has had toward my stories. I know all of us favor some brother or another, but it is so great to share all our views of the McFadden boys, and let's face it - any view of the McFadden boys is enjoyable - they are awfully easy on the eyes! ;) _

_***7***_

Brian looked up from where he was stacking firewood with Guthrie and saw his sister-in-law climb down the back steps of the house. She pulled on a coat and headed into the barn. He looked at Guthrie.

"You finish this." He told his brother. "I got stuff." He crossed to the barn just in time to see her ride away.

"Where's she going?" Guthrie asked. Brian looked down surprised to see that Guthrie had followed him.

"Don't know. Where's Adam?"

"He went into town with Daniel. Maybe she left a note?"

"Let's go check." Brian and Guthrie climbed up the back steps and entered the empty kitchen.

"Here." Guthrie said lifting a note from the table. "But it is to Adam." He looked up at Brian. Brian snatched the note out of his brother's hand. He unfolded it.

"Hey!" Guthrie protested. "What happened to respecting people's privacy?"

"That applies to you and I _know_ what I'm doing. Besides, it isn't mushy." He glanced at Guthrie. "You gonna tell me you aren't worried about her after yesterday?"

"No. Lemme see." He took the note from Brian.

_Adam,_

_I just went out for a ride. Don't worry about me. It's a pretty day, so I went out. Back soon._

_Your Girl,_

_H_

"Even her note doesn't sound right." Guthrie sighed. "Are you going after her?" He leaned against Brian's side setting the note back on the table.

"Yeah." Brian said reaching down and rubbing Guthrie's back. "Where's Crane?"

"He was checking on that lamb earlier." Guthrie said. "Can I come too?"

Brian paused and reached out, putting a hand on Guthrie's slim shoulder. "No, partner. You stay here and talk to Adam. Tell him I'm gonna look . . ." He hesitated. "Tell him I think she went back there and that's where I'll look, okay?"

"I wanna come." Guthrie said following Brian into the front room.

"I know, buddy, but she's protective of you. She's upset, but she won't let herself be upset in front of you. You know that."

"Yeah." Guthrie sighed. "I wish Mr. Wheeler had never . . . I hate him."

"I understand that, but hate won't change things for her, and it just burns up your energy. You're too young to get bitter like me. I'll keep an eye on her, and soon as Adam gets home, you give him her note, okay?"

"Okay." Guthrie watched Brian go out the front steps and across the yard to where Crane was working alongside Evan.

***7***

"What are you gonna do, man?" Daniel asked his older brother as they loaded the last bag of feed into the truck.

"I don't know." He sighed closing the truck gate, and leaning against the side.

"She's stubborn." Daniel said.

"Yeah, and you heard her. She doesn't want to talk about it." Adam sighed. "I'm sick of the whole damn thing, I'll tell you that! If it isn't bruises and scars he's throwing her way, it's . . . She's hurt inside and out." He rubbed his face with his hand. "Come on, let's go home." He and Daniel climbed into the cab of the truck.

"She's kind of like Crane." Daniel said as Adam drove the truck toward home. "He mulls things over awhile before he can talk about them or let himself be upset."

"Yeah, but I don't need another three-day-missing hunt for someone." Adam said raising an eyebrow at Daniel.

"God, that was really awful!" Daniel sighed remembering when Crane had run off years ago. "How'd ya deal with stuff like that? I can't imagine it. You were my age."

"I don't know." Adam said dismissively. He always tried to brush off any talk of his shouldering the responsibilities of his brothers. "I just sort of did. I kind of had no choice, Danny."

"Sure you did. I heard Mark and Marlene talking. You could have split us all up. People wouldn't have thought bad about you."

Adam raised an eyebrow at Daniel. "_You_ would've been pissed as hell. I don't think we would have survived it; I wouldn't have! I'd lost enough already. I don't know." He glanced at the fields and trees rolling past him. "I guess she's like him. You are right, but usually I can get her to talk to me. This is different though. You saw her face." He glanced at Daniel. "She only heard the first few things Mrs. Wheeler said - and not the rest. And I can't make her hear it either."

"Yeah." Daniel shook his head remembering Hannah's face, and dark eyes. He reached out and squeezed his brother's shoulder. "I sure am glad about her coming her, though. I don't think I told you that. I know things are kind of bad right now, but even with this, I'm glad she came. You deserve happiness, Adam. We all felt bad about Liz, and Shannon, and especially about PJ."

"Oh, PJ was never gonna stick around Murphys!" Adam said. "I knew that from the get-go. And as for Liz and Shannon, that was just stupid high school crap. Liz and I would've broken up. I was planning on it before . . .and then we only stayed together because she felt guilty about dumping an orphan who'd missed out on college. Hannah was different."

"I'll say." Daniel said with a grin. "She was crazy enough to fall for you _and _ put up with all of us."

"Well, I am _very_ good looking." Adam offered.

"No one's that good looking. She's . . .well." Daniel sighed. "Don't screw it up."

"You sound like Crane." Adam said. "I sure hope, I'm not. I just wanna do right by her, and times like now, I'm not sure I'm a good enough or smart enough man to know what she needs." He let another slow sigh. "I miss dad."

"Mom would make her talk." Daniel said.

"Yeah. I wish . . ." He glanced over at his brother. "Thanks, Danny. I appreciate you trying to . . ."

"Brothers stick together." He said with a grin, echoing the words their mother had told them over and over.

***7***

Brian brought his horse to a stop, and pointed.

"What should we do?" Evan asked coming alongside him.

"Maybe we should just hang back and wait for Adam." Crane suggested.

"Nah. She's our sister and who knows when he'll be here. I mean, geez, look at her!" Brian said climbing down. His brothers nodded and climbed down too. They slowly approached Hannah who sat on a large rock.

"You know, I was kind of hoping for some privacy." She said to them without turning around.

"Yeah, that's the one thing we don't have." Brian said as they came to stand beside her. "Sorry." He sat down on the grass next to the rock. Crane and Evan sat down on the other side.

"Seriously." She was clearly irritated. "I appreciate you coming all the way out here, but I . . ."

'Adam ever tell you about the time Crane ran off?" Brian interrupted her.

"What?" She turned and face Brian. "Yeah. He did."

"That was quite possibly the longest three days of my life! We couldn't find him anywhere!"

"I was way at the tops, hiding out in a cave. I didn't want to be found." Crane said sheepishly. "I just wanted to go off alone and lick my wounds for a bit. I didn't want anyone worrying about me or seeing me fall apart. I thought it was bad."

"You were a boy." She said, and Brian grinned that even now, she would pause in her own struggle to mother Crane - who was twenty-two days older than her.

"Oh, I know. But it was hard, you know. Adam seemed to manage things so well. He kept most of his struggles and tears hidden from us then. He still does most of the time. I figured falling apart meant I wasn't strong like him."

"I think the worst part of it all is when Crane here, or especially your husband, go around acting like they aren't upset when you can clearly see they are. The two of them, and Ford, are experts at that." Brian said.

"Now, Brian, Daniel and me, we kind of are pretty lame about hiding things. You _know_ when we're upset - and you best move out of the way!" Evan said with a grin.

"What about Guthrie?" She asked still trying to put off what she knew was coming.

"Guthrie is probably the one thing that Adam and I didn't screw up. He was a baby, and a damn sweet one at that. Loving him was easy, and he is happy all the time." Brian said.

"Except at 2:17 a.m. every night." Crane pointed out.

"Yeah." Brian said.

"What happens at 2:17 a.m.?" Hannah asked.

"He woke up crying every single night from the day they died. Same time." Evan told her.

"He used to wake up crying out for Mom. God, it was awful! The worst sound you ever, ever heard. We always had to rock him back to sleep. Me or Adam. Usually, Adam. Guthrie's always stuck to Adam like glue even before they were gone. After a while though, he wouldn't call for her. He'd just wake up weeping, and once you talked to him for a bit he'd fall right back asleep."

"I've never heard him . . ." Hannah said shocked and horrified.

"I can't believe he didn't tell her." Crane said to Brian.

"Adam's an idiot sometimes." Brian sighed.

"It isn't that. He can't ever talk about deep things. He just hides behind his temper or doesn't say a word." Crane said.

"What?" She asked.

"He woke up every single night for ten years straight." Brian said looking at her. "Until you came. He doesn't anymore. Not once."

"Wha . . . what?" She said turning and looking at the brothers.

"Not once." Crane said nodding. "Once you stepped in the door, the bad dreams, and crying stopped."

"That can't be . . .It must be because . . ." She looked up at Brian. "Brian?"

"He was crying for his mother, every night," He said to her gently. "He cried until she came."

"Why are you . . . why are you telling me this now? It can't be true." She said.

"It is true." Adam's voice said from behind her. They all turned to see Adam and Daniel both walking toward them. They could see Ford and Guthrie in the distance, busily tying the reins of the horses to some trees.

She looked out at all seven of the brothers. "I can see you all took my note about needing some time alone, seriously."

"It isn't that, Hannah." Ford said gently. "We are all just worried, and you need us."

She looked over at Adam giving him a weary look. "Well, this isn't a fair fight, Adam J."

"You got them big brown eyes, and I got the boys. Kind of keeps us even, I think." He sat beside her on the rock. "He woke up every night until you, darlin'."

"What does that have to do with anything? I don't understand why you would tell me this now."

"You are thinking you are some horrible monster." Brian explained. "And we are pointing out that you are wrong about that. You didn't even really listen to her."

"I heard her just fine."

"No, you heard her say that the damage was permanent, and that he was depressed." Crane said, "and then you stopped listening."

"It seems to me that was enough." She said, and rose and walked away from them all.

"You are so stubborn, girl! Turn around and look, will you? You got seven men standing here, telling you that you need to _listen_." He stood and crossed to her.

"Adam, it's time to pull out the secret weapon." Brian told him.

"Brian's right. To hell with fighting fair." Crane said with a grin.

"Guthrie." Daniel said, and the brothers smiled knowing she would be hard pressed to ignore Guthrie.

Guthrie walked over to Adam and stood beside his older brother, who rested one arm on his shoulder.

"Hannah, you should listen. I was there yesterday, and you only heard half of what Mrs. Wheeler said. I felt like you; sick to my stomach when she said how depressed he's been about everything. But you didn't listen to _why_ he was depressed."

"Guthrie, you are young, you don't . . ."

"You've never said that to me before." Guthrie said shocked and hurt.

"Guthrie, don't." She lifted her a hand to her forehead, shaking her head at Adam. "Now, see," She said tearfully. "I've hurt . . . Please, can't you just leave me alone?"

"No." He said gently. She sighed and he stepped closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Come and sit down, honey. Your brothers want to talk to you." She didn't fight him, and he led her back to where she'd sat. He opened his mouth to speak but found himself incapable of words. Instead he sat on the ground to her left, and Guthrie came and sat leaning against him.

"He's depressed because he recognizes how much of his life he's wasted. He's sorry that he focused so much energy on building up the ranch but never once thought about building up his family. He is in despair because he treated his wife so badly, and only realized it after she got smart enough to walk away. He's sorry that he doesn't really know his children." Brian's voice was gentle.

"He isn't participating in any therapy and they can't get him to eat much. He just lies in bed, crying and saying that he's sorry, over and over." Crane told her. "Margaret said that she had never once, in the whole time she'd known him, heard him say sorry. Not once. And now, he can't stop saying it."

"He's sorry for what _he's_ done, Hannah." Daniel told her. "He's depressed because of _his_ choices."

"Are you listening, this time?" Adam asked her.

She said nothing but just nodded her head at him, tears springing to her eyes.

"She said she's grateful to you, Hannah." Daniel continued. "For the very first time, she thinks that might have a chance together. She said none of it would've happened if you hadn't called him on everything. She came to say thank you yesterday."

"But I pushed him. He'll never walk and it is because of . . ."

"You got pneumonia because of me." Guthrie interrupted.

"No, Guth. That wasn't your fault." She said quickly.

"Why not? You were sick already and chased after me in the rain. It was my fault." He told her.

"Guthrie, no. I told you! Adam told you! That wasn't your fault . . ." She paused and looked at Adam who nodded at her.

"Oh." She said understanding at last.

"It's just the same, Hannah." Guthrie said moving and leaning against her. "No, actually it isn't. When I went out, I was just upset, but when he went out, he _meant_ to hurt you."

"And he has." Crane said. "And we aren't happy about it."

"So, we won't leave you alone." Evan said.

"Because, well," Daniel glanced around at his brothers who nodded encouragingly. "Because we love you, Hannah."

"Because you are our sister." Brian said. "And brothers," He paused with a grin, "And sisters stick together first." She was crying now, her head down.

"Honey?" Adam asked her.

She looked up at him, and reached out with a hand to gently rub his cheek, and then looked around her, "Thank you guys. You are right, I know it. Thanks." She stood up then. "It's hard not to feel responsible."

"It's hard for _you_ not to feel responsible because you are a good woman." Brian told her. "It is easy for us to see that it was his fault because we know that about you, and we're protective of you. So, if you start to feel this way again, we can remind you, Sis." She nodded and rising he embraced her.

"I love you too." She said softly in his ear, and turning in his arms to face them she said louder, "I love all of you." She was swallowed up in a hug from the entire brotherhood, then.

"Come on, Sis. Let's go home." Daniel said and wiping the tears from her eyes, she nodded. She looked out beyond them one last time, but her brothers pulled her away from the edge, kissing her cheek as they did.

"Come on, Hannah." Guthrie said tugging on her arm. "You are part of The Brotherhood now."

She nodded and kissed his forehead, and then she allowed them to lead her back home and far, far away from the cliff face where Jack Wheeler had fallen.


	34. Chapter 34

Hannah awoke and glancing at the clock saw that it was just 2:30. Relieved that it wasn't time to start a new day just yet, she settled back into the covers and tried to go back to sleep. She tossed and turned, and peered over at her husband but based on his snores, it was obvious he was sound asleep. She climbed out of bed and crossed to the window seat and looked down at the dark world outside her window; _her window_. She loved that.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could make out the shape of the barn, and the far fence line. She could see the fields and pastures that stretched beyond and in the far distance the dark hills that surrounded everything. She sighed contentedly, recognizing that for the first time in nearly a month she felt completely at peace. It had been a rough few weeks but all through it, every moment, she'd been surprised to discover she was not alone. It wasn't just that Adam had been at her side, but all the rest of them as well. Every single one of his rowdy brothers had her back; supportive, watchful, protective - brothers, who hovered ever near.

"Hon?" Adam's voice was groggy with sleep. "You okay?" He sat up on one elbow blinking at her and rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"I just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep." She said.

"Oh, that's alright then." He said laying back down. "I thought you were plotting your escape."

She laughed and crossed to him, sitting on the edge of the bed facing him. He lay on his back, one arm behind his head, his bangs hanging over his forehead. She reached out and pushed his hair back.

"Bad dream?" He asked her.

"No. Just woke up, and then you were snoring so loud that I couldn't . . ."

"I do not snore." He interrupted.

"Okay, then, your _gentle breathing _was keeping me awake." She grinned at him.

"That's better. What time is it?"

She glanced at the clock. "2:51."

"Thank God!" He said. "We still got two hours! Hey, honey," He ran his hand along her arm. "I'm awake and you're awake and . . ."

"Why 2:17?" She asked him suddenly. The numbers on the clock sparking something in her memory.

"What?"

"You _know_ what." She said her hands resting on his chest. "Adam, why 2:17? That's such a specific time."

"It's just when he woke up." He turned his face away from her.

"Adam . . ." She leaned over him so that she could see his eyes.

"Why do you always got to talk about everything?" He sighed.

"Because you've never talked about _anything_. You spent two hours mourning them . . ." She paused thinking carefully. "You waited for them to wake up? They told you he was dead, and then you waited for them. They wake up around 5:30." She turned his face toward her. "Oh, sweetheart, he died at 2:17?"

Adam nodded slowly, but said nothing. His face was completely blank and he chewed on the corner of his lower lip. When they first married, she had mistakenly believed that this particular expression of her husband meant he was disinterested, but had quickly learned that when his face went blank like this, he was fighting a tidal wave of emotion.

She said nothing but gently ran her hand through his hair, and caressed the side of his face. Finally, she sat back looking at him. "That must have hurt like a kick in the gut, every single night."

He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out at first. He let out a long, low sigh. "Why do you got to talk about everything?" He said again but softly. She shook her head at him, and he blinked back tears. "It got better . . ." He paused a long time as he fought down his emotions. "After a while, it wasn't as bad."

She studied him thoughtfully, with her hands on either side of his face. He was one stubborn cowboy. Getting him to talk about his past was like trying to pull a cow out of a swamp and even when he did talk, it was short sentences. She remembered talking to him about losing his mother and he had said, "Well, it was bad." What an understatement!

She'd seen pictures of him at seventeen; a skinny boy with the same dark eyes that always seemed to make her stomach do flips. She wished she'd known him then, and could have wrapped her arms around his skinny frame, and been able to stand beside him as they had lowered his parents into the dark earth. Of course, he was quick to point out to her that she would have been thirteen then, and all her tender loving care would've landed him behind bars.

She traced the strong line of his cheekbones. "I wish . . ." She said again softly. He said nothing but reaching up caught her hand in his, gently squeezing her fingers. "I would've picked him up, and rocked him 'til he fell asleep." She told him softly. "I would've sung the song my grandmother sang to me. Then I would've tucked him back into bed, and wrapped my arms around you."

"And in the morning the sheriff would've come and hauled me away." He said with a smile, but she could see a lifetime of sorrow hiding in his dark eyes.

"Adam . . ." She said patiently.

"I would have been smiling when they hauled me off, if that makes you feel better." He offered. He reached out and brushed a hand through her hair. "Why do you have to talk about everything? Huh? It was pretty horrible. They were all broken-hearted and . . . I was all they had. Just me."

"You must have been more than enough because they are, all of them, good boys."

"That's your influence, I think."

"No. I've been here six months. You did all the work; you and Brian. But what about you?"

"Hannah . . ."

"You were broken-hearted, too." Her look was as warm as an embrace and he broke away from it as tears filled his eyes. "I'm sorry." She said and he nodded at her, his jaw locked tight.

"But I'm not broken-hearted anymore." He said after a long time. "You . . ." But his voice grew unsteady and he was unable to continue.

"Why do you gotta talk about everything?" She asked quietly with a shy grin.

He reached up and holding her face in his hands, he pulled her toward him for a kiss. She slid her arms around him, surrendering completely. He moved away from her to look into her eyes at last.

"You . . . you make me whole again. Hannah Joy, I love you."

"I love you, too." Her smile revealed her dimples and he ran his fingers along her cheek.

"You want me to talk, now?" He teased her.

She shook her head and leaned in kissing him.

He understood, of course, why she was always pushing him to talk to her about the dark days he kept locked away inside him. What's more he knew she was right. But still it pained him to relive it - and he hated how vulnerable and small it made him feel; as though he were a boy yet. He'd walked through those days alone and so had locked it all away - like the closing of a door; like the shutting of a coffin.

He sighed and she pulled away from him. "You can talk if you want." She said concern washing across her soft features.

"It's not that." He said pulling her tightly to him. "I just can't believe the goodness of it sometimes. You know? It was so . . . I was so . . . But now. It's like a resurrection. I can't believe sometimes that you are here."

"I am here." She said, understanding completely. "I was all alone but not now."

"Not ever again." He promised her. "You are here." He said placing her palm on his chest.

"For always." He kissed her slowly then and it was as powerful as their very first kiss.

Later, she watched the sun make its rise above the rim of the earth, as he lay asleep beside her. She watched the light slowly spread across the golden fields delaying climbing out of their warm bed for just a few seconds longer. She thought of his brothers sleeping still and knew she'd better get moving if she wanted to be able to hand Brian and Crane a cup of coffee before they started early morning chores. She leaned over him, kissing his shoulder before climbing out of bed.

She moved down the dim hallway and carefully avoided the squeaky spot on the sixth step as she went downstairs. She stood for a moment in the kitchen not turning on the light so that Guthrie and Brian could sleep a few minutes more. She was startled when Crane said, "Good morning, Mrs. McFadden. How about a cup of coffee?"

He was sitting at the kitchen table and she hadn't seen him in the early morning darkness.

"I'll get it." Brian said rising from where he sat to Crane's left.

She laughed startled. "You were so quiet! I didn't . . ." She felt a wave of foreboding then. "It was like you were waiting . . ."

"There you go." Brian said setting the cup in front of her. "You are the only woman I know who drinks it black. You were meant for a life with cowboys, honey."

She sat at the table, her knees suddenly weak. "You don't ever call me 'honey'."

"I don't?" He asked. "Is Adam awake?" His voice was casual but she could tell it was forced.

"No. What is it? Crane?"

"I'll get him." Crane said but she held his arm preventing him.

"I'm not a child. Tell me."

Crane glanced up at Brian who sighed and pulled a chair beside hers. "I think maybe we should . . ."

"Brian Jacob McFadden!" She pointed a shaking finger at him. "You are scaring me!"

"Ah, hell!" Brian sighed. "Honey, . . ."

She shot him a dark look.

"Jack Wheeler is dead." Crane said abruptly.

Her face went white. "What? But they released him last week! They said he might even regain some use of . . . Was it from complications?"

"It's quarter to six! He ought to be up already." Brian rubbed his forehead. "Honey, they think . . ." He glanced at Crane. "Go get him!"

Crane rose quickly and she sat completely silent, staring at Brian who fidgeted under her piercing look.

"Tell me." She said softly. "Please, Brian?"

"They aren't sure, it was probably an accident."

"He killed himself?" She covered her face with her hands, but Brian knelt in front of her pulling her hands down.

"Listen to me, please. He was doing really well, you are right. But Hannah . . ." He spoke more sternly now. "Hannah, he had been drinking his whole life long and when he was home he must have been tempted. He was drunk, so it might just have been an accident. He didn't leave any note. Margaret wanted you to know that. She sent a message to you. He didn't leave a note."

"Maybe they just haven't found it yet?" She said very softly.

"No. They looked." He pulled his chair close to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, Sis, he's almost got himself accidently killed three times that I know of - and that was long before you ever came here, honey."

"That's what Adam said."

"Well, it's true."

" H . . .How?"

"It doesn't really matter does it Come on, honey." He said avoiding the question.

"Stop calling me that!"

"I'm sorry. I just am worried that you will . . . it doesn't matter how he died. He's gone. That's all."

"Brian, everyone will be talking about it. You want me to find out when I'm in town?"

"No." He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "They think he was cleaning his rifle. It shouldn't have been loaded, but . . .he'd been out in the barn and Luke was keeping an eye on him, but he got a phone call and left him. He had said he wanted to clean his rifles, but Luke told him no - that he'd been drinking and to at least wait 'til he came back; That he shouldn't do it because he was drunk. But he didn't wait."

"Why didn't you wake me first?" Adam asked Brian as he and Crane stepped into the kitchen.

"Jack Wheeler's dead." Hannah said looking up at Adam.

He crossed to her as Brian moved aside, and knelt in front of her taking her hands in his.

"It was an accident that had nothing to do with you." He told her rubbing her fingers which were icy cold.

"Okay." She said drawing in a deep breath. "Okay." She released his hands and rose, crossing to the stove. "I guess eggs today? Huh?"

"Hannah? You don't have to . . . why don't you go lie down." Adam said to her.

"No, I'd rather cook breakfast for the boys." She said and then turned to face the three of them. "And this isn't me running from it. I . . .I . . .don't know what to think right now, but I know that you are right about it. He had been drinking his whole life long. I understand that. I just want to . . . I'm tired of . . .I just want to cook the boys' breakfast, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah sure." Adam said scratching his head.

"You are late for morning chores." She told them still facing the stove.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry, honey. I am." Brian said watching her still. "I guess we better . . ." He gave Crane a gentle push and they turned to go but Crane hesitated.

"Wait." He said and crossed to her moving to put his arms around her.

She lifted a hand, blocking him. "No, Crane, I . . ."

"Well, that's too bad, little sister." He said softly wrapping his long arms around her. She rested her head against his shoulder, and could no longer fight back the tears.

"I'm sick of crying!" She said stubbornly. "Aren't you sick of me crying?"

"I'm sick of you being hurt by him." Crane said honestly.

"Me too." She said with a laugh. Crane smiled and kissed her cheek, releasing her with a squeeze. "And where do you get off calling me 'little sister'?"

"I'm twenty-two days older than you." He reminded her. "That's why I am so much wiser."

"Oh, that explains it." She wiped her face and turned to the refrigerator, pulling out the bowl of eggs.

"See you later." Brian said with a wink and he and Crane went out, leaving Hannah and Adam alone.

"You okay?" He asked her leaning against the counter as she cracked eggs into a bowl.

"Not really." She confessed. "But I'm good enough for right now." She looked up at him. "I'm good enough with all of you around me. And later, I'll be better."

"Okay." He said. "I'll be right back. I just got to get things set and then I'll hang around here today."

"Babysitting?" She asked him.

"No, spending the day with my girl." He smiled at her, kissing her cheek, and gently brushing back an escaping tear with his thumb. "You don't mind do you?"

"Nope." She said returning his kiss.

"Man! I just woke up!" Evan said. "Lay off the kissing would ya?"

Adam smiled at her squeezing her arm and turning toward Evan he said, "Well, someday you'll actually _like girls_ and you'll understand about kissing." Adam teased Evan running a hand through his brother's hair.

"Adam, I like girls and know _plenty_ about kissing." Evan said defensively.

"Oh, really?" Hannah asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sure you've been a perfect gentleman."

"Yes, ma'am." He said rethinking his statement under his sister-in-law's piercing glare.. "Need help?"

She shook her head at him. "Nothing but wild cowboys!" She turned back to the stove.

"I'll see ya soon, darlin'!" Adam called grabbing his hat. "Send Ford out to me, alright, love?"

She nodded suddenly serious. "Okay." He winked at her and turned back to Evan before leaving.

"I realize the image of me kissing my wife has left you scarred so you probably need something to erase it."

"No, that's okay, Adam. . . I . . ." Experience had taught him that nothing good was going to follow his older brother's opening statement.

"Nothing like mucking out a stable to clear your head of horrible images. You can do it after school." He winked at Evan. "All better?"

"Yeah. Thanks _Dad_!" Evan responded bitterly.

"Don't call me Dad!" Adam said pointing at him. He grinned at Hannah and left.

Hannah set a glass of orange juice in front of Evan. "Cheer up, pal." She told him. "At least he let you work on it after school. Imagine sitting in class after you spent the morning with horse manure. Pretty hard to flirt with the girls with that cologne on you."

"Not when you are as good looking as me!" He grinned at her.

***7***

Ford found Cleo sitting alone on the back porch. He had wanted to say something to her at the service but she was always surrounded by people. Now, back at the Wheeler ranch he had followed her from room to room, waiting for a chance when she was away from everyone.

"Hey." He said sitting down beside her on the back step.

"Hey, Ford." She said with a smile. Ford sighed. She wore a black dress with a matching black headband in her hair - even sad she looked beautiful.

"I wanted to say that I was sorry about everything." He said gently.

"I got your letter." She said looking up at him. "It was really sweet Ford."

"Well, I . . .I know things are kind of bad right now." He sighed.

"I don't feel much like talking." She told him.

"Oh, that's alright." He said. "Would it be okay if I just sat next to you?"

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"Would it be okay if I held your hand?" He asked her shyly.

She reached over and put her hand in his. "That would be nice."

He sat beside her on the back porch saying nothing, holding onto her hand; perfectly content, but sorrowful all the same. He understood the searing loss of a parent and the confusing uncertainties it brings. They watched as the afternoon sun rose high above the trees warming the earth. It was so quiet they could hear the chatter of the people inside the house, and in the far distance the lowing of the cattle.

"We are going back to Oregon." She said at last. "All of us. My aunt got my mom a job at a doctor's office. My uncles are gonna run the ranch now." She turned and looked at Ford. "I won't be back."

"I heard." He said. "It makes sense."

"Yeah." She agreed.

"I'll miss you, Cleo. But I'd rather you could go somewhere and be free of it all; and be happy."

Cleo looked at him with eyes filled with tears. "She was right. You aren't like him at all."

"What?" He asked.

"Hannah. She said to remember that not all men are like my father, and she's right. You aren't. I think that you are the only thing I'm going to really miss, Ford. And I'll miss you a whole lot." She leaned over and give him a kiss; his first real kiss, but before he could say anything else she rose and disappeared back inside the house.

***7***

"I was hoping for a chance to talk to you before you left." Margaret Wheeler said approaching Hannah who stood hesitantly in the entryway.

"I wasn't sure. I didn't want to. . ." Hannah's voice was unsure.

"He thought a lot of you. He thought you were her come back to life again."

"I'm not Kate McFadden." She said wearily. "And I'm so sorry for your loss."

Margaret glanced across the room and saw Adam watching them from the living room.

"It must be hard for you to imagine. The kind of life we had together; the kind of marriage we had."

"No, I wouldn't presume to know anything about. . ."

"He was sweet when we were young, and I thought his wild side was so. . ." She nodded her head at Adam. "He's always watching you; always making sure you are alright. I can't imagine what that would feel like." She sighed.

"You were married over thirty years. That's no small thing. And he did love you. He was broken when you left; so devastated that he lost you."

"But the bottle won in the end." She sighed. " It's not something someone like you would understand."

"Cleo didn't talk to you." Hannah said surprised.

"About. . ."

"My father drank himself to death, but not before he walked out on us." Hannah explained.

"Oh, well I guess you understand more than I . . ."

"I wouldn't presume to . . ." Hannah sighed. "I'm sorry for any pain I caused. I truly am." She put a hand on Margaret's arm.

"This is the sixth time." Margaret said.

"What? I don't . . ."

"The sixth time he's done something drunk and nearly died - only this time, he did." She sighed. "I used to almost . . .He was so sweet when were courting, but that was ages and ages ago. Life got in the way I guess. There was the ranch and the children. And I didn't fight very hard. I just went along with whatever he . . . it took a long time for me to find my voice; to say what I wanted." She smiled at Hannah. "You haven't got _that_ problem."

"I'm afraid not." Hannah said with a grin. "Ask Adam. Staying quiet isn't my problem at all." They laughed and then Hannah added seriously. "I got other ones instead. We all bear scars from it, I suppose."

"Well, I'm hoping that moving clear of this place will help erase some of those marks from Cleo. I don't want her to end up like me at the end of a road that led nowhere." Margaret said.

"It didn't lead nowhere. You found your voice in the end, and that's where it led you. You are a strong woman, and Cleo will be one too, because of your example." Hannah smiled at Margaret.

"Well, I don't know about any of that." She blushed. "But, go and find your husband. I have something to show you."

Hannah nodded at Adam who had been watching them, while pretending _not_ to watch them. He crossed over to them.

"Everything alright?" He asked sliding an arm around Hannah's shoulders.

"My husband had told me that he wanted to give something to Mrs. McFadden. He was waiting until . . . well, the doctors thought he might be able to stand on his own, and he wanted to wait until then to . . ." Her eyes welled up with tears. She cleared her throat. "Anyway, he didn't get the chance, but, come with me."

She led them out of the house, and across the yard to the smaller barn. They went inside and saw that it was the Wheeler horse barn. She led them to the third stall to a beautiful chestnut pinto.

"He wanted you to have her. She's got the sweetest temperment, but has a stubborn streak. He said she made him think of you."

"Well, I . . .I can't accept such a beautiful . . ." Hannah struggled for words as the horse nuzzled her hand. She reached out and patted her on the neck.

"It's what he wanted. You can't deny a dead man's wish." Margaret said. "I know it probably doesn't feel like it to you, but you really did help him. His drinking again was just returning to old habits. His physical therapy was really hard, and I was gone the last few days. I think he was afraid I wasn't coming back. It was just a low time for him. But ever since you faced him down and especially you came to us and said you forgave him; well, he's been struggling with the past and future. In the end, it was the future he chose. You gave him hope. And you are right. He did finally recognize us and how important his family was. I am grateful for that. His last days were spent with us - not just sharing the same space like we used to, but really with us. And he wanted you to have this horse. He wanted to say thank you."

Hannah glanced at Adam who smiled at her. "What's her name?" He asked.

"He called her Meadow." She sighed. "I don't know. It was a strange choice."

"No, Meadow is perfect." Hannah said smiling at the wonder of his choice thinking of a meadow all covered in flowers. "Everything started in a meadow." She said looking up at Adam, who laughed softly.

"That's true." He turned to Margaret. "We are so sorry for your loss." He said taking her hand in his. "If there's anything you need, you can call on us anytime."

"Thank you. We'll be leaving, but his brothers will run this ranch. You won't have to worry over them. There'll be nothing but peace now."

"For all of us, I hope." Adam said.

Margaret nodded her head and turned to Hannah. She draped an arm around the younger woman's shoulders. "I was thinking of adopting you as my daughter but I've decided to have it the other way around. Would you be my mother?"

Hannah laughed out loud then. "Well, it seems to be my lot in life!" She winked at Adam. "I already have six sons, I suppose a daughter would be a nice addition."

"Good. You can teach me how to speak my mind."

"Oh, _that_ she can most definitely teach you." Adam said smiling at his headstrong wife.

Brian and Crane took the truck and the jeep with all the boys loaded inside, but Adam and Hannah took Meadow. They walked her back, Hannah holding onto the reins with one hand and Adam with the other.

"I'm wondering what you are thinking just now." He said glancing at his wife's face.

"I wasn't really thinking of anything." She confessed with a laugh. "Except maybe at the strange twists and turns of life."

"Like?" He asked.

"Like a tall, good-looking, cowboy deciding to step into a cafe." She looked up at him. "Or me deciding to come back here and sell my grandfather's things. Or my father, choosing the bottle all those years ago."

"Now, that isn't a twist I approve of." He interrupted.

"But it led me here. He left and so did we. We traveled all over the place, which made me long so much for roots which led me back here to you." She looked up at him, and he stopped her, holding onto her arm.

"I could never be grateful for him wounding you so. Never." She smiled up into his dark eyes and lay her hand against the side of his face. "But I am _so_ grateful for you - all the time - even if I'm too stupid to remember to say it."

"See, you say something like that . . ." She sighed and kissed him, and holding tighter to his hand they resumed their walk. "I keep think that maybe this will be like that for Margaret; a terrible thing that leads to something even better than she could imagine."

He moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Better than she could imagine? You've got to raise your standards, sweetheart! A husband who neglects to mention his six brothers, not to mention the piles of laundry, the cows, and lets focus in on your less-than-romantic wedding night."

"You forgot piles of dishes." She said with a grin.

"That too." He added. "I can't figure you out. Either you are crazy or you are completely crazy. I haven't decided which yet."

"Completely crazy about you." She said.

"Well, it goes both ways, darlin'." He kissed her as they turned up the long driveway that led to their home.

Guthrie came running down the driveway to meet them.

"It's true! He gave you a horse! Wow, she's a beauty!" He shouted as he ran toward them.

"Lack of privacy." Adam said smiling at her. "I forgot that one too." He stepped in front of her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her even as his little brother approached.

"Adam! What's her name? Hannah? Hey, stop kissing! I'm standing right here!" Guthrie protested.

"Why don't you go put her in the barn, huh, Guthrie?" Adam said over his shoulder to his little brother, his arms still around his wife. "Go on, be a pal, huh?"

Guthrie took the reins out of Hannah's hand. "Aren't you going in too?"

"No." Adam said. "I'm gonna kiss my girl some more, if you don't mind. Now, scoot!"

Guthrie shook his head at his older brother and led the horse away, muttering, "All you ever do is kiss her!"

"You hurt his feelings." Hannah said looking up at Adam.

"He'll get over it." He smiled at her. "Besides, I'm trying to make up for all those errors - starting with lack of privacy." He kissed her again.

"No luck, Rancher Man." She said turning away from him. She pointed toward the house. "They are standing in the window watching."

"Damn!" He said and turning led her to the house. "This is your fault, you know!"

"My fault?"

"They are watching for us because they are worried about you; because they love you. You didn't have to be so nice." He said the last word with great bitterness.

"Well," She said with a grin. "There's always Becky Hallen." She darted up the stairs and into the house before he could respond, and was completely surrounded by her brothers as soon as she stepped inside. Every one of them happy to see her home at last.


	35. Epilogue

_Alright, here it is at last. The End; I know, I thought it wasn't ever going to end, either. Thanks for all the great reviews. I love, love getting them. Hope you enjoy this final chapter!_

_***7***_

Ford crested the hill and found Cleo waiting for him. He was surprised how nervous he felt. They had been writing for months now, but to be honest, he was writing less frequently lately. He felt bad about that.

"Ford!" She smiled and hugged him. "You are so tall! "

"Yeah. I'm almost as tall as Adam. Hannah says you can watch me grow at night. Your hair is long!"

"I'm growing it out." She said smoothing her hair with her hand.

"How long are you here?"

"Just for the weekend. Mom had to go over some stuff at the ranch."

"It is so good to see you." He said. "You should come by the house. Everyone will want to see you."

"I wasn't sure." She said shyly. "Your sister has been so sweet. I wouldn't want to upset her."

"She'll be happy to see you."

"How is Meadow?"

"She's such a sweet horse. Hannah isn't riding now days." He smiled at her. "She's expecting."

"Oh! You'll be an uncle!" She smiled at him.

"Or a big brother. Our family is sort of complicated. How do you like Oregon?"

"It took getting used to. It's alright. We live with my aunt and uncle. They are really nice. I'm happy, I guess."

"Good! I am glad." He glanced sideways at her. "So, are you going to tell me about him?"

"Ford! I . . . how did you know?"

"You are pretty, Cleo. Boys would be stupid not to ask you out." He could have laughed at how guilty she looked. "We weren't married, Cleo! We weren't even going steady!" He sighed. "He better be kind!"

"He is. You would like him, I think. He's quiet like you."

"Well, I would _try_ to like him." Ford said. "I'd pretend for your sake but the truth is I'd be jealous as hell and wanna punch him in the jaw. But I don't live in Oregon."

"You got a girl?" She asked.

"Nah." He said. "I got enough going on around here. It took me forever to be brave enough to ask out the FIRST girl I liked. I imagine I'm just slow about some things." He shrugged.

"You are the kind of boy that girls will ask out themselves. You are the best boy I know." She kissed his cheek. "Let's be friends for the rest of our lives, okay?"

"Okay." He said smiling at her feeling overwhelmed by a whirl of emotions.

***7***

"Don't even think about it!" Crane warned Hannah who had started to rise to wash the dishes.

"I'm pregnant, not incapacitated." She sighed. "I can wash dishes."

"Let him!" Guthrie said. "You're cra -zy if you don't." He said his voice cracking on the word crazy. He blushed embarrassed as his brothers laughed at him. His voice had been changing and it failed on him at the worst times.

"Don't tease him." Hannah admonished the brothers. "Be nice. It isn't like it didn't happen to you."

"It did and all my brothers teased me." Evan said. "It's all part of the brotherhood."

"You better be a girl." Hannah said to her round stomach. "We got enough cowboys already!"

Adam, who had been helping Crane clear the dishes, paused beside her and rubbed her stomach gently, "Oh, this one is gonna be wild either way, darlin'. Have you looked in the mirror?"

"Me? I'm mild mannered."

They all laughed then. Guthrie dramatically falling to the floor with laughter. "Oh! That's the funniest thing I ever heard!" He teased.

"Forget it fellas!" She said. "Tease Guthrie all you want. I encourage it!"

"Hannah!" Guthrie protested.

"Don't tangle with Mama Bear, Guthrie! Don't you ever learn?" Brian said stretching out a hand to help him up.

No one noticed as Ford slipped out of the room, except Hannah. She rose slowly, Daniel jumping up to help her. "Easy, there Little Mama."

"Thanks." She said with a grin and followed Ford out to the porch.

He sat on the bench that was just to the left of the front door.

"Oh, thank God!" Hannah said lowering herself beside him. "I was afraid that you were sitting on the front step! I'd never be able to get up after that."

"You need something?" He asked her.

"I noticed you didn't eat too much." She said brushing his hair out of his eyes. "You were really quiet too. You okay?"

"I'm always quiet." He said.

"Well, there's regular quiet and then there's make-Hannah-worry quiet."

"Don't worry. It isn't good for you."

"Quit fussing over me. Honestly! You'd think I was made of glass. You don't need to worry this time."

"It's hard not to." He studied her thoughtfully.

"You didn't tell me about seeing Cleo." She said raising an eyebrow at him. "How did it go?"

"It was alright."

"Ford . . ."

"Hannah." She let out an irritated sigh and he grinned at her.

"You are as bad as Adam. What did you talk about? How do you feel about it?"

"We talked about how she was doing and how she liked Oregon. I don't know. Don't take this the wrong way, Hannah, but girls are really confusing."

She laughed. "You ought to try _being_ a girl - especially one Cleo's age! You never know if you are gonna laugh or cry!"

"She's got a boyfriend."

"Oh."

"Well, it isn't like we were getting married."

Hannah rubbed his arm. "With you, I don't know. You feel things pretty deep. I know you really cared about her."

Ford turned his face away, surprised at how well Hannah knew him. He sighed. "She said that we should be friends for the rest of our lives."

"Friends?" She wrinkled her nose. "Sometimes that's the worst word ever."

"Yeah." He sighed again and Hannah kissed his forehead, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Then she kissed me."

"That is confusing." Hannah said and Ford found himself relaxing, leaning against her shoulder. "You will be such a good husband someday, Ford. You are so kind and thoughtful. All we have to do is get you to say more than two words a day and you'll be perfect."

"Maybe I should finish high school first?"

"I'd appreciate it." She said resting her head against his forehead. "Just because you are young doesn't mean the hurt's not real, Ford. You loved her."

"I did." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I truly am. First love is . . .well, you don't forget it."

"Who was your first love?" He asked.

"Robin Baxter."

"Robin?"

"Oh, yeah. He got teased for that, but he never shortened it to Rob. I admired his strength of character, well, and his blue eyes." She smiled at the memory. "I was in the eighth grade and he kissed me on my thirteenth birthday. And then three weeks later he asked my friend Kat to the dance - not me. I cried and cried."

"I can't picture you with anyone besides Adam." Ford said.

"Me either." She laughed. "Oh!" She said suddenly. "Your niece is kicking me." He sat up and watched her stomach, amazed as it moved. "Here!" She said, reaching and putting his hand on her stomach. He felt nothing at first and then felt it.

"Whoa!" He said pulling back his hand. "That is so weird!"

"You're telling me!" She smiled at him.

"You mean brother." He said correcting her. "Or sister." He rose and looking down at her said, "You need help up?"

"No, I'm gonna watch the sunset with my true love who's been spying on us."

He glanced over and saw Adam hovering just inside.

"Okay. Thanks for talking to me."

"You can talk to me anytime, Ford. Anytime at all."

"I know." He leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Thanks, Mom."

He passed Adam as he went back inside, who reached over squeezing his shoulder.

Adam sat beside her and handed her his handkerchief. "Here."

"Thanks." She wiped her eyes. "I swear, Adam, they are the sweetest boys."

"Have you lost your mind, woman? Wasn't it yesterday they tried to have a food fight in your kitchen?"

"Day before yesterday."

He laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, the other resting on her stomach; their child sleeping just within.

"How come she never kicks me?" He asked.

"He likes you." She told him. "He calms down whenever you are near. He knows his Daddy is close by, and he's safe."

"She's safe." He corrected stubbornly.

"Look around you Cowboy, I'm not sure daughters are in your genetics."

"That be a hell of a waste of all your beauty." He shook his head and kissed her cheek. "I wish you'd been around to comfort me over my first broken heart."

"Anna?" She asked. "Weren't you in seventh grade?" He nodded his head. "I would have been in the fourth grade, cowboy. I'm not sure it would've been appropriate."

"Probably not." He sighed. "I guess he'll be okay; just take a little time."

"Yep." She said.

"What kind of a name is Robin anyway?"

"His mother loved the story of Robin Hood. I thought it was very noble sounding."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Sounds like a girl's name to me."

"Are you jealous? I _married _you." She reached out and put her hand on top of his on her stomach. "That's your baby, mister."

"Alright, you've got a point. But why the hell would ask Kat to the dance and not you?"

"Kat was gorgeous." She said. "Tall, blonde and uh, she developed early - everything I wasn't."

"Please! Robin sounds like a pretty stupid guy to me."

"I take it back. I hope it is a boy. I don't think you are up to boys falling in love with your baby girl."

"Oh, I feel sick." He said. "I'm just about finished with my first pack of kids, and now you got me starting all over! I don't think I can manage a whole new batch of first loves and broken hearts!"

"You still have Guthrie." She said looking up at him.

"He's a baby still."

"Have you heard him talk recently? He's thirteen, Adam! You already had your first kiss by then. Of course, you were kind of a floozy back then."

"Me?" He looked at her.

"I had three boyfriends - if you count Robin." She studied him thoughtfully.

"Why don't we talk about something else." He suggested.

"Uh, huh." She shook her head at him.

"Don't fuss, love. I was just searching for you." He kissed her forehead.

"You found me." She said settling back into his arms.

"Thank God!" He laughed.

They heard a loud crash from inside then, and Adam turned to look through the front window.

"What is it?" She asked wearily.

"Oh, Daniel looks to be trying to kill Evan; some kind of choke hold." Adam sighed. "Those sweet boys of yours are gonna turn your coffee table into splinters."

"Adam!" Guthrie said from the doorway. "Daniel and Evan are wrestling!"

"I can hear that, Guth. Go find Brian. I'm off the clock." Adam said.

"Brian! Hey, Brian! Adam says you gotta make . . ." His voice faded as he disappeared deep inside the house.

"How about a moonlight walk, Mrs. McFadden?" He asked her. "Are you up to it?"

"Sounds lovely." He rose and extended a hand to her, pulling her up. Behind them they heard crashing and a yell.

"If they break that table, they are buying me a new one." She said as they walked down the stairs and down the path that led to their front door.

"Of course, darlin'." He said. "But those sweet boys would never do that, now would they - you know, because of their sweetness." He grinned at her.

"Adam?" Hannah turned toward him.

"Yeah, darlin'?"

"Shut up."


End file.
